Inocente calor
by Claudia1542
Summary: Ella no era normal. Nada en su vida era normal. Nada hacía pronosticar que sus relaciones personales iban a ser normales y Jacob iba a padecerlo en su carne.
1. Sus manos en mi cuerpo

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la ventana del coche mientras mi madre me llevaba al instituto aquella mañana. La temperatura en Forks rondaba los dieciséis grados y el cielo estaba de un gris claro a causa de un poco de sol que decidió acompañarnos. Mi tía Alice, por supuesto, se había encargado de vestirme y peinarme para la gran ocasión: mi primer día de instituto.

Para ser sincera, era el primer día de mi educación fuera de casa, con profesores de verdad, con otros alumnos, con gente con la que relacionarme… Hasta ese día mi educación había sido extraña, como todo lo que acontecía en mi vida. Mi padre, a veces mi abuelo, era mi tutor, mi maestro y me había enseñado casi todo lo que sé. Pero acabo de cumplir seis años, ya empieza a ser hora de que salga del nido.

Por eso, tuve que enfrentarme a mi primer día en el instituto. Estaba nerviosa por el hecho de asistir a ese lugar nuevo, pero lo que de verdad me inquietaba y atraía era poder relacionarme con gente normal, supuestamente de mi edad. Si todo salía según lo previsto, mi caprichoso cuerpo dejaría de crecer en alrededor de un año, dejando mi aspecto como el de una veinteañera. Supusimos que perfectamente podría pasar por una chica de dieciséis años normal entonces, así que empecé fingiendo tener quince.

Salí del coche tras despedirme de mi madre, que no se acercó demasiado al aparcamiento y me dejó mojarme de camino a la oficina principal. Aun no se me permitía tener coche propio, _handicaps_ de aparentar quince años en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Vivo en las afueras de Forks desde el día en que nací, en la enorme casa de mis abuelos. Mis padres accedieron a no mudarse por el momento, pues las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente complicadas como para intentar complicarlas más. El pequeño pueblecito de la península de Olympic nos había acogido con bastante cariño, y mientras no llamáramos mucho la atención decidieron que lo mejor para mí era crecer en aquél lugar. La idea era que yo estudiara en el instituto de Forks, y al graduarme buscaríamos un lugar a donde ir. Por el momento vivía con mi familia al completo casi siempre, menos cuando mis tíos decidían irse de viaje. Decían que no nos mudábamos aún para darme algún tipo de educación estable, pero yo sabía que sobretodo era para no alejarme de Jacob.

Jacob, mi Jake, en todos los sentidos el hombre de mi vida. Ha sido el mejor cuidador desde el momento en que nací, mi mejor amigo cuando empecé a crecer, el mejor compañero que alguien pueda encontrar. Ahora, como si pudiera adivinar todo lo que deseo, era mi novio. Poco a poco o de golpe, no puedo saberlo, Jacob pasó de ser mi amigo a ser algo más. O quizás siempre fue algo más que mi mejor amigo, pero yo no lograba verle de otra forma. A mis ojos, Jake pasó de ser mi grandullón y adorable amigo a un hombre grande e imponente que aceleraba mi corazón.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina principal y la señora pelirroja, a la que ya conocía de trámites anteriores, me miró un instante y me entregó un horario y un mapa que se convirtieron en mis compañeros de viaje durante todo el día. La lluvia también decidió a acompañarme por todo el recinto, de clase en clase y a través de las ventanas.

Al contrario de lo que me esperaba tener tanta gente a mi alrededor me inquietó bastante. Aquí estaba sola ante el peligro, por primera vez en mi vida y a lo bestia. Por supuesto, yo no sentía la misma sed que sentían mis padres, mis abuelos, el resto de mi familia y de su especie. Yo no sentía la sed del mismo modo que los vampiros, para mí era una molestia en la garganta que estaba acostumbrada a ignorar las veces contadas en las que me relacionaba con humanos. Esos encuentros se reducían a mi abuelo, Charlie, y a una parte de los quileute que conocían a Jacob. Esa gente que no se asombraría al ver a una niña crecer ante sus ojos en cuestión de días.

Creo que yo tampoco percibía los olores con la misma intensidad que los vampiros, aunque es cierto que era bastante sensible. Por eso los otros alumnos no eran un peligro para mi, ni yo para ellos. Simplemente no entendía del todo como se iniciaban las relaciones humanas normales, porque la mayoría de la gente que conozco forma parte de mi vida desde siempre.

Por eso, esa tarde, cuando acabaron las clases, sentí una especie de alivio. Mientras mi padre me llevaba a casa a toda velocidad, hice balance en mi cabeza y el primer día no había resultado tan malo. Unos cuantos compañeros se habían acercado a hablarme, muy simpáticos, y los entretuve con la mentira de que había estudiado en un internado en Europa hasta que volví a Forks. Se podía decir que una o dos chicas de mi clase sentían simpatía por mí, porque me invitaron a comer en su mesa. Comida, mi gran tormento.

Mi mitad vampírica adoraba la sangre fresca, en mi caso animal, y mi parte humana se nutría con alimentos ingeridos. En cuanto a preferencias, podía pasar mejor y con más energía con la sangre, que me daba más tiempo entre toma y toma. La comida humana, aceptada por mi cuerpo, no era lo que más me gustaba, aunque había algunas cosas que lograban gustarme. A menudo comía por darle un gusto a Jacob en las reuniones con su manada a las que me invitaba. Sabía que a él le incomodaba que tomara sangre, por eso algo de comida de vez en cuando era algo que podía tolerar. Aunque sabía que si me decidiera a comer exclusivamente comida podría sobrevivir, la sangre era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar mientras pudiera.

Por eso ese día, a la hora de comer en el instituto, me había supuesto un gran sacrificio. El día anterior me había ido a cazar con Alice y Jasper, por insistencia de éste último. A su ver, cuanta menos sed tuviera, menos me iban a atraer los olores de los estudiantes. Por lo que, cuando vi mi bandeja en el comedor, no sentí nada parecido al hambre. Jugué con un trozo de pan en mi boca y abrí un yogur que apenas probé. Los que me acompañaban parecían tan interesados en lo que hablábamos que no parecieron notar que apenas comí. Mejor, me dije en ese momento, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Prueba superada, pensé al entrar por la puerta de la casa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que mi padre leyera mis pensamientos al pie de la letra y a tiempo real que su sonrisa me hizo dudar. Pero comprendí que estaba orgulloso de mí por haber superado mi primer día. Le devolví la sonrisa sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que en ese momento lo que ocupaba mi mente era Jacob. Generalmente le veía a diario, y haber "perdido" gran parte del día para estar con él aumentaba mis ansias.

¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día?- Me preguntó mi abuela, con una de sus eternas y perfectas sonrisas en la cara.

Genial, abuela- contesté, abrazándola. Siempre sospeché que Esme era el núcleo y sostén de la familia-. Nada fuera de lo normal, creo.

Por lo que he podido saber…- empezó a decir mi padre, lo que significaba que había leído a conciencia todas las mentes posibles mientras me esperaba en el aparcamiento dentro de su coche- tus compañeros no pensaban nada raro sobre ti. Estaban bastante entusiasmados contigo.

¿Entusiasmados?- Dejé la mochila en una silla y me senté. Yo sí me cansaba y acababa de descubrir que el instituto era agotador.

Mi padre sonrió y caminó unos pasos. No me gustó demasiado esa sonrisa y por mi mente volvió a cruzarse Jacob. Le echaba de menos.

Sí, bueno, les gustaste- dijo al fin, dejando de caminar y sonriendo a mi madre, que bajaba por las escaleras.

Impaciente y cansada me levanté de la silla y, con la mochila a cuestas, hice el trayecto, lago incluido, hasta la casita de mis padres, donde aun conservaba mi habitación. A unos metros de la puerta de la casa sentí su olor, penetrante y fuerte, embriagador hasta la médula. Jacob estaba esperándome a las puertas de mi casa, siempre cumpliendo mis deseos. No sé porque me sorprendía aun que Jacob siempre se comportara como yo esperaba. Nunca nada innecesario, nunca nada que me faltase, simplemente todo lo que podía pedir.

Como cuando por fin acepté conmigo misma que Jacob no era mi amigo, que quería algo más, él me besó una noche en la playa de la reserva, pasando de amigo a novio como por arte de magia justo en el momento adecuado. Ahora Jacob era la persona a la que más quería en mi vida y estaba conforme y contenta con las leyendas quileutes que hablaban de imprimación y amor eterno. Si se cumplía para mí nada más me importaba.

En cuanto le vi no pude evitar una sonrisa enorme. Me esperaba sonriente como siempre, alto como un castillo y fuerte, cruzado de brazos y vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones cortos. Jacob era guapísimo y yo a su lado parecía lo que era: una niña. Aunque ya era más alta que mi madre seguía pareciendo una enana al lado de mi novio. Físicamente éramos polos opuestos. Yo no tenía la tez tan blanca como los vampiros, pero parecía pálida en contraste con el resto de la gente. Con Jacob era de risa, como si me hubieran borrado el color de la piel con una goma. Me encantaba mirar como nuestras pieles contrastaban cuando nos tocábamos, o nos sentábamos juntos en algún rincón del bosque. Jacob era enorme, altísimo y fuerte y a mi lado parecía aún más gigantesco. Yo era de estatura normal y complexión delgada, y estaba segura de que cuando alguien nos viera por ahí de la mano pensaría que nos llevábamos más de diez años, sin saber que la realidad superaba la ficción.

Incluso mis manos se perdían entre las suyas, enormes. Jacob era enorme, y era todo para mí. Cuando llegué a su altura me agarró entre sus brazos y me levantó. Me estampó un beso en los labios, espontáneo y fuerte, como todo lo que hacía. Le devolví el abrazo y abrí la boca un poco, ansiosa de él y encantada al dejar pasar su lengua. ¡Cómo le echaba de menos!

Dejé caer la mochila al suelo mientras apretaba los hombros del chico y besaba sus labios carnosos. Ese hombre era mi debilidad. Por fin logró soltarme y volvió a sonreírme.

¿Cómo ha ido el primer día en el instituto?- Preguntó recogiendo mi mochila- ¿Ha sido una tortura?

No- contesté mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Abrí la puerta de la casa-. Ha sido normal, pero te he echado de menos.

Me besó en el pelo y me siguió hacia dentro de la casa, dejó la mochila en una silla de la mesa y se acomodó en una butaca del salón. Me miró sin perderse nada mientras yo me recogía el pelo con una goma, me quitaba la chaqueta y sacaba los libros de la cartera. Bostecé, no estaba acostumbrada a madrugar. Si en algo me parecía a Jacob era en lo mucho que me gustaba dormir. Y esa misma mañana la tortura de levantarme temprano había empezado para mí.

Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a esa sensación tan maravillosa que me recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta, inundando cada célula de mi ser, cuando veía a Jacob o pensaba en él. Eran más que simples mariposas en el estómago, era como volar, flotar, era algo más parecido a la posesión. El hombre que me esperaba en la butaca era mío desde antes de nacer, estaba segura de eso. Me planté frente a él y me agarró con sus enormes manos como si yo no pesara nada y me sentó en el brazo de la butaca, con mis piernas descansando sobre él. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo a él para así tenerme cara a cara.

Sólo tuve que girar un poco la cara para poder besarle, agarrando su cara a la vez para controlar mejor la situación. Él me devolvió el beso lenta y suavemente, pero para mí no era suficiente y devoré su boca con ansia. Él me tenía abrazada y me apretujaba entre sus enormes brazos, mientras nuestro beso era cada vez más cálido y salvaje. No recuerdo muy bien cuánto rato llevábamos así o por qué, pero acabé sentada sobre él, apretando sus hombros y sus brazos con mis ansiosas manos. No sé si era su cuerpo pero tenía un calor fuera de lo normal en ese momento.

Sus cálidas manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta y subieron por mi espalda. Cuando llegaron al cierre del sujetador, volvieron a bajar, acariciando mi piel con los dedos. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron al cien por cien de su capacidad, pero sólo podían captar a Jacob, el resto de mi entorno quedaba reducido a nada para mí. Yo intentaba no hacerle daño con mis uñas en los hombros, y me fue casi imposible no hundirlas en su carne cuando mordió mi labio inferior con pasión.

De golpe, y para mi sorpresa, Jacob puso una mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sobrepasando los límites que yo estaba segura de que él había establecido en su mente. No le culpaba, yo también deseaba algo más que besos, y me costaba horrores no entrar en temas mayores. Llevaba días con una idea fija en la cabeza, que seguro que mi padre ya había captado, e intentaba plantearle a mi novio el tema de alguna forma. Por eso su mano en mi pecho fue divina.

Aun con la pasión con la que nos devorábamos la boca, la mano de Jacob empezó lenta y cuidadosamente, apretando mi carne entre sus dedos después, algo tímidamente. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca para perderse en la suya, pero estoy segura de que lo captó, porque su mano se tornó algo menos suave sobre mí.

Creo que en cuestión de nano-segundos perdí el control y puse mi diminuta mano sobre la gigantesca de Jacob sobre mi pecho y apreté, mientras pegaba mi cuerpo el máximo al de él. Era divino y sentí unas ganas apremiantes de que ese hombre me tocara en todos los lugares de mi cuerpo de la misma manera. Deseaba a Jacob, deseaba ser de Jacob para siempre, y sobretodo, deseaba que Jacob me hiciera el amor.

Me pregunto si hubiera pasado en ese sillón de no ser porque él me sacó de encima suyo a una velocidad increíble y me dejó tranquilamente sentada a su lado, en el respaldo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de qué pasaba oí y vi a mi padre entrar por la puerta, con mi madre al lado. Seguro que en ese momento estaba colorada en extremo, mientras intentaba ordenar mi mente para no pensar en la manaza de Jacob acariciándome un pecho. Tarde, por la cara de mi padre no hacía falta seguir buscando excusas. Aunque nos encontró a ambos sentados y con las manos a la vista, lo sabía perfectamente.

Me daba lo mismo, ya habían tenido conmigo una charla sobre novios, sexo, adolescencia y todas esas cosas que yo sabía de sobra con antelación. Y estaba segura de que mi padre sabía lo que yo sentía y lo que estaba planeando pedirle a Jacob, y no iba a esperar mucho. Si sabía eso, nada más podría ofenderle.

Todo quedó en una sonrisa forzada por parte de Jacob, mi padre intentando disimular su opinión en su cara y yo dando vueltas a la cabeza. Pero aunque todo hubiera quedado reducido a un momento de tensión, para mí se había abierto la caja de Pandora. Nunca más los besos con Jacob serían suficientes, no después de haber sentido su mano en mi cuerpo.


	2. Es lo que el cosmos quiere

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta chorrada. La cosa empieza a aumentar de temperatura.

Gracias a Marutobe por apoyarme y por leerme y comentarme. 3

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Jacob me acercó al instituto en su coche. Cuando salía por la puerta con mi padre, que iba a llevarme, mi novio apareció insistiendo en que fuera con él. Sonreí gustosa ante la idea, no ver a Jacob hasta la hora de salir de clase era demasiado para mí.<p>

- Se está volviendo insoportable- me dijo él a mitad del camino. Tras el saludo inicial era lo primero que salía de su boca.

- ¿El qué?- Pregunté atónita, no sabía a qué se refería pero no me gustó el tono.

Jacob suspiró y cambió la marcha del coche. Miraba fijamente la carretera llena de curvas que llevaba al pueblo mientras yo esperaba en silencio una respuesta.

- Se me hace muy difícil ocultar cosas en mi mente- dijo al fin. Los viajes con él eran más largos que con mi padre-. Que alguien invada tu mente a todas horas es más desagradable cuando tienes pensamientos sobre su hija.

- Ah…- era por mi padre- A mi también me cuesta no pensar ciertas cosas.

Mi novio volvió a suspirar y tuve la sensación de que no me contaba toda la historia. Bueno, él había sacado ese tema y a mí podría servirme para sacar el tema que yo necesitaba tratar. Buscaría un enlace lógico que lo hiciera parecer casual.

- Sobretodo ahora, entiendo lo que quieres decir con insoportable- seguí, y él dejó de mirar la carretera un segundo para lanzarme una mirada interrogativa-. Llevo unos días pensando en… cosas poco habituales en mí, y mi padre sabe todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

- Y no es nada cómodo- añadió él, cogiendo una de las últimas curvas de la carretera. Forks se veía a lo lejos-. Hay muchas cosas que se me escapan, porque no logro acostumbrarme a ocultar mis pensamientos.

El tema volvía a desviarse. Mi reclamo no surtía efecto, y yo necesitaba sacarle a Jacob el tema. Pasemos por delante de la casa de mi abuelo y respiré hondo. No iba a ser fácil. Estaba acostumbrada a que con Jacob todo fuera fácil, natural, todo salía sólo. Pero esta vez pensé que quizás la mejor idea era dejar el tema para otro momento. Él estaba bastante nervioso, noté como apretaba las manos al volante con fuerza.

- Jacob… cálmate- le pedí cuando cogió una de las últimas curvas con demasiada brusquedad.

- Es que…- cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró- se me hace tan difícil controlarme.

Puse una de mis manos sobre una de las suyas, en el volante, y le acaricié levemente. No me gustaba que Jacob sufriera, ni que fuera un poquito, porque todo lo que le ocurría me afectaba a mí tanto como a él. El problema de que alguien le leyera la mente a todas horas es que Jacob había desarrollado una cualidad espectacular de ocultar cosas a los demás. Muchas veces yo intuía que lo pasaba mal, pero me era imposible saberlo con certeza.

Cuando el coche paró me di cuenta de que estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Miré a Jacob, que me miraba con la expresión serena. Entonces me invadía esa extraña sensación de querer hacer algo por él, para que se sintiera mejor. Y la frustración de no saber el qué que muchas veces venía después.

Se acercó a mí, doblando su cuerpo, hasta besarme. Agarró mis mejillas con sus manos y me besó durante lo que me parecieron segundos, pero que fue el tiempo suficiente como para dejarme sin aire.

- Te quiero- me dijo cuando apartó sus labios de los míos, sin soltarme la cara.

Me lo decía tan a menudo que debería dejar de tener sentido, pero cada una de esas veces me parecía rozar el cielo con los dedos. Aun no me creía que un hombre así me quisiera. Sonreí.

- Y yo a ti- me soltó la cara y se pasó una mano por el pelo, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que sonreía forzadamente. Estaba preocupado por algo-. Jacob, no te preocupes por mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nessie, venga, vas a llegar tarde a clase- me apremió, dejando el tema aparcado, por el momento.

Salí del coche confundida y nerviosa, y el día se me hizo eterno. No presté atención en clase ni a mis compañeros, porque la mayoría del tiempo mi novio ocupaba el cien por cien de mi mente. Terminé las clases terriblemente enfadada conmigo misma, molesta por ser tan estúpida y frustrada al límite de lo humano. Apenas me despedí de mis compañeras cuando tocó el último timbre, no estaba de humor. Salí con el tumulto de alumnos por la puerta principal mirando al suelo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo interiormente. No caí en que Jacob me esperaría a la salida hasta que lo vi, alto e imponente como siempre, apoyado en su coche con los brazos cruzados. Había tenido la decencia de ponerse una camiseta. Lo agradecí en mi fuero interno.

Me acerqué a él intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no quiso acompañarme, pero que vi en su rostro. Estaba más tranquilo, menos preocupado, lo pude notar en su actitud. Su sonrisa era completamente sincera y limpia, era esa sonrisa que me desarmaba. Pero algo dentro de mí seguía nervioso, incluso cuando estuve delante de él. Como de costumbre, su saludo fue un beso en los labios, siempre más largo y fogoso de lo que debería ser en público. Y entonces mi mente se distrajo un poco de tanto descontrol y le agarré las mejillas. Maldición, siempre lograba desconcentrarme cuando me besaba.

Le pasé las manos por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho enorme.

- Estás más calmado- afirmé sin esperar respuesta, era evidente-. ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?

- No- me devolvió el abrazo-. Pero tú pareces enfadada.

Claro que parecía enfadada, estaba que echaba humo. Ni siquiera las distracciones que Jacob me podía proporcionar lograron aplacar del todo mi ira hacía mí misma. Resoplé y le miré a los ojos, cansada.

- No entiendo del todo qué ha pasado esta mañana, Jacob- expliqué, con toda la seriedad que fui capaz de recopilar en mi interior.

Me miro fijamente y asintió. Siempre bastaban pocas palabras con ese hombre. Me soltó y abrió la puerta del coche, en una petición silenciosa de que entrara de una vez para poder seguir con la conversación. Rodeé el coche y entré por la puerta del copiloto. Enseguida arrancó y salimos del aparcamiento.

- Lo siento- dijo él-. Por lo de esta mañana.

- Disculpas aceptadas- respondí casi sin pensarlo, nerviosa-. Pero me lo explicas.

Quería saber qué le atormentaba tanto para poder buscar una forma de ayudarlo y ayudarme de paso. Asintió y tomó una curva cerrada.

- Tu padre me pone nervioso- eso ya lo sabía de sobra, quería algo nuevo, no podía ser sólo eso-. Me incomoda cada vez más, Nessie.

- Mi padre es molesto para todos, Jacob.

- No, no es sólo eso- carraspeó y oí su corazón acelerarse-. Veamos, trataré de explicártelo de forma… leve.

Esperé paciente, aunque mi paciencia era tan escasa como la de mi tío Emmett, como si realmente compartiéramos sangre. Jacob puso una expresión pensativa sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Iba hacia La Push y mi paciencia estaba al límite.

- Es molesto que entren en tu mente- por fin habló, imagino que agradecido de no tener que mirarme a la cara-. Es menos molesto cuando piensas que su hija es la niña más adorable que has visto en tu vida- entonces me lanzó una mirada, pero yo no sonreía, expectante-. O cuando piensas que su hija se está convirtiendo en una mujer excepcionalmente preciosa.

- Al grano, Jake- pedí, deseando que se dejara de palabrería.

- Es muy molesto cuando tu padre lee ciertas cosas en mi mente- escupió con amargura en la voz.

- Todos pensamos cosas que no queremos que nadie lea- añadí-. Jacob, créeme, más vergüenza me da a mí pensar ciertas cosas. Que su propia hija piense según qué y él tenga que enterarse.

- Entonces me entiendes- aminoró la marcha un poco, para poder mirarme unos segundos-. Y esta mañana estaba muy nervioso, porque no pude evitar pensar cosas tabú frente a tu padre.

Reí en silencio. Me entraron unas ganas casi irreprimibles de gritarle a Jacob que era un exagerado, que era mucho peor que tu padre te oyera pensar en todas las cosas que le harías a tu novio si lo tuvieras delante. Eso sí era vergonzoso y frustrante, no poder hacer nada sin que tu intimidad fuera violada, aun sin pretenderlo por su parte. Jacob frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en el volante.

- Olvidemos lo que pasó esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- sugerí sonriendo.

Asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa. Aceleró y yo me sentí aliviada. Nunca había discutido con Jacob, y me alegré de que esa no hubiera sido la primera vez. Me sentí muy contenta en ese momento y me dediqué a mirar a mi novio el resto del trayecto, mientras él, más contento también visiblemente, me explicaba tonterías del taller en el que trabajaba. Entre risas, aparcó el coche frente a su casa.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?- Me preguntó al bajar del coche, y la respuesta fue gritada en mi mente- Tu padre me ha dado toda la tarde.

- Cosas de la custodia compartida- bromeé, entrando en su casa tras él.

- En serio, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

Apenas cerré la puerta le abracé por la espalda, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta y juntándolas sobre sus abdominales. Aspiré aire y su olor me embriagó los sentidos, nublándome la mente y dejándomela sin gota de sentido común. Pegué mi cuerpo a su espalda y subí mis manos por su piel, llegando a sus pectorales. Me apreté contra él y dibujé cerca de su nuca con la nariz, sobre la camiseta, poniéndome de puntillas.

El olor que desprendía su cuerpo era la cosa más afrodisíaca que jamás había olido. Antes su olor me ayudaba a dormir, me hacía sentir feliz y me alegraba cualquier momento. Pero ahora lograba encender mi cuerpo con sólo percibirlo, y cada día más.

- ¡Esto es lo que quieres hacer esta tarde?- Preguntó él, sacándome contra mi voluntad de mi mundo de fantasía- ¿Agarrarte a mí cómo un mono?

- ¡No me estoy agarrando a ti cómo un mono!- Me aparté de él, riéndome por la broma pero fingiendo estar muy ofendida- Si no quieres no te toco más, idiota.

Me senté en el sofá y seguí con la mirada al enorme quileute que caminó el corto espacio hasta la nevera y la abrió. No me perdí detalle de cómo se agachaba un poco para sacar una lata de lo que parecía un refresco de cola. Me miró y yo negué con la cabeza. _Paso de la cola, gracias_, pensé en mi interior, sin dejar de mirarle.

Abrió la lata, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de líquido saltaran en todas las direcciones. Cuándo le miraba así era como si el tiempo se ralentizara y me permitiera disfrutar más de cualquier cosa. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta. ¿Cuándo demonios se la había quitado? No importaba, así tenía más dónde mirar. Me maldije momentáneamente por no haberme dado cuenta, pero de repente ya lo tenía frente a mí.

- En serio, enana- bebió de su refresco y se sentó a mi lado-. Podemos ir a la playa, o quedarnos aquí a ver la tele. O cualquier cosa que te apetezca hacer.

- No me apetece ir a ningún sitio- no, porque sólo me apetecía una cosa, y estábamos solos en casa de Jacob, lejos de mi padre y su escudriñamiento mental permanente.

Le miré con deseo, o al menos lo intenté. Quería provocarle y hacerle entender que deseaba que estuviera sobre mí en ese sofá, y no sentado con esa lata en la mano y mirándome con cara de expectación. Pasé un dedo por su brazo y me acerqué a él. Me miró y sonrió. Por fin dejó la lata en la mesita de té y pareció reaccionar a mis reclamos, agarrándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia sí, con su acostumbrada poca finura.

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como siempre, tan caliente que parecía que quemaba al tocarme. Me abalancé sobre sus labios, hambrienta y cansada de esperar. Sabía a la maldita cola y a deseo desesperado. Bien, él también deseaba todo esto, no hacer otra cosa que besarnos y abrazarnos como si tuviéramos un reloj con una cuenta atrás con tiempo límite para estar así. Me encantaba eso de Jacob, que me hiciera vivir cada simple cosa de la vida como si fuera la última vez que se nos permitiera vivirla.

- Esto es lo que quieres hacer- me dijo cuando me separé de él.

Me cogió como si yo pesara diez quilos y me sentó sobre él. Yo adoraba que hiciera eso, manejarme como si yo fuera una muñeca y él adoraba tenerme encima, yo lo sabía. Volví a besarle, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

- Es lo más divertido que hay para hacer por aquí- me reí y Jacob me miró aguantándose la risa-. Y tu padre no está y todo es perfecto. Es el cosmos el que nos lo pide.

- ¿El cosmos quiere que estés aquí encima de mí toda la tarde?- Preguntó antes de besarme el cuello- Maldito cosmos, que sucio es.


	3. Malditos animales

_**El tercer capítulo de esta locura de fic. Espero k os guste! Como siempre, dedicado a Marutobe y a mi hermana :)**_

_**(Gracias por los reviews)**_

* * *

><p>- ¿El cosmos quiere que estés aquí encima de mí toda la tarde?- Preguntó antes de besarme el cuello- Maldito cosmos, que sucio es.<p>

Y las palabras ya no hicieron falta. Necesitaba tocarle, acariciarle y pasar mis manos por todos los rincones a los que alcanzaban sin dejar de besarle. Necesitaba esos besos, maldita sea. Eran como el aire para respirar, necesarios para seguir con vida. Necesarios para estar completa, porque cada segundo que pasaba lejos de ese hombre era como estar a medias, vacía en parte. Y en ese sofá, lejos de la escucha de mi padre, era libre para imaginar todas las barbaridades que quisiera sobre el cuerpo que tenía bajo el mío, sobre todos sus rincones. Ahora mi pensamiento era sólo mío y se estaba ensuciando mucho, hasta estar tan caliente como las manos que Jacob paseaba por mi espalda.

Yo era consciente de muchas cosas que sucedían al mismo tiempo. Notaba que nuestras respiraciones se volvían pesadas, obligándome a separarme de él un segundo para coger aire. La temperatura corporal de Jacob estaba subiendo ligeramente, podía notarlo porque su sangre era bombeada más rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Eso se traducía en que la sangre que palpitaba fuertemente por su cuello me estaba llamando cada vez más. Puedo contener mis instintos fácilmente, pero el aroma embriagador que desprendía la piel de ese hombre me llamaba como la dulce miel a las golosas abejas. Hacía crecer mi hambre y mi expectación, me hacía desearle más, desear acercarme sutilmente a su carne oscura y simplemente clavar mis dientes para calmar mi apetito.

Por fin él movió las manos más allá de mi espalda. Sus dedos dibujaron formas irreconocibles hasta mi cintura, bajaron hasta mis caderas paseándose y se aferraron a ellas con ansia. Apretaba mi carne con fuerza, a sabiendas de que no iba a hacerme daño. Me mordió el labio soltando un suspiro y me apreté contra él. Tal vez si me pegaba a él lo máximo posible nos fundíamos en uno sólo, porque yo no deseaba otra cosa. Quería saber cómo se sentirían las manos de Jacob en otros sitios, sus besos, todo. Sabía y deseaba que todo lo que yo fuera capaz de imaginar fuera superado con creces por la realidad, ya que me veía incapaz de aventurar siquiera la mitad de lo increíble que eso podía llegar a ser.

Besé su cuello, arrancando suspiros a mi paso, bocanadas de aire que se escapaban por mi culpa, porque mi lengua estaba de visita, tímida primero, como si no supiera lo que hacía. Entonces me agarró del trasero y me sentó mejor sobre él, y yo me sobresalté por dentro. No expresé nada corporalmente, al menos eso pretendí, pero noté lo excitado que estaba Jacob. Era innegable y era grandioso para mí. Era la primera vez que era consciente de ello, pero estaba tan excitada por todo que perdí completamente la vergüenza. Y la cordura.

Cogí una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre uno de mis pechos. Esa sensación, la palma de su mano apretando mi pezón, sólo recordarle tuve que cerrar los ojos. Era extasiante. Él se sorprendió y fue cuidadoso primero, tocando con precaución, como si yo fuera a romperme. Le miré a los ojos y sentí el momento más íntimo que había experimentado jamás. Apretó con más fuerza. No necesitaba decírselo. Él sabía que yo era suya, toda. Pero algo dentro de él, y supongo que dentro de mí, sabía que todo pasaba demasiado deprisa. Una mano en mi pecho, la otra apretándome contra él y algo ajeno entre mis piernas palpitando contra mí ansiosamente. Alguna conexión se generó en mi cerebro y llevé una mano a sus pantalones sin pensarlo dos veces. Acaricié por encima de la tela lentamente, para intentar adivinar qué encontraría debajo. Le besé sin una pizca de cordura ya. Todo era tan delicioso que cuando él me agarró de la cintura para apartarme un poco, fue como si de repente alguien me diera una bofetada.

- ¿Jacob?- Me dejó sentada sobre sus rodillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- No pasa nada- no me miraba y de repente me sentí estúpida y ridícula-. No es culpa tuya, Nessie.

Me quedé mirándole, bloqueada por la situación y si saber muy bien qué hacer. Me levanté y le di la espalda, asomándome a la ventana sólo para no tener que mirare a él. Cogí un mechón de mi pelo y lo enredé en uno de mis dedos. No quería decir nada, no podía pensar palabras coherentes en ese momento. Por supuesto que era mi maldita culpa. Yo había sobrepasado los límites que imaginé que él se había autoimpuesto en su interior.

- Lo siento- logré articular en voz baja.

- No tienes que sentir nada, tonta- se había levantado y estaba detrás de mí, pero sin tocarme-. Simplemente ha sido demasiado de golpe.

No sabía qué decir. Tal vez no tenía nada que decir. La vergüenza y la rabia crecían a partes iguales en mi interior. Cuando sentí sus enormes manos en mis hombros me sobresalté. Era un toque suave y cálido, como siempre, delicado como si yo pudiera romperme bajo su presión, como si yo no fuera casi indestructible y necesitara que él tuviera cuidado. Bajó sus manos por mis brazos y se pegó a mí. No moví ni un músculo, mi cuepro no le ofreció respuesta alguna. Pude notar su pesada respiración sobre mi cabeza. Suspiró y dijo, susurrando contra mi pelo:

- Yo siempre voy a ser quién tú necesites. Siempre lo que desees, cuando lo desees.

- Ya no sé lo que deseo- mentí aunque no se me diera bien, no con Jacob.

- Tú sólo ves la parte divertida- no té que sonreía-. Yo veo la parte en la que no soy capaz de acercarme a tu padre nunca más.

Me di la vuelta y le enfrenté de cara. El último comentario no me hizo gracia. Él no se daba cuenta de que mis pensamientos eran tan privados como los suyos. Que yo tenía que pasar mucho más tiempo bajo la atenta escucha del que todo lo oye. Era como si el hecho de no poder pensar con libertad sólo le afectara a él. Al cuerno con mi padre, al cuerno con los pensamientos impuros, al cuerno con las trabas mentales de Jacob.

Me acerqué a él y pegué mi pecho al suyo. Le hablé a centímetros de su boca:

- Mírame- ordené en un susurro que intenté que sonara provocativo-. ¿Es que tú no lo deseas? ¿Acaso no voy a ser yo todo lo que tú necesites?

Y me besó. De una forma ruda, caso con rabia. Me cogió desprevenida y me encantó, sus manos en la base de mi espalda, mi pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente al ritmo de mi respiración, contra su pecho, contra su respiración, tal vez ya la misma que la mía. Me deseaba, claro que me deseaba, me deseaba con sus ojos, con sus labios, con sus manos.

No té la pared fría a mi espalda, contrastando con el calor que sentía en ese momento. Me agarré a él, porque notaba que podía flaquear en cualquier momento. Me agarré a su espalda, a sus músculos, a su suavidad a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme seguir en este mundo, cuerda. Todo lo que percibían mis sentidos era Jacob. Jacob en mi piel, Jacob en mi olfato, en mi vista cuando lograba abrir los ojos, Jacob en mi boca y en cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo.

Y como si todo fuera un sueño, desperté de repente. Ambos nos reímos tontamente al oír a Billy acercarse. El ruido de las ruedas era inconfundible. Coloqué dos rizos cobrizos que caían sobre mi cara y bajé mi camiseta el trozo que él la había subido investigando en mi cuerpo. Esperé no estar demasiado colorada y me senté al lado de Jacob en el sofá. El tramo de Billy hasta llegar a la sala era largo y nos encontró viendo la tele. Un concurso, una película, daba lo mismo, pues no prestaría atención a nada de todos modos. Sonreí a Billy cuando estuvo cerca de nosotros.

- Tus compañeros sienten mucha curiosidad por ti- las palabras de mi padre me llegaron como de lejos.

- ¿Eh?- Con la cara apoyada en la ventanilla, medio presa del sopor de las ocho y media de la mañana. Era un alivio no pensar en nada a esas horas de la mañana.

- Piensan que eres muy interesante- siguió él, conduciendo a toda velocidad por las curvilíneas carreteras rurales de Forks-. Tienen pensamientos muy curiosos. Se sienten atraídos por ti.

- Lo sé, papá- cerré los ojos para dejarme vencer por mi sopor.

- Se sienten atraídos por ti porque eres un vampiro- explicó él, no dejándome abandonarme a la modorra matutina-. Como les pasa a Sue, Emily, Rachel o a tu abuelo.

- Gracias, papá- dije seria, pero bromeando-. Se sienten atraídos por eso, no porque yo sea un encanto ni nada de eso.

- Eres un encanto- paró el coche en seco. Habíamos llegado-. Pero sabes a qué me refiero. Ten cuidado.

- Lo llevo bien, papá- dije cerrando la puerta del coche tras de mí-. Relájate, por Dios- añadí andando hacia el instituto.

Me daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en la gente, aun cuando mi intención era todo lo contrario a eso. No me interesaba ser el centro de atención de nada. Sólo quería ir a ese sitio las horas que me tocaran y salir de allí, a poder ser sin ser demasiado llamativa. Pero estaba claro que no iba a ser así. De pequeña me encantaba que todos los que me conocían se quedaran prendados de mí. Es lo normal, soy medio vampiro. Pero no esa gente a la que no conozco de nada, que me miran como si fuera algo extraordinario.

Pasar por el instituto sin relacionarme con nadie era básicamente imposible, eso lo sabía de sobras. Pero pensaba elegir muy bien con quién compartía mi tiempo, puesto que no es fácil pasar desapercibida si evitas comer, eres llamativa por naturaleza y tu novio de dos metros por dos metros viene a buscarte a la puerta día sí y día no.

Pasé el resto del día pensando que esa tarde me tocaba ir de caza. Tarde de caza obligada con papá y el tío Emmett. Olvídate de ver hoy a Jacob, olvídate de descansar. Olvídate de cualquier cosa que no sea destrozar osos y pumas. Cacería obligada, a nadie le importa si no tienes necesidad cuando tienes que ir cada día a un recinto cerrado lleno de gente respirando y bombeando sangre. A nadie le importaba que yo lo llevara bien.

Y sin causarme sorpresa alguna, mis dos escoltas estaban esperándome dentro del coche cuando el timbre anunció el final de las clases. Resoplé al verles. Ni un minuto de tregua me iban a dar. Mi tío me revolvió el pelo cuando me senté en el asiento trasero, metiendo su enorme brazo por entre los asientos delanteros.

- ¿Emocionada con nuestra tarde de aventuras?- Preguntó él, con aquella enorme y sincera sonrisa que siempre me obligaba a alegrarme.

- Mucho- mentí, a sabiendas de que no mentía a mi padre.

- No está nada emocionada, Emmett- sentenció el que todo lo sabe-. Pero sabe que tenemos que ir a cazar, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, acompañando todo con una sonrisa forzada. Como siempre, el coche se adentró en el bosque, pero esta vez no en dirección a nuestra casa. Quería estar callada pero con Emmett en un coche es imposible, así que contesté todas su preguntas sobre mi día en el instituto, y cuando me di cuenta el coche estaba parado en un claro. Árboles a todos los lados, y un montón de olores atractivos y nuevos.

- Nunca habíamos venido a aquí- susurré bajando del coche-. ¿Cuánto rato has conducido?

- Lo equivalente a unas 5 horas- contestó, cerrando su puerta-. Pero ha sido realmente cerca de dos horas. Hemos buscado un sitio más apartado que la última vez.

- Pues manos a la obra- era mi tío que, ansioso ya, estiraba los brazos-. Edward, tú al norte. La niña y yo iremos al Sud.

- Tened cuidado- advirtió mi padre-. Nos vemos aquí en dos horas, antes que anochezca del todo.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza y me adentré en la espesura de los árboles con mi tío. Para él la caza era todo un ritual que debía respetarse. Seguíamos pistas en silencio, reconociendo los rastros de olores y sólo corriendo cuando teníamos a la presa localizada y pensábamos atacar. Noté un olor muy fuerte a la media hora de andar. No era un animal que yo hubiera olido nunca y miré a mi compañero de caza. Mi tío estaba rígido y miraba al frente con los ojos fijos en algún punto delante de él. No era un animal sólo, eran mínimo cuatro. Eran grandes, casi como osos. Mi tío se puso un dedo sobre los labios y me pidió silencio. Obedecí con una mezcla de miedo e intriga. Estaba asustada y pensé en Jacob. Con él nunca tenía miedo de nada.

Emmett comenzó a avanzar como sólo un vampiro sabe hacer. Rápidamente pero sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Le seguí todo lo rápido y silencioso que pude.

- Nessie…- susurró él, tan bajo que me costó oírle. Aun no podía ver a esos animales- A tu derecha hay un oso bastante grande. Es tuyo.

- Pero- empecé a protestar-. ¿Qué es eso de ahí delante? ¿No vamos a ir a verlo?

- No, no sabemos qué es. No voy a arriesgarme a ver qué narices son esas cosas y no voy a ponerte en peligro o tu padre me matará.

- ¿Por qué me ha dejado ir contigo?

- Sabe que no te apetecía venir a cazar- sonrisa inocente y amplia-. Y sabe que conmigo te lo pasas mejor- guiñó un ojo-. Ve a por el oso.

¿A por el oso? Yo quería saber qué eran esas cosas que habíamos olido. De mala gana me desvié del camino que seguía el hedor de aquellos seres. No eran nada que yo hubiera olido antes, y sin embargo una idea estúpida cruzó mi mente. Había algo familiar en el olor que me hizo pensar en lobos. Mi percepción no era tan precisa como la de mi tío, ni mi olfato, pero estaba casi segura de que eran lobos. Olían muy diferente, pero algo en ellos me decía lo que eran. Pero no los que yo conocía, los que olía a menudo.

Vi al oso frente a mí y corrí. No tenía sed, ni ansia por beber su cálida sangre. Pero estaba enfadada. Y necesité hacer algo con mi ira que no fuera ponerme a gritar. Llegué a dónde estaba el pobre animal y no le di tiempo a ver qué le estaba pasando. Me agarré a su cuello dando un rápido salto y lo agarré con brazos y piernas. No sabía dónde estaba mi tío Emmett, mi padre estaba lejos, al norte, y esos malditos animales desconocidos estaban tan cerca de mí que odié a ese oso por tener que matarlo y no poder ir a ver qué eran. Clavé mis dientes y noté el líquido caliente y espeso salir a borbotones contra mi paladar. Había adquirido una práctica excelente en mis años cazando, aunque hoy no vigilé que la sangre no manchara mi pelo o mi ropa. Cuando tuve al oso en el suelo y un mejor acceso a él, oí un ruido sordo a mi izquierda. Era por donde se supone que estaban esas criaturas, esos lobos. Me aparté de mi presa y corrí en esa dirección todo lo que pude.

Vi a mi tío Emmett encima de un árbol y me hizo una señal para que me escondiera. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero me quedé inmóvil y callada. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada, pero el olor de esos lobos invadía toda la zona. Noté a mi tío detrás de mí y le seguí caminando de vuelta al coche. Estaba muy serio y no contestó nada concreto cuando le pregunté qué eran y qué había visto.


	4. El tratado

**Cuatro capítulo ya. Vamos a saber cosas sobre esos lobos enormes que teme Nessie. Algo sobre lo que está pasando. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p>No dormí bien. Mi mente no dejaba de confabular teorías sobre lo que eran esas cosas, esos que en mi cabeza eran lobos. Animales enormes sin forma definida. Soñé toda la noche, con esos seres. Dando vueltas alrededor de mí, masas negras amenazantes. Notaba al peligro mientras una de esas formas se acercaba a mí. Yo sobre el suelo húmedo del bosque, lejos de casa, lejos de mi tío o de mi padre, por cosas de los sueños sin poder moverme. Sentí el miedo correr por mi cuerpo, pero no podía escapar. El lobo gigante estaba sobre mí y grité.<p>

Y abrí los ojos como platos. Sobre mí sólo estaba el techo de mi habitación. Respiré hondo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Una maldita pesadilla, sólo era eso. Nada era real.

Me levanté de la cama, aturdida y medio dormida, y caminé a tientas hasta el pasillo. No había ninguna luz encendida en la casa. Agudicé el oído para intentar captar dónde estaban mis padres. Nada.

Mi tía Rosalie subió por las escaleras y se acercó a mí. Aunque fueran a saber qué horas de la madrugada su pelo, su ropa y su maquillaje parecían frescos, como de buena mañana.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito, cielo?- Me abrazó- ¿Pasa algo?

- Una pesadilla- dije contra su hombro-. Sólo eso.

- Vuelve a la cama- me dio un beso en la coronilla-. Intenta volver a dormirte.

- ¿Y mis padres?- Pregunté. Mi última intención era volver a la cama- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Vi en sus ojos esa mirada dura que regalaba a los que se entrometían. Algo estaba pasando y yo no debía saberlo, estaba claro. Esa mujer podía ser el ser más dulce de la tierra si quería, pero dentro de sí había mucho poder y mucha rabia.

- Están atendiendo unos asuntos y me han pedido que venga a ver qué todo está bien.

- Asuntos- repetí-. Atendiendo asuntos que yo no debo saber.

- No, cielo- su mirada se volvió dulce y me pasó una mano por el pelo-. Estabas durmiendo, sólo eso. Claro que puedes saberlo.

No le creí. Mi instinto me decía qué pasaba algo, o tal vez sólo era la angustia que me habían provocado esos lobos misteriosos. Me di cuenta de que mi tía estaba colocada frente a la escalera, de modo que me fuera difícil bajar sin su consentimiento.

- Quiero un vaso de agua- mentí descaradamente, pero pensé que si ella se negaba a dejarme bajar yo tendría una baza para jugar-. Déjame bajar.

- Yo te lo subo. Ve a la cama.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta, caminando hacia mi habitación. Escuché atentamente cada paso que mi tía daba en los escalones, creyéndose victoriosa. Esperé a que llegara abajo y la imité, bajando los escalones a gran velocidad.

- Te he dicho que volvieras a la cama- advirtió ella, con voz dura.

- ¿Por qué ha estado Jacob aquí?

Me quedé parada al pie de las escaleras. El olor de Jacob inundaba la sala y no tenía lógica. Entonces estuve segura de qué algo pasaba, y de que tenía que ver con aquellos lobos. Si él había estado en mi casa de noche, después de que yo me durmiera, era porque yo no debía saber algo, o porque algo había pasado. Había otro olor.

- ¿Jacob? No ha estado aquí.

- Vamos, tía- sonreí-. Notas su olor perfectamente. Su "tufo", como te gusta decir.

- De acuerdo- se sentó en el sofá y me miró-. Ha venido a hablar con tus padres. No hemos creído necesario despertarte puesto que no es importante.

- ¿Y Sam?- Me asomé a la ventana esperando ver algo- El otro que vino era Sam, ¿no?

- Están hablando con Carlisle- admitió.

- Es sobre esos lobos- deduje. Me puse nerviosa de golpe y sentí miedo-. Esos lobos que Emmett y yo olimos en el bosque.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, cielo- mi tía estaba a mi lado y no me di cuenta de cuando se movió del sofá-. Te explicarán todo lo que necesites saber.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta de salida y abrí. Hacía frío y yo iba descalza. El follaje que cubría el suelo estaba húmedo. El viento me apartó el pelo de la cara y oí a mi tía hablarme desde dentro de la casa:

- Nessie- su voz sonaba amenazante-. Entra. No son horas de que pasees por ahí.

- Jacob está aquí y quiero verle- sentencié. No tenía pensado cambiar de idea-. ¿Vas a retenerme por la fuerza?

Ante su silencio, empecé a andar. No llevaba nada en los pies pero no me estaba haciendo daño. Aceleré el paso, siguiendo perfectamente los rastros de olor. Eran bastante recientes, tal vez de menos de una hora. Jacob estaba muy cerca y yo necesitaba mucho verlo. Tenía miedo, y me di cuenta que andar sola por el bosque de noche igual no había sido una idea brillante. Pero sólo tenía que cruzar el lago y andar algo más para llegar a la otra casa. Escuché un ruido a unos metros frente a mí, justo antes del lago y me sobresalté.

Entonces lo vi. Era algo enorme y oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que lograba colarse entre el espeso follaje de los árboles. Quise gritar y noté mi corazón acelerarse. Estaba muerta de miedo. La masa negra, el lobo, se acercaba a mí. Cerré los ojos y me medio escondí tras un árbol grueso. Sé que no servía de nada pero traté de calmarme. Si gritaba era cuestión de segundos que mi tía Rosalie estuviera sobre esa cosa enorme. Entonces le olí.

- ¡Seth!

El enorme lobo estaba frente a mí. Cuanto más se acercaba más podía notar que su pelaje no era negro, si no color arena. Respiré hondo. Era Seth, maldita sea. Me había dejado envolver por el olor de Jacob y no había estado atenta a otros olores. Error de medio vampiro, supuse.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte- reconocí, recobrando el aliento al lado del lobo.

Puse mi mano en su cuello, y usé mis poderes. Le enseñé mi tarde de caza, mis sensaciones al oler a aquellas cosas y mi ansia de verlos. Mi pesadilla y mis ganas de ver a Jacob. Seth me entendería perfectamente si se lo hubiera contado, pero agradecía tener esos poderes en casos como este, cuando me costaba formular frases lógicas en mi cabeza.

El lobo empezó a correr hacia la casa donde Jacob y mis padres hablaban, y yo le seguí sin pensarlo un segundo. Salté el lago y seguí corriendo, hasta que vi la casa frente a nosotros. Seth habría avisado a mi padre, si no es que podía leerme los pensamientos ya. Por eso, antes de que yo llegara a la puerta de entrada, él y Jacob ya estaban allí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Jacob caminó hacia mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cariño, no pasa nada- mi padre se anticipó a mi pregunta-. No pasa nada.

- Es sobre esos lobos, ¿verdad?- Pregunté mirando a mi padre a los ojos.

- No los has visto, ¿no?- me inquirió Jacob, poniéndose frente a mí.

- Los olí, Jacob- extrañé que me tocara, su piel caliente aliviaba mi frío.

- Vamos dentro- ordenó mi padre, y entró en la casa.

Seth se quedó medio escondido entre los árboles y pareció entender algo en la mirada que Jacob le clavó. Esperé a que él hiciera ademán de entrar también. Cuando se giró hacia mí le abracé. Me di cuenta de que estaba helada cuando su piel me pareció quemar.

- Tengo miedo- confesé en un susurro contra su pecho.

- Eh, mírame, estoy aquí- agarró mis mejillas con sus manos y me obligó a mirarle-. No te va a pasar nada.

Entramos en la casa y allí estaban todos. Toda mi familia sentada en el enorme sofá blanco de la sala de estar. Mi tío Emmett y mi padre de pie, apoyados en una pared. Sam de pie apoyado en una mesa. Todos mirándome expectantes.

- Hay otros lobos- dije sin rodeos.

- Hay otros lobos- repitió Sam, cruzado de brazos. No deseaba estar ahí.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No estáis aquí en plena noche porque sí.

- Son la tribu de los Macah- fue Jacob quién habló, colocándose cerca de su alfa-. Su reserva está relativamente cerca de aquí.

- Hace poco tuvieron un ataque no muy lejos de su territorio- siguió Sam-. Vampiros, unos nómadas que sólo estaban de paso, pero hubo muertes humanas. Se pusieron muy nerviosos y su alfa contactó conmigo.

- Ellos están en la frontera con Idaho, así que hay mucho territorio sin lobos entre nosotros y ellos- prosiguió Jacob-. Ellos vinieron para pedir apoyo en caso de que esos nómadas cruzaran a nuestro terreno. Les hablamos de vosotros, en caso de que por circunstancias os cruzarais.

- No les gustó la idea de que ellos cooperaran con nosotros a ningún nivel- intervino mi abuelo-. Para ellos que un lobo haga algún tipo de trato con uno de nosotros es algo impensable.

- No nos dijeron nada de esos otros lobos porque no son un peligro real ahora que saben de nuestra existencia- mi padre fue quién habló-. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Cuando olí a esas cosas no supe qué hacer- confesó Emmett-. Así que te aparté del camino y me acerqué a ellos. Eran cuatro lobos, lo noté. Pero no logré verles.

- ¿Y cómo nos cruzamos con ellos?- Inquirí- Vigilamos mucho las áreas de caza.

- Parece ser que están asustados por los vampiros y están ampliando su vigilancia a territorios vecinos- me contestó Sam-. Dónde cazabais no hay otros lobos, es una zona segura supuestamente. Pero ellos estaban vigilando.

- ¿Por qué no nos atacaron?

- Saben que estabais muy cerca de nuestro territorio, y os vieron cazar animales- explicó Jacob-. Simple deducción, no sois peligrosos. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- Jacob, acompáñala a su cama, por favor- pidió mi madre, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

- Y reúnete con Seth y conmigo aquí- ordenó el alfa-. Volveremos los tres juntos.

Dejamos la habitación y me cogió de la mano. Cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa empezó a andar con prisa, sin soltarme. Ya no sentía miedo porque fuera lo que fuera lo que me amenazara, me sentía a salvo. Jacob caminaba delante de mí pero iba girándose a mirarme. Me sonrió cuando llegamos al lago.

- Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado- me pidió en voz baja.

- ¿Tener cuidado con qué? Si tienes algo más que contarme es el momento.

Me miró fijamente en la oscuridad de la noche. No era una mirada tranquila y feliz. Estaba preocupado y mucho, pero yo no lograba adivinar qué era. Pasé una mano por su mejilla, en una caricia suave y dulce. Odiaba esa incertidumbre y esa impotencia.

- No hay peligro- aseguró-, pero ten cuidado y ya está. No son de mi manada y no sé cómo pueden reaccionar.

- ¿Temes que nos vayan a atacar?- Pregunté empezando a asustarme.

- No, no os van a atacar. Sois los Cullen, saben lo que sois y el trato que tenéis con nosotros. Se meterían en un buen lío si te hicieran algo, eso seguro.

- De acuerdo- asentí sonriendo-. Tendré mucho cuidado.

- Me gustaría que no fueras sola a ningún sitio hasta que todo esto se solucione.

- Sé defenderme- bufé, ofendida.

- ¿De un lobo de 300 kilos?- Preguntó riendo- No durarías ni cinco minutos, preciosa.

Y me dejó con la respuesta en la boca, pues saltó por los árboles para cruzar el lago. Salté y le seguí, siempre sin perderle de vista. Mi tía esperaba en la puerta de casa y nos recibió con bastante indiferencia.

- Me voy a dormir- le dije a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas, perro?- Inquirió la rubia al ver que Jacob había entrado en casa y me seguía escaleras arriba.

- Sólo voy a subir un momento, tranquila- contestó él con un tono burlón-. En seguida me voy.

Mi tía resopló pero se sentó sin decir nada más, y yo acabé de subir las escaleras con Jacob. A él no le gustaba mi habitación. Siempre me decía que era como el de una niña pequeña. Mis muebles blancos, mis cortinas con nubes, mis peluches encima de la cama y sobretodo el cuadro con una bailarina. Todo eso había estado en mi habitación desde que tengo uso de razón, pero él siempre se reía cuando veía todo eso.

Mis cosas de niña pequeña quedaron en un segundo plano cuando, nada más entrar en la habitación, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. No tenía sueño pero sí muchas ganas de él. No le había visto en todo el día y últimamente sentía mucha necesidad de tocarle. Cada vez más. Y Jacob se dejó hacer. Acabé con mi espalda contra la puerta cerrada y él contra mí, besándome. Mi tía abajo, seguramente enfadándose porque él no bajara, sus manos apretando mi cintura y mi cabeza en otro maldito lugar, lejos de ése, dónde todo eran cuerpos tocándose y lenguas encontrándose, y un olor que me embriagaba recorriéndome por completo. Y una mano en mi muslo, de repente, apretando mi carne con ansia, subiendo lentamente por mi piel. Sus labios rozando mi cuello ahora, se dejó llevar, sólo iba a subir un momento, para decirme buenas noches o para ponerme contra la pared e investigar mi cuerpo. Prefería la segunda, estaba claro.

Un suspiro se escapó de mi boca y ya no me acordaba de dónde estaba, de qué hora era, ni de que Jacob tenía que irse. Me lo recordó él con una sonrisa en la boca cuando logró apartarse un poco de mí.

- Tengo que irme- susurró posando su frente contra la mía.

- Quédate un poco más- supliqué-. Seguro que Sam tiene cosas que hablar con mi abuelo o mi padre.

- Sam tiene una casa a la que ir- replicó-. Y una mujer. Es media noche, Nessie.

- De acuerdo, vete- dije haciéndome la molesta, jugando-. No pasa nada. Me quedaré aquí sola.

- Mañana nos vemos- dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara-. Bueno, mañana no, ya es mañana. Ya me entiendes.

Me reí y volví a besarle, un beso corto en los labios que equivalía a una despedida silenciosa. Le miré salir de mi habitación y me quedé unos segundos parada en medio de la sala. Tardé en volver a dormirme, pero cuando lo logré, no soñé con enormes lobos amenazantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya sabéis más cositas sobre esos lobos, quién son y de dónde son. Ahora nos queda saber qué van a hacer y que hará Nessie. <strong>

**Voy a contestar a los reviews!**

**Marutobe: Mi mayor fan T_T gracias por leerme siempre y decirme k molo! gracias por ser mi filtro xDDD sabes k todo esto es para ti! (L)**

**DEXGA: Gracias por tu review! espeor k me sigas leyendo y k mi fic te siga gustando ^^**

**Alice V Grenne Masen Cullen:Gracias por leerme! y espero k sigas disfrutando :P**

**Blackda: Akí tienes unas cuantas respuestas sobre lo que me preguntabas. Ya sabes quién son y pk eran diferentes para Nessie. Como no son los lobos que ella conoce le huelen familiares pero extraños. Espero k te siga gustando y gracias por leerme! ^^**

**Bueno, ha sido todo por esta semana! Si tengo muchos reviews kizas cuelgo el capítulo 5 antes ^^ Gracias por leerme!  
><strong>


	5. El regazo de una madre

**Vamos a por el quinto capítulo. Para todos los que me habéis preguntado qué estaba pasando y quién eran esos lobos, creo que ahora tendréis unas cuantas respuestas. Espero haberlo explicado todo bien.**

**Disfrutad!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La semana pasaba y, efectivamente, yo no iba sola a ningún sitio. No es que acostumbrara a hacer cosas yo sola, apenas pasaba tiempo a solas conmigo misma, pero al ser algo impuesto, se notaba que todos procuraban acompañarme en cualquier cosa que hiciera. Acabé por sentirme observada en todo momento, y empecé a incomodarme.<p>

La gota que colmó el vaso fue durante mi rato de recreo en el instituto. Salimos a que nos diera el sol al patio trasero, a sentarnos en las mesas a charlar, un par de chicas de mi clase y yo. Y lo olí, uno de la manada de Jacob estaba cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que notara su presencia, pero tan lejos como para que no lo pudiera ver. Sólo por el olor, y a esa distancia, me era complicado distinguir quién de ellos era. Pensé en salir del recinto del instituto e investigar. Una cosa era que me acompañaran a todos lados, y otra que me vigilaran hasta en el instituto. Algo debía estar pasando y nadie estaba dispuesto a contármelo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?- La pregunta de una de ellas me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Susan.

- ¿Eh?- Me giré a ver qué me había perdido- No, lo siento. No estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué miras?- Inquirió la otra chica, Ruth, buscando en la misma dirección en la que lo hacía yo- ¿Hay algo ahí?

- No, no hay nada- me apresuré a mirarlas a ellas e intentar seguir su conversación-. Perdonar, contarme eso.

- Pues le decía a Susan que creo que a Dan le gusta- empezó a contar una de ellas, enrollando un mechón de pelo rubio entre sus dedos-. Pero ella cree que estoy equivocada.

- Estás equivocada- replicó Susan inmediatamente-. ¿Por qué debería yo gustarle?

- Le gustas- dije sin más-. Le he oído decirlo cuando se lo contaba a otro chico - con mis poderes vampíricos, me contuve de añadir.

- No me lo creo- insistió la chica, empezando a sonrojarse. Noté la sangre agolpándose en su cara.

Esa charla no me interesaba mucho, en realidad. Formaba parte de mi integración escolar, pero no tenía el más mínimo interés si a tal le gustaba no sé quién. Pero Susan me caía bien, mucho mejor que la otra chica. Ella era dulce, callada, bastante tímida, y creo que era mucho mejor para relacionarme con ella que cualquier otra. Era morena y bajita, la típica chica que pasa desapercibida. Ruth era rubia, muy rubia, chismosa de profesión, escandalosa y dominante. Se había unido ese día a nosotras, en mi opinión, para introducir el tema de los chicos con Susan, ver sus reacciones, pura diversión. Ser amiga de una cotilla como esa chica no era algo que necesitara en absoluto.

Me había olvidado del lobo enorme que me rondaba en ese momento. Demasiada seguridad puesta sobre mí si no había ningún peligro. Jacob me había mentido, estaba segura. Todos me habían mentido. Pasaba algo más.

El lobo era Paul, lo supe, estaba más cerca. Aun no podía verle pero le sentía. Supe que me había vuelto a apartar de la conversación pero las oía hablar, sin esforzarme por entender nada. ¿Qué importaba a quién le gustaba quién cuando era posible que yo corriera algún tipo de peligro?

Me levanté de un salto y cogí mi mochila. Ansiaba saber, encarar a Paul y que me explicara qué hacía ahí, vigilándome. Yo no le caía bien a él, eso estaba seguro. Si estaba ahí era por un tema de mucha importancia.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora?- Susan me gritó cuando me iba- Las clases empiezan en seguida.

- Vendré en cuanto pueda, inventa algo, por favor- dije en voz alta, para acto seguido salir del recinto y encaminarme hacia el bosque.

Seguí el rastro de Paul, pero estaba segura de que él me había visto y estaba preparado para desaparecer. Malditos, son fáciles de seguir para un vampiro, pero para mí era imposible aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas. Eran demasiado rápidos para mí. Aun y así seguí el olor, pero jamás alcanzaba a verle. Corrí por el bosque unos minutos pero mi carrera fue en vano. El lobo gris no estaba en ninguna parte y estaba empezando a frustrarme. Empecé a pensar que sí era necesario que fuera siempre con alguien, pues estaba claro que no podía defenderme sola si no podía ni encontrar y atrapar a un lobo.

Decidí volver al instituto, a pesar de que la clase siguiente estaba empezada. Estaba muy enfadada conmigo misma, con mi familia, con Jacob, con todo lo que me rodeaba. Entré en el edificio pero paré en seco. No quería volver a clase, no en esas condiciones. Dejé que mi enfado gobernara sobre mi razón y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo. Salí al patio y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria.

- _¿Qué pasa?-_ Contestó Jacob al otro lado de la línea- _¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas?_

- Espera- cogí aire y pensé en cómo empezar-. Te llamo porque no estoy en clase, estoy en el patio y estoy muy enfadada.

- _¿Enfadada?_

- ¿Qué hacía Paul merodeando por mi instituto?- Era inútil dar más rodeos.

- _¿Paul?-_ Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido. Supe que no lo estaba en absoluto.

- No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo, no soy idiota.

- _Cálmate_- me pidió, sabiendo que no iba a tener éxito alguno-. _Estoy trabajando, no puedo hablar mucho. Pero no te preocupes por Paul. Estaría por la zona, o haciendo ronda, no lo sé._

- Claro, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo- dije sarcásticamente-. ¿Esperas que me crea eso, Jacob?

- _No espero que te creas nada_- bajó la voz de repente-. _No ganamos nada discutiendo por teléfono. Nos vemos a la tarde._

- Sí, eso, despáchame- colgué el teléfono tras esas palabras, que salieron secas de mi boca, como si dolieran.

Me senté en una de las mesas de antes, y esperé. Mi cabeza se llenó de cosas que seguramente eran estupideces, pero que yo consideraba importantes. Me sentía imbécil por no entender qué estaba pasando, porque todos me consideraran pequeña o estúpida como para no contarme la verdad. Me dio igual saltarme las dos horas que me quedaban de clase, porque lo único que me apetecía era caminar por el bosque y pensar.

La vuelta en coche a casa no fue mucho mejor. Mi padre me contestaba con evasivas a todo lo que preguntaba y estaba empezando a cansarme.

- Papá, Paul ha estado rondando el instituto- dije subiendo la voz más de lo necesario-. Y eso no es nada por lo que deba preocuparme, ¿no?

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte de esas cosas- repitió lo que yo estaba cansada de oír.

- No soy una niña. Y no os cansáis de hacerme sentir estúpida- me apoyé en la ventana y me decidí a no decir una palabra más hasta llegar a casa.

- No eres estúpida, cielo- contestó él, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. Al ver que no decía nada-. No son cosas que debas manejar tú.

Seguí en silencio. Él ya sabía que yo había decidido en mi cabeza dejar de hablar, así que me respetó y no dijo nada en lo que quedaba de camino. El trayecto se hizo largo y pesado, y me pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta de mi casa. Dejé la mochila y busqué a mi madre. Ella siempre estaba cuando yo necesitaba consuelo. La encontré sentada en un sofá al lado de una ventana, con un libro en la mano. Me sonrió cuando me vio.

- Mamá- me senté a su lado-. Necesito hablar.

- Todo esto te supera, ¿no?- Me preguntó ella, haciendo que no tuviera que explicarle nada más.

- Odio saber que hay cosas que me ocultan- empecé, apoyándome sobre su hombro-. Me siento una estúpida.

- A mí también solían ocultarme cosas, hija- confesó ella-. Por eso no estoy de acuerdo con que se te oculten a ti.

- Jacob intenta que parezca que soy una paranoica, papá me contesta todo con evasivas y con el abuelo ni lo he intentado. Todos me dicen que tenga cuidado y nada más.

- Debes tener cuidado. Es un asunto muy feo.

- ¿Vas a explicarme algo más?

- A riesgo de tener una pelea con tu padre, lo voy a hacer- empezó ella, acariciándome el pelo-. Esos lobos no son de fiar, en absoluto.

- ¿Van a atacarnos?- Inquirí sabiendo casi con certeza absoluta la respuesta.

- Es muy posible que sí- contestó mi madre-. Esos lobos te vieron alimentarte en el bosque. Supieron que éramos nosotros, los Cullen, pero aun y así se sorprendieron. No esperaban que entre nosotros hubiera un ser como tú.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Eres mitad vampiro. No eres como nosotros, y ellos no conocían de tu existencia, porque supongo que Sam prefirió que no supieran lo que eres. Verás- siguió hablando ella. Me incorporé para mirarla a los ojos-, los lobos suelen ser muy estrictos en cuanto a vampiros atacando o convirtiendo humanos. No es admisible bajo ningún concepto. El hecho de que sepan lo que eres implica que Sam haya tenido que contarles algunas cosas.

- ¿Se supone que está mal que yo exista?- Pregunté, sin saber muy bien por dónde iba la cosa.

- Lo que está mal es todo el proceso para tu nacimiento- respondió mi madre-. Tu padre me convirtió rompiendo el tratado con los Quileute y ellos no hicieron nada. Ellos planeaban matarte cuando nacieras, porque no eres algo que ellos supieran como manejar, pero tampoco hicieron nada. Para ellos es un error que yo exista, y lo es que existas también tú. Por extensión los Cullen al completo son culpables de esto. Y la manada de Jacob también por no cumplir con su deber.

- Tendrían que haber matado a los Cullen en aquél momento, incluida tú- agregué, digiriendo todo eso como podía-. Y tendrían que haber acabado conmigo.

- Entonces Sam tuvo que explicarles porqué seguías viva- siguió explicándome ella, mirándome a los ojos-. Y la respuesta no gustó nada al alfa de la otra manada. El hecho de que tú y Jacob estéis imprimados para ellos va contra natura. Y Sam teme que ellos tomen algún tipo de represalia.

- Ellos creen que nosotros no debemos seguir vivos- deduje-. ¿Sam cree que van a matarnos?

- Al menos que van a intentar algo, aunque eso suponga enfrentarse a la manada de Sam.

- ¿Y por qué me han ocultado todo esto?

- Porque creen que tú eres el principal objetivo- contestó mi madre en un susurró, y me cogió de la mano.

- ¿Yo?- Pregunté casi automáticamente- Yo soy la menos peligrosa de todos.

- Jacob habló con ellos y les contó lo que eras- explicó mi madre-. Les contó que dormías, que estabas viva, bombeabas sangre, te cansabas, sudabas, todo como una persona normal. Pero no fue suficiente para ellos. Te vieron cazar y deducen que eres capaz de matar a personas. Ellos no creen en tratados entre lobos y vampiros. Y ellos no saben qué eres exactamente ni lo que eres capaz de hacer.

- ¿Y si ellos me conocen?- Pregunté a la desesperada- Pasará como con el resto de la gente, como con los otros lobos, les gustaré.

- Sigue habiendo el problema de que deberíamos estar todos muertos.

El ruido de la puerta de casa abriéndose nos hizo mirar a ambas hacia esa dirección. Jacob acababa de entrar empujando la puerta y miró en nuestra dirección. Antes de que dijera nada, mi madre habló, con voz firme y serena:

- Lo sabe todo. Se lo he contado.

Él se paró en seco a medio camino entre la entrada y nosotras. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y lentamente, caminó hasta la butaca frente a nosotras, y se dejó caer. Evitaba mirarme a los ojos, pero yo no apartaba los míos de él.

- Lo siento- balbuceó en voz baja.

- Crees que van a matarme- empecé, ignorando su disculpa-, y lo único que me dices es que tenga cuidado.

- No creo que vayan a matarte- dijo mirándome a los ojos por fin-. Si te tocan un pelo van a tener a una manada de lobos, más numerosa y más antigua que la suya, en su contra.

- ¿Y por qué ocultarme todo esto?

- Sam cree que ellos atacarán- contestó-. Ellos saben que vamos a ponernos en su contra, y, de hecho, desean que lo hagamos para tener una excusa para castigarnos. Saben que, con suerte, pueden matar a alguno de vosotros antes de que ataquemos. Pero saben, por ejemplo, que si atacan a tu tío Jasper, los lobos no vamos a meternos así como así.

- Por eso van a atacarme a mí. Porque no pueden atacaros a vosotros por las buenas- deduje-. ¿Es eso?

- A ti o a tu madre, porque ella fue la humana que los Cullen convirtieron.

- Pero entonces sí corro peligro de que me maten.

- No- me corrigió en seguida-, si no vas nunca sola, dudo que se atrevan a atacarte. Por eso creemos que van a empezar por otro de vosotros, o a forzar una batalla.

- Entonces irán a por ti, mamá- dije, girándome ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

Desde que Jacob había llegado ella no había abierto la boca ni movido un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Escuchaba en silencio, supuse que analizando cada una de nuestras palabras. Me cogió de la mano.

- Pero nada va a pasarme- aseguró, tal vez mintiendo ya que nadie podía saberlo.

- La tía Alice puede verte- caí de repente-. Puede veros a todos. Pero no puede vernos ni a los lobos ni a mí.

- Tu tía no puede ver si uno de ellos va a atacaros- sentenció Jacob, haciéndome girar para mirarle-. Ellos son lobos igual que nosotros, no puede verlos tampoco. Así que no puede vigilar sus acciones.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, de todos modos- mi madre me apretó la mano, terminando la conversación.

Se levantó como si no pesara nada y se alejó como si flotara. Se perdió de vista rápidamente, dejándome sola con Jacob en esas butacas junto a la ventana. Suspiré, porque estaba cansada de darle vueltas a las cosas en mi cabeza, estaba aburrida de pensar en todas las posibilidades y hastiada de preocuparme e imaginar cosas.

- Sam va a solucionar todo antes de que pase nada- dijo él, sentándose a mi lado-. Ha hablado con su alfa esta mañana.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es Caleb Tenachee- explicó él, como si ese nombre tuviera que significar algo para mí-. Su padre es Cohen Tenachee, el dueño de una cadena de hoteles que ocupan toda la península. Además de que posee una cantidad considerable de tierras por toda la zona.

- Y meteros con él os traerá problemas- concluí-. ¿Eso me estás diciendo?

- Muchos en nuestra reserva tienen negocios con él- explicó-. Otros trabajan para él. Por eso dudamos mucho que un chico con una familia tan importante decida meterse en problemas.

- Pero si lo hace no creo que sea la familia Tenachee la que se lleve la peor parte.

- Así que todo apunta a que vamos a seguir en calma- me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Su olor, que pululaba por la sala desde que él entró, me dio de golpe en la nariz e inundó todo mi sistema nervioso. Me acurruqué junto a él, dejando que me abrazara y sentí su calor sobre mi piel.

- ¿No va a pasarnos nada?- Pregunté con la cabeza contra su pecho- ¿No debo preocuparme?

- Te lo garantizo.

Noté como tiraba ligeramente de un mechón de mi pelo. De reojo vi que enrollaba el rizo en uno de sus dedos y luego lo soltaba. Sonreí y supe que él también lo hacía. Respiré tranquila, calmada, viendo como oscurecía por la ventana. Noté que él suspiraba y levanté un poco la cara para mirarle. No tenía una expresión serena y despreocupada. En sus ojos, dirigidos a la inmensidad a través de la ventana, no había tranquilidad. Su ceño fruncido ligeramente revelaba su intranquilidad y eso me hacía intranquilizarme a mí también.

A menudo sentía que el vínculo entre nosotros dos era más profundo y fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Yo era incapaz de estar feliz si él estaba triste, de estar calmada si él estaba nervioso e incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas cuando él estaba preocupado.

Yo sabía que no todo era tan sencillo como Jacob lo pintaba. Que no podía relajarme y pensar infantilmente que todo iría bien, que mi novio me salvaría y que todos saldríamos ilesos. Fueron felices y comieron perdices. Eso no era para mí. Al menos no en ese momento. Algo iba a pasar, y yo lo sabía porque Jacob me hacía entender que lo sabía.

Y como si él pudiera saber exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, hizo la única cosa que podía calmarme en ese momento. Me besó.

No fue apasionado y fuerte como siempre. Me besó con calma, con sosiego, como para que la atmósfera nerviosa que nos envolvía se relajara. Puso una mano tras mi cabeza y me dirigió a su gusto. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y ya no había nervios, ni preocupaciones, ni familiares en peligro ni lobos enormes que nos amenazaran en forma alguna. El peligro fue entonces una cosa lejana y borrosa. Y sabía que todo eso era mentira, que tenía cosas de las que preocuparme, pero los labios de Jacob me volvían tonta y despreocupada.

No sabía dónde estaban mis padres pero no me preocupaba. Nada más me preocupaba. Era feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Desvelado quién son esos lobos y por qué tratan de atacarles. ¿Creéis que no van a atacarles? ¿Qué pensáis que puede pasar? En proximos capítulos iré contando todo poco a poco :)<br>**

**Voy a contestar a los reviews!**

**Marutobe: Caleb! tu Caleb xD sabes que habrá más próximamente :) Gracias por todo!**

**Blackda: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No le contaban la verdad a Nessie porque era demasiado dura para que la supiera. Pero ahora lo sabe todo y tiene que actuar en consecuencia. Gracias por leerme y espeor k te siga gustando! ^^**

**MayBlack: Gracias por leerme! Me encanta que te guste mi historia! disfruta de lo k sigue :)**

**Bueno, la cosa empezará a ponerse interesante a partir de ahora! Empieza la acción!  
><strong>


	6. La mirada de hielo

**Bueno, la cosa va abanzando lentamente. Ahora sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre esos visitantes. En este cap sabremos lo amables que son, o no. Disfrutadlo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam insistió en realizar un entrenamiento el sábado. Nos reunió a todos en un claro del bosque bastante cercano a la línea que delimitaba el territorio que podíamos recorrer los Cullen. El entrenamiento incluía a mi familia al completo y también a toda la manada, incluyendo a los más jóvenes.<p>

Los quileutte, como era costumbre, aparecieron en su forma lobuna, y mi padre tuvo que hacer de intérprete. Lobos a un lado, vampiros al otro. Lejos pero nunca tan cerca como ahora. Jamás.

- No es lo mismo pelear contra otros vampiros que contra lobos- mi padre habló con voz firme y alta-. Por eso nos hemos reunido en este claro.

Miré a la manada. Sam, oscuro, siempre en el centro, en primera línea. Jacob a su derecha, enorme, en segundo plano, precioso con su pelaje rojizo. A la izquierda del alfa, Paul, color plateado, altanero, relajado. Los demás lobos detrás, colores desde el gris casi blanco hasta el marrón oscuro.

- Sam va a enseñarnos como debemos defendernos sin hacer daño a los lobos- siguió mi padre, de espaldas a la manada-. Pero todos entendemos que si es necesario dañar, es nuestra responsabilidad.

El enorme can negro asintió levemente con la cabeza. Yo sabía que a Sam no era algo que le entusiasmase el tener que compartir sus puntos débiles con unos vampiros como nosotros. Yo siempre tuve a ese hombre como alguien inteligente y previsor, y sabía que no descartaba del todo tener que enfrentarse a uno de nosotros algún día. Por el bien de su manada y su pueblo iba a hacer algo que un lobo jamás debería hacer. Iba a sacrificar su ventaja, a descubrirse ante el enemigo. Por el bien común. Me sentí emocionada y muy agradecida por el gesto.

También estaba agradecida a todos por hacerme partícipe del acto. Yo me negaba a ser la pequeña princesa que no debe ver estas cosas, que no debe saber que hay peligro fuera de su casa de muñecas. Yo no quería ser más la tonta que no sabe nada. Quería estar preparada por lo que pudiera pasar, aun cuando yo sola no era capaz de ganar ni a otro vampiro. Pero prefería ver todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder para al menos no ser el blanco fácil que se deja matar en cuanto empieza la batalla.

- De momento sólo van a participar Jacob y Sam en el entrenamiento- explicó mi padre-. Nosotros nos vamos a ir turnando.

Ambos dieron unos pasos adelante, colocándose a la altura de mi padre. Éste siguió transmitiendo los pensamientos de Sam y explicó todo cuanto el alfa precisó. Yo aguardaba en un segundo plano junto a mi madre. Ambas escuchábamos todas las indicaciones y temí que me dejaran presenciar todo pero no participar. Esperé.

Frente a mí tuvo lugar una batalla ficticia entre lobos y vampiros. Una coreografía fantástica y artificial, dónde cada bailarín ejecutaba su parte bajo los comentarios de mi padre. Sin dolor, sin odio, sin verdadera alevosía. Simplemente preparación y anticipación.

Fueron añadiéndose lobos al acto, que acudían a escena por una simple orden que su alfa había pensado, supuse. Mi familia igual, fueron participando todos en la pantomima que sucedía ante mis ojos.

Dientes que se mostraban en un falso intento por intimidar a un enemigo que se divertía. Saltos y cabriolas de despiste que poco distraían a los lobos. Velocidad y fuerza en un choque pacífico que me fascinó. Yo no sería capaz jamás de estar a ese nivel. Ver pelear a mi familia como fieras, con una elegancia y ferocidad a las que yo jamás podré llegar. Era todo tan hipnótico que no me importó quedarme en un rincón y limitarme a mirar.

En plena representación noté que algo raro pasaba. Noté nervios e inquietud general. Olí algo y oí algo, a mi derecha entre la maleza que delimitaba el claro. Alguien venía. Alguien o algo. Era una persona sola según lo que yo intuí.

De repente, otro ruido a mi izquierda. Me aferré al brazo de mi padre, que miraba pétreo al primer movimiento que todos captemos. Advertí que los lobos se colocaban lentamente en posiciones aparentemente aleatorias pero abarcaban todo el espacio del claro.

Un chico alto y moreno emergió de entre la vegetación. Para alguien ajeno tranquilamente podría ser un quileutte. No para mí. Ni a simple vista. Deduje rápidamente quién podía ser y antes de que me diera cuenta Jacob estaba cerca de mí, protegiéndome.

El chico se acercó a nosotros, a los vampiros. Se colocó cerca de Sam.

- ¿Anticipando algo?- Preguntó en tono burlón. Colocó los brazos en jarras y nos miró desafiante.

- Soy Carlisle Cullen- mi abuelo dio un paso al frente, sereno y amable como siempre.

- Yo soy Caleb Tenachee- contestó el chico, dándole demasiado solemnidad a su nombre.

Le miré detenidamente. Era muy alto, casi tanto como Jacob. El pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos desordenadamente, dándole un aire de altanería que supuse que sería encantador. Se veía seguro de sí mismo, un chico que sabe lo que tiene. Ojos negros y profundos pero fríos. Esos mismos ojos que se posaron sobre mí un solo instante. Para mí una eternidad que me heló la sangre.

- Soy el alfa de la manada de los Macah.

Dos chicos más aparecieron desvelando el misterio de los ruidos a mi izquierda. Eran morenos también, tranquilamente quileuttes también a cualquier ojo inexperto. De nuevo no para mí. Se adentraron mínimamente en el claro y se quedaron ahí, casi rodeándonos.

- No me gustan los tratos con vampiros- dijo el alfa, esbozando una media sonrisa soberbia en la cara.

- Nadie te ha propuesto un trato, Caleb- mi abuelo siguió inquebrantable frente al chico-. Ninguno de nosotros os ha molestado.

- Nos habéis molestado- aseguró el chico-. Cazando cerca de nuestras tierras.

- Tenemos mucho cuidado al elegir nuestras zonas de caza- fue mi padre quién intervino-. Elegimos zonas completamente despobladas de humanos. Sólo cazamos animales y lo hacemos alternando las zonas.

- Por el simple hecho de que no matéis humanos no tenemos obligación de aceptaros- de nuevo esa sonrisa retorcida.

- No tenéis que aceptarnos- mi abuelo dio un paso al frente-. Tenemos un trato con los quileutte, no con vosotros. No hemos cruzado a vuestro territorio. Conocemos muy bien el límite.

Noté a la manada nerviosa. Jacob, delante de mí, no dejaba de mover las patas, inquieto. Sam observaba la escena impertérrito, pero yo sabía que deseaba estar en su forma humana y participar en la conversación.

Los dos macah que estaban por detrás de nosotros seguían mirando fijamente la escena, sin moverse ni reaccionar de forma alguna, salvo por alguna sonrisa furtiva cuando hablaba su líder.

- Eso va contra natura- afirmó Caleb-. Los lobos y los vampiros no están hechos para aliarse. Ni siquiera están hechos para hablar. Esto no tiene sentido.

- Te sorprendería saber que yo llevo siglos dialogando con lobos- fue esta vez mi abuelo quién sonrió-. Y ha sido provechoso en cualquier ocasión.

- Provechoso para vosotros, chupasangre- el chico dio un paso adelante también, quedando muy cerca de su interlocutor.

En ese momento el enorme lobo negro detrás de Caleb dio un salto y se colocó entre ambos, obligándoles a separarse unos pasos. Inconscientemente yo también di un paso atrás. Me di cuenta de que no había soltado a mi padre en todo el rato.

- Sam te pide que te retires, Caleb- dijo éste con la voz más calmada que supo poner.

- ¿Quién narices eres tú para decirme lo que Sam quiere o no?- El chico se giró hacia nosotros, clavándonos la mirada.

- Edward es un lector de mentes- explicó mi abuelo-. Oye cada pensamiento de cada uno de nosotros todo el tiempo.

El alfa pareció contrariarse. Miró a mi padre, luego a mí y finalmente a Sam. Contra todo pronóstico rompió a reír a carcajada limpia. El resto del claro se mantenía en silencio mientras el chico se burlaba de algo que había cruzado su mente. Mi padre apretó la mandíbula.

- Así que sabes cada cosa que he pensado.

- Piensas muchas cosas, Caleb.

- Bien, menos cosas tendré que explicaros.

Noté de nuevo su fría mirada sobre mí. Tragué saliva y me quedé inmóvil. Jacob se colocó instintivamente delante de mí y enseñó los dientes.

- Parece que él no necesita leer mis pensamientos para saber lo que se me pasa por la mente- se burló el chico.

- Sam insiste en que acabes con esto- mi padre intentó apaciguar los ánimos-. Cree que sería más conveniente que hablaras con él de todo esto.

Caleb se giró a mirar al alfa de la otra manada. Con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa siempre a punto habló:

- Preocúpate de tus asuntos, Sam. Ocúpate de tu manada y yo lo haré de la mía- el chico soltaba las palabras con una rabia nueva en él-. Si tú no te ocupas de proteger tus cosas deja que al menos alguien se encargue de esta escoria.

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa, demasiado para que mis ojos lo captaran todo con claridad. Vi al enorme lobo oscuro saltar sobre el chico. Éste retrocedió y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta se había convertido en un lobo de color café.

Jacob reculó, obligándonos a mi padre y a mí a retroceder hasta quedar fuera de escena, aprisionados contra unos arbustos, con él delante cubriéndonos por completo con su enorme cuerpo. El alfa de los Macah era tan grande como Jacob pero mucho más aterrador para mí.

Sam sabía que posiblemente el otro alfa sería más fuerte que él, pero de todos modos volvió a saltar sobre el lobo café. Se oyó un golpe seco y vi a Sam caer de costado al suelo. Pero en segundos estaba otra vez de pie. ¿Por qué ningún otro lobo atacaba? Sam necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Jacob!- Grité por inercia. Estaba muy nerviosa- ¡Sam está sólo!

El lobo frente a mí sólo agachó la cabeza momentáneamente y gruñó.

- Sam les ha ordenado mantenerse al margen- explicó mi padre en voz baja, sólo para mí-. Es una cosa entre alfas.

De todos modos vi a toda mi familia lista para atacar. Mi tío Emmett se frotaba las manos, nervioso mientras sonreía. Estaba ansiosos por meterse en medio de eso y repartir un poco de violencia. Mi madre estaba a su lado, con la mirada fija en la pelea.

De repente los otros dos macah que esperaban uno a cada lado del claro entraron en fase, y dos lobos más se unieron al festival. Uno era muy claro, casi blanco y el otro de un marrón similar a la arena mojada, pálido. En ese momento Sam cayó al suelo y Caleb salió corriendo del claro, acompañado por los dos escoltas que se había encargado de traer.

Y de golpe el silencio cayó sobre todos como una losa. Jacob saltó hacía Sam, y todos los demás lobos lo imitaron. El enorme lobo negro se levantó lentamente y se sentó, rodeado de toda su manada.

- Sam está bien, hija- mi padre me cogió de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia el resto de la familia-. No tiene más que golpes.

La manada empezó su retahíla de gruñidos y golpes al suelo. Estaban discutiendo. Me fascinaba ver eso, como se comunicaban exclusivamente con sus mentes, compartiendo cada pequeño pensamiento que se les ocurriera. Mientras sus cuerpos exteriorizaban sus conversaciones mediante movimientos nerviosos.

Llegamos hasta donde aguardaban los demás Cullen y mi padre empezó la habitual explicación de todo lo que él había sido capaz de captar y nosotros no.

- Carlisle, ese chico está loco- fue lo primero que puntualizó y yo me agarré a mi madre por inercia-. Se ha pasado el rato pensando en cómo destrozarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

- ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?- Inquirió mi abuelo.

- Me ha dado la impresión de que necesita demostrar algo y tiene mucho odio en su interior. Su mente era un caos.

De golpe mi padre giró la cabeza hacia la manada y todos le imitamos. Vimos a los lobos abandonar el claro rápidamente sin vacilar. Apreté el brazo a mi madre.

- Se van- explicó mi padre-. Pero Sam opina que la guerra ha empezado. Quiere vernos en nuestra casa cuanto antes. Ellos llegarán en seguida.

Entramos todos en la enorme sala de estar de nuestra casa. Me senté en el sofá junto a mi madre y aguardamos a que todos se pusieran a hablar y pensar. Mi padre daba vueltas por la habitación mientras explicaba con todo detalle como había visto él la situación.

- Se fue porque no esperaba que Sam pudiera plantarle cara. Sólo había traído dos chicos porque no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a nadie. Cuando vio que no tenía posibilidades, simplemente se fue. Pero ni mucho menos esto quedará así.

- Podríamos haberles seguido y haberlos machacado, Edward- se quejó mi tío Emmett, sentado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Nosotros no lo hacemos de ese modo- sentenció mi abuelo-. De acuerdo, ¿qué planean hacer?

- Caleb notó que estábamos haciendo algo en el bosque y se acercó, primero para ver lo que estábamos haciendo todos juntos- siguió mi padre-. Luego entendió lo que estaba pasando, entendió que estábamos entrenando. Y se enfureció.

- ¿Por qué Sam no dejó que su manada atacara?- Pregunté- Hubieran podido con ellos tres tranquilamente. Nosotros hubiéramos podido.

- Porque Sam no quería una guerra. Sólo quería marcar su territorio, demostrarle qué alfa era el que mandaba en estas tierras. Pero el otro chico es más fuerte. Es un verdadero alfa de sangre.

- ¿De verdad pretenden matar a Nessie?- Fue mi tía Rosalie quién preguntó, visiblemente enfadada.

Mi padre enmudeció de repente. Se quedó mirando a mi tía fijamente y no movió ni un músculo. El ambiente se volvió pesado y me costaba respirar con normalidad. Esos malditos lobos enormes iban a intentar matarme. Y por mi culpa mi familia y la manada iban a ponerse en peligro.

- Fue una ventaja que no supieran de mi capacidad- habló por fin mi padre-. Antes de saberlo pensaban libremente.

- ¿Y pensaban en matarla?- Le apremió mi tía- ¡Suéltalo, Edward!

- Sí- admitió al fin-. Pensó en ello muchas veces.

Noté que mi madre apretaba mi mano mientras en su cara no se reflejaba ni un atisbo de preocupación. Lo llevaba por dentro, pero yo no podía. Empecé a temblar y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Estaba aterrada por oír en voz alta algo que sólo había pensado en mi interior. Era una verdad ahora.

- Me miraba todo el rato- logré decir en medio de la conmoción-. Es evidente.

- Todos nos dimos cuenta, cielo- dijo mi abuela, sentada cerca de mí en el sofá-. No tienes que preocuparte.

- Los lobos están fuera- comunicó mi padre.

Jacob entró por la puerta y esperó a que todos saliéramos. Llevaba puestos tan sçolo unos raídos pantalones tejanos cortados sin ciudado a la altura de la rodilla. No me sorprendería si el resto de la manada había venido con atuendos similares. Vestirse rápido y correr a solucionar el problema. La mejor opción era hablar fuera puesto que toda la manada aguardaba. Salí la última.

- ¿Sam?

- Sam está bien- Jacob me dio un beso en la cabeza, entre el pelo. Siempre me besaba así cuando había gente delante-. Mírale.

Nos unimos al resto, formando una especie de círculo. Miré al alfa. Aparentemente estaba bien, sin ninguna herida que se viera. Había sido un encontronazo sin importancia, pero todo lo que ocurriera respecto a este asunto pesaría en mi conciencia. Empezando por eso.

- La cosa es grave- empezó Sam, mirando directamente a mi abuelo-. No esperaba que un chico sólo se presentara de esta manera y mucho menos con esa actitud.

- El asunto es grave de verdad- explicó mi padre-. Volverán. Se fue pensando en volver con toda su manada. Tu ataque fue tomado como una ofensa y en su interior tiene el permiso moral para devolver la ofensa.

- Provocó para que nosotros atacáramos primero- dedujo Jacob-. Así tenía la excusa perfecta para meterse con nosotros.

- Y he hecho justo lo que él quería- se lamentó el alfa.

- Todos le hubiéramos partido la cara- dijo Paul, colocado a la izquierda de Sam-. Poco hiciste. No te lamentes, tío.

- Por mucho que le demos vueltas el daño ya está hecho- mi abuelo tomó la palabra-. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es organizarnos. Edward, ¿alguna pista sobre cuándo piensan volver?

- No, sólo pensaba en atacarnos.

- Entonces queda claro que planean atacaros a vosotros- Sam se veía nervioso-. No van a atacarnos a nosotros, por lo que puedo escatimar en vigilancia en la reserva y centrarme en esta zona. O cualquier zona a la que os mováis.

- Lo principal es asegurarnos de que no puedan tocar a Nessie- fue Jacob quién habló-. Podríamos llevarla a algún otro sitio mientras lidiamos con el problema.

- Como pensábamos hacer cuando los Volturi nos visitaron- siguió mi madre-, pero sólo provisionalmente, hasta que se solucione el problema.

- ¿Y si no se soluciona?- Pregunté- ¿Y si esos lobos siguen empeñados en matarme para siempre?

- Pues nos moveremos todos, hija. Ahora lo importante es pararles, que no hagan daño a nadie y ayudar a los lobos a contenerles.

- No pensamos matarlos- explicó Sam-, sólo demostrarles que somos más, más fuertes y no estamos solos.

- Ese chico, Caleb, es muy joven- dijo Jacob-. Apuesto a que no pasa de veinte años. No tiene nuestra experiencia por mucha fuerza que pueda tener. Cometerá errores y, evidentemente, locuras de juventud.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de la protección de Nessie- dictaminó mi abuelo.

- Y nosotros nos turnaremos para vigilar todas las tierras posibles- respondió el alfa-. Tenemos que estar preparados las veinticuatro horas, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ha empezado finalmente la acción. Hemos conocido a Caleb, el alfa de los Macah. ¿Qué os ha parecido el chulito éste?<strong>

**Ahora iremos viendo como ocurre todo. ¿Atacarán a los lobos? ¿A los vampiros? ¿Se atreverán de verdad?**

**En una semana otro capítulo :) Cualkier keja o duda podéis mandarme un review pk los contesto todos!**

**Marutobe: De nada, pava! Eres la que más me ayuda junto con mi hermana :) Akí tienes a tu Caleb 3**

**Blackda: Sí, puede ser que Bella trame algo, al fin y al cabo Nessie es su hija y quiere k esté a salvo! Gracias por leerme y comentarme, me encanta!**

**Hasta la semana k viene!  
><strong>


	7. Me voy esta noche

**Empieza la acción, señores! Creo que en este capitulo se me fue un poco la olla, pero el resultado final no me desagrada. Espero que a vosotros tampoco!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Se acordó que mi padre, mi tío Emett y Rosalie serían quienes me escoltarían hacia donde quiera que quisieran llevarme para protegerme. Sin duda, yo no estaba capacitada para luchar y podría ser una distracción para todos. De ese modo nadie tendría que preocuparse por mí mientras peleaban o lo que fuera. Sólo yo me preocuparía de cuánta gente iba a resultar herida por mí. Y no me atrevía a imaginar más cosas.<p>

Jacob pensaba que para ellos no sería fácil seguir mi rastro de olor, puesto que no tenían ninguna referencia y no habían estado en contacto directo conmigo. A parte del hecho de que soy medio humana y eso les distraería.

De todos modos no pasaba ni un momento sola, como era costumbre últimamente. Mis padres habían decidido que faltara al instituto mientras durara toda esa historia y no pude objetar nada. Pasaba los días en casa o con Jacob en la reserva, pues todos pensaban que no se iban a atrever a atacar allí. Mientras yo estaba con Jacob mi familia cazaba. Yo lo necesitaba menos que ellos así que estaba bien. Pero mi vida me aburría.

Habían pasado ya seis días desde la visita fortuita de Caleb en el bosque y todo parecía calmado. Yo empezaba a relajarme y pensar que no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Pero todos a mi alrededor estaban convencidos de que no podíamos bajar la guardia y seguían con sus rondas de vigilancia. Lo que más me alegraba es que mi familia y la manada trabajaran juntos a ese nivel. Incluso algunos lobos habían cooperado haciendo rondas con algunos de los miembros de mi familia. Otros lobos, por supuesto, ni muertos correrían por el bosque con un "chupasangre".

Justo antes del fin de semana Paul y Jared habían tenido un encontronazo con un par de miembros de la manada rival y todo apuntaba a que no tardarían mucho en atacar, así que se preparó la huida para esa misma noche. En cuanto yo estuviera fuera de escena la guerra se podría provocar al intentar expulsar a esos lobos de tierras quileutes.

Mi familia al completo decidió ir a cazar ese viernes, para estar con las energías al completo por si la cosa estallaba rápido. Planeaban sacarme de Forks esa noche, así que pasé la tarde en la reserva. Yo no tenía voz ni boto en las decisiones que tomaban los mayores, claro. Yo no estaba demasiado conforme con irme y dejar a todos que lucharan por mí. Pero Nessie a callar, como siempre.

Estaba sentada sobre un bidón enorme de aluminio que antaño había contenido un líquido desconocido para mí, mientras Jacob combatía su nerviosismo revisando el motor de su camioneta. Intentaba convencerme de que el plan de mi padre era buena idea, mientras yo, sentada detrás de él, daba golpecitos al bidón con los talones.

- Me da igual que vayas a estar preocupada. Mejor preocupada que en peligro.

- No quiero quedarme vete a saber dónde mientras tú estás aquí- protesté, sabiendo que no iba a tener éxito en mi queja.

- Tus padres lo han acordado así y yo no soy nadie para quejarme- dijo dándome la espalda, con la cabeza dentro del capó de su coche. No sé que había tan interesarme en ese motor como para no mirarme-. Y tú tampoco. Haces caso y ya está. Es la mejor manera de mantenerte a salvo, pesada.

- Me voy esta noche y no sabemos cuándo vamos a vernos otra vez, ¿entiendes?- seguí porque no obtuve respuesta- Esto puede durar una semana o el tiempo que haga falta. No lo sabemos.

- Pues si no nos vemos en unos días no vamos a morirnos tampoco- por fin sacó la cabeza de su coche para mirarme-. No seas exagerada.

Resoplé. Estaba sentada en un maldito garaje, aburrida. Le miré. Lo único que me apetecía es que él estuviera encima de ese capó, pero sobre mí, no mirando ves a saber qué en un motor que se sabía de memoria. Quizás no le vería en días. Quizás por eso estaba tan guapo en ese momento. Vestido sólo con unos pantalones cortos marrones, con el trapo al hombro y mirándome expectante.

Se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor y se dejó una marca negra de grasa sobre las cejas. Se me escapó una leve carcajada y él puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué hay tan interesante en ese coche?

- Nada- respondió dándome la espalda de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño-. Sólo necesitaba asegurarme que todo estaba bien.

- Pero esta noche me voy- empecé, cambiando mi tono de voz por otro más dulce-, y tú no me haces caso.

No me contestó y yo aguardé. Giró su muñeca cerrando algo dentro del capó de su coche, algo que ni sabía ni me interesaba saber. Cogió el trapo que descansaba sobre su hombro y se frotó las manos con él tan torpemente que apenas se limpió la grasa negra que las cubría. Me dio igual la suciedad cuando le vi acercarse a mí.

Antes de que me diera cuenta él estaba frente a mí con los labios sobre los míos. Se había colocado entre mis piernas abiertas, de pie frente a mí. Junté mis manos en su espalda y él me cogió instintivamente del pelo. Por un momento temí la grasa en mi pelo y en cualquier otro sitio donde pusiera sus manazas, pero la idea se diluyó completamente de mi mente cuando su lengua entró en mi boca.

El beso se volvió entonces furioso y desesperado. Se apretó contra mí y sus manos abandonaron mi pelo para pasearse por mi vestido, apretarme por la espalda y acariciar mis piernas desnudas. Se notaba que en toda la semana no habíamos pasado más de cinco minutos a solas, y que él tenía tantas ganas de esto como yo. Le dejé hacer a él para no cometer el error de sobrepasarme otra vez. Le dejé apretarse a mí cuanto quisiera, morderme el cuello con fuerza, enredar sus dedos en mis rizos y apretar su pelvis contra la mía.

Era una lucha de cuerpos en movimiento donde los dos íbamos en el mismo equipo. Enrollé las piernas a sus caderas y, por fin, sus manos encontraron mis pechos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y suspiré contra su boca. Me faltaba el aire y creía que podría ahogarme si seguíamos a ese ritmo, con sus besos asfixiantes, sus manos rondando mi cuerpo y algo entre sus piernas imposible de disimular.

Todo era fuerte y delicioso. Su corazón iba a mil y le costaba respirar, pero no se apartaba de mí ni un milímetro. Se movía contra mi cuerpo y yo empezaba a notar un calor insoportable dentro de mí. Le necesitaba.

En el momento menos oportuno, cuando yo ya pensaba que dentro de ese garaje íbamos a hacer las mil y una diabluras, oímos un aullido lejano. Jacob se sobresaltó y abandonó mis labios bruscamente.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó apartándose un poco de mí- Eso son problemas.

Se apartó de mí y cerró el capó del coche rápidamente. Yo me apresuré a levantarme de donde estaba sentada. Me miré el vestido y me horroricé. Cuando llegué al garaje el vestido era de un tono marrón claro y ahora tenía un precioso estampado negro abstracto, incluyendo una mancha encima de uno de mis pechos donde se intuía perfectamente una mano. Genial, no quería imaginarme como tendría la cara y el pelo.

Jacob abrió la puerta del garaje y vimos a Quil y Embry correr hacia la casa. Cogí la chaqueta fina que había traído y me la abotoné rápidamente.

- Jacob, tenéis que largaros de aquí- dijo Embry en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que le oyéramos-. Hay problemas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó él, dejando a los dos muchachos entrar en el garaje con nosotros.

- Han atacado- fue Quil quién contestó-. ¿Qué os ha pasado con el coche?

- ¿Qué?- Jacob abrió el maletero de su camioneta e inspeccionó el interior brevemente.

- Nessie va llena de grasa. ¿Se ha estropeado?

- ¿Es momento para tonterías, Quil?- Jacob casi gritó a la vez que cerraba el maletero de un golpe- ¿En serio?

- Per.. Perdona, tío.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Inquirió mi novio abriendo la puerta del coche.

- Las seis menos veinte- contestó Embry, viendo que su amigo prefería mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¡Mierda!- dio un golpe al techo del vehículo- Los Cullen no vuelven hasta las nueve. ¡Mierda!

Los otros tres permanecimos en silencio entonces, observando expectantes lo que Jacob hacía. Buscó el móvil con la mirada y lo cogió de encima de una mesa. Miró la pantalla nervioso y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se pasó de nuevo una mano por el pelo y habló:

- ¿Sabéis algo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Jared ha vuelto de la guardia diciendo que los habían atacado, que Sam y un par de los jóvenes estaban en el bosque después de la playa con unos cuantos macah- empezó a explicar Embry-. Nos ha dicho que Sam quiere que salgáis de aquí y que el resto nos unamos a ellos. Ha mandado a Seth a esperar que los Cullen vuelvan para avisarles.

- ¡Joder!- Jacob dio otro golpe a su camioneta- Nessie, sube al coche. Vosotros dos, esperad a que yo vuelva para iros.

Y sin decir palabra salió por la puerta que daba a su casa. Me quedé unos segundos inmóvil mirando a los dos chicos. Todo había empezado. Ya estaba, no se podía evitar. Habían atacado a la manada. Me invadió una sensación enorme de peso dentro de mi cuerpo y quise salir del garaje e irme al bosque a buscar a esos malnacidos y arrancarles la cabeza. Pero recordé que Jacob me había pedido que entrara en el coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Suspiré profundamente.

- Lo siento, chicos- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, aunque sonara ridículo.

- Entra, Nessie- oí decir a Jacob al volver a entrar en el garaje, a una velocidad nerviosa y alocada-. Vosotros, decidle a Sam que estaremos en contacto.

Pero no entré en el coche. Me quedé de pie, inmóvil, pues le vi. Ese chico, Caleb, estaba de pie a unos metros de la puerta del garaje. Creo que los cuatro le vimos a la vez. Su expresión altanera y su pose de chulería dejaban claro de antemano que no venía a hablar. Jacob salió del garaje decidido después de lanzarles una mirada a sus dos amigos. Supe que en esos segundos de intercambio visual ellos se habían entendido.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, Alfa?- Preguntó el chico mientras esperaba a su adversario.

- Yo no soy el alfa- Jacob estaba realmente furioso-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú eres el verdadero alfa, Jacob. No soy idiota. No hay que ser muy listo para saberlo- Caleb sonreía. Ya tenía a Jacob delante-. Eres enorme y desprendes algo especial. No como ese Sam que va de líder.

- Sam es nuestro alfa. Así que yo de ti tendría cuidado con lo que dices.

- Pues a vuestro alfa lo machaco sin esforzarme- se burló el macah, acercándose demasiado a Jacob-. Por eso he venido a verte a ti, para conseguir algo más de diversión.

- Si haces esto por diversión es que eres un enorme hijo de puta, Caleb.

Ahogué un suspiro. No quería presenciar una pelea en ese momento. Noté que el chico ponía los ojos en mí. Su mirada era tan fría como siempre y noté que se me helaba la sangre. Ese chico me daba miedo y no quería por nada del mundo que Jacob tuviera que enfrentarse a él. Quería ponerme entre ellos y gritar, coger a Jacob de la mano y largarnos de allí. No quería tener nada que ver con Caleb. Nada.

Pero vi que la pelea era inevitable y Embry se puso al lado de la puerta del coche, evitando así que yo saliera o que alguien me tocara. Jacob y Caleb se hablaban muy cerca, pero ambos se abstenían de atacar, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

- Y como es mi día de suerte encuentro a la princesa contigo- dijo él y yo noté un escalofrío.

- No vas a tocarle un pelo, ¿me oyes?- Vi a Jacob apretar los puños y deseé que estuviera quieto- Esto es entre tú y yo. Déjala a ella en paz.

- ¿Entre tú y yo?- Caleb se rió- Esto es todo por ella. ¿Lo oyes?- Preguntó mirándome a mí a los ojos- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

- Te he dicho que la dejes, Caleb- advirtió mi novio, cambiando el tono de voz drásticamente.

- Todo esto es culpa vuestra- siguió hablando el otro-, por permitir estas cosas. Por permitir a esta…- paró para pensar una forma de llamarme- esta cosa haber nacido, permitir que convirtieran humanos. ¡Vais en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza!

- Me estás cansando- Jacob apretó la mandíbula y supe lo que iba a pasar.

Su puño se elevó golpeando contra la mandíbula del otro chico, produciendo un sonoro ruido. Ahogué un grito y intenté bajar del coche, pero Embry me lo impidió. Odiaba cuando se compinchaban así. Vi a Caleb sonreír y apartarse un poco. Ya tenía lo que quería. Por eso en pocos segundos apareció frente a nosotros un enorme lobo color café que miraba a Jacob de forma desafiante.

- ¡Quil!- Gritó Jacob justo antes de saltar y aterrizar siendo un lobo justo en frente de su adversario.

- ¡Sí!- Exlamó el chico y entró en el coche conmigo.

Entendí que Quil pretendía sacarme de allí pero no pensaba irme y dejar a Jacob ahí con ese otro lobo.

Miré la escena y vi a los dos lobos peleando. Jacob estaba sobre el otro chico mordiéndole lo que me pareció una pata mientras Caleb se revolvía. Logró soltarse y saltó sobre el de color rojizo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y se revolcaran. Se oyó un aullido de dolor y Quil arrancó el coche.

- ¡No!- Exclamé, asustada- Se van a matar, Quil. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- No podemos hacer nada- me contestó él, resignado-. Pero sabes que a Jacob no le va a pasar nada.

Me giré pero apenas se veía la pelea ya. Enfilamos la carretera de tierra que salía de casa de Jacob y llevaba hasta la carretera comarcal asfaltada. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y pensé en saltar del coche. Quil frenó antes de entrar en la carretera y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- No sé qué hacer a partir de aquí- confesó-. Te saqué de ahí, pero no sé a dónde ir.

- Pues esperemos, por favor- le supliqué poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Quil era uno de los chicos con los que mejor me llevaba. Era honesto, tranquilo y muy sensato, y siempre me trató como si yo fuera una persona normal. Resopló porque realmente no sabía qué hacer. Me miró a los ojos y de golpe miró al retrovisor. Le imité y vi a Jacob correr hacia nosotros. Llevaba unos pantalones distintos y tenía sangre en un brazo. Corrió hasta la puerta que Quil dejó abierta al salir. Ambos intercambiaron una de sus miradas telepáticas y Quil se apartó de en medio.

- Vete- dijo Jacob entrando en el coche-. Embry está sólo con él.

El otro chico no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió hacia la casa mitad del camino corriendo y la otra mitad a cuatro patas. Vimos desaparecer el lobo color chocolate en el horizonte.

Jacob arrancó el coche sin decir nada. Ni me miró siquiera. Le dejé en paz, no me quejé ni le miré. Sabía que estaba alterado y con la adrenalina disparada y, por experiencia, sabía que era mejor esperar a que su tormenta interior amainara.

Condujo con rabia hasta que llegamos a la carretera comarcal asfaltada, donde redujo mínimamente la velocidad para no arrollar a los otros coches.

- Vamos a ir por la carretera- me explicó-. Así es difícil seguir el rastro de nuestro olor. Por el bosque dejaríamos unas pistas impresionantes.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?- Me atreví a preguntar ahora que él ya había hablado.

- Ese mal nacido me ha pillado por sorpresa y me ha mordido- explicó a regañadientes-. Pero no es grave y ya se está curando. Así que no quiero que te preocupes por mi brazo, ¿de acuerdo?

Decidí no insistir, pues vi en sus ojos mucha rabia aún. Sería mejor permanecer unos minutos en silencio antes que hablar e incomodarle o provocar una discusión. Él estaba bien y eso era lo único que contaba.

Entonces miré la carretera y me di cuenta de que, en vez de coger la carretera hacia Forks, había tirado para la dirección contraria. No íbamos a mi casa, no íbamos a esperar a mi familia y estaba claro que no íbamos a quedarnos a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegamos a la carretera que llevaba a Seattle, Jacob empezó a contarme.

- Llevamos días planeando como sacarte de en medio, pero no podíamos saber cuándo empezaría todo- miraba fijamente la carretera y agarraba el volante con fuerza-. Por eso tu madre, que siempre tiene soluciones para todo, habló conmigo a solas y me pidió algo.

- Que me sacaras de en medio si todo estallaba antes de tiempo- deduje sin mucho esfuerzo. Era evidente.

- A espaldas de tu padre ideamos otro plan distinto- siguió explicándome-. Preparamos una mochila con ropa tuya, nuestros papeles falsos, dinero, tarjetas de crédito y cualquier cosa que necesitáramos.

- ¿Y mi padre no se ha enterado de nada?

- Tu madre lo tiene fácil para hacer y deshacer- contestó-, y lo hizo todo ella. Sólo me contaba lo mínimo y yo me esforcé mucho. Además, es normal que yo pensara alguna vez en sacarte yo de aquí. Tu padre no habrá sospechado. O tal vez sí, pero eso ya no importa.

- Entonces nos vamos a ir tú y yo. ¿No te importa dejar a tu manada?

- Me importa más que estés bien tú- dijo sonriendo-. Ellos son tíos duros y no les va a pasar nada. El plan de tu madre es éste, salir corriendo si algo pasaba y ellos no estaban. No me quise arriesgar a esperar a las nueve.

- Mi padre se va a enfadar.

- Que se enfade con tu madre- soltó sonriendo-. Yo no tengo la culpa si ellos dos no se ponen de acuerdo. Y que conste que yo pensaba aceptar el plan de tu padre. Esto ha sido por cómo han pasado las cosas.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- No lo sé- confesó-. A dónde nos apetezca. La cuestión es desaparecer y ponernos a salvo.

Sonreí. Dentro de lo malo que iba a ocurrir en Forks sabía que no estaba sola y que íbamos a estar juntos. Me apoyé bien en el respaldo del asiento y me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que iba cambiando.

- He pensado conducir hasta Port Ángeles y coger la carretera al norte, a un sitio más tranquilo- explicó mientras conducía-. Quizás hasta Everett o Bellingham. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ale, ida de la olla profunda subida ya xD Tiradme tomates T_T<strong>

**Contesto reviews:**

**Marutobe: He pensado eso k dices de ver como piensa Caleb, y creo k me ha gustado la idea (enell), tendrás noticias xDDD**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Toma, akí tienes más xD para saber lo que pasará entre ellos tendrás que esperar un poco más ^^ gracias por leerme!**

**Ale, gente! hasta la semana k viene :P**


	8. La habitación 204

**Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta chorrada mía xD Vamos a ver cómo se las apañan Nessie y Jacob en su viaje para alejarse de Caleb.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hotel pequeño en una ciudad a camino entre Seattle y Everett: Shoreline. Parecía un sitio acogedor y nos quedamos al norte de la ciudad. Un sitio pequeño y limpio, dónde nos recibieron amablemente y no hicieron preguntas. Yo estaba completamente nerviosa, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y debiera parar. Jacob pagó la habitación por adelantado y nos dieron una llave. Suspiré.<p>

Su móvil sonó en su bolsillo y enseguida lo tuvo contra la oreja.

- Dime- contestó rápidamente-. Bien.

Miré mi reloj y vi que no eran las nueve aun. Habíamos hecho un camino que duraba casi cuatro horas en menos de tres. Di gracias al cielo porque no hubiera pasado nada. Empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras Jacob seguía hablando al teléfono.

- Seth ha localizado a tus padres ya- me dijo aun con el teléfono en la oreja-. De momento todos siguen bien.

- ¿Con quién hablas?

- Es Embry- me contestó-. Mantenme informado de todo- y colgó el aparato-. De momento poco pueden saber. Embry y Quil han podido distraer a Caleb para darnos un poco de ventaja pero dicen que se ha escapado en cuanto ha podido y nadie sabe dónde está.

- ¿Crees que va a buscarnos?- Pregunté- Dijiste que con el coche le sería difícil.

- No creo que de un paseo hasta Shoreline por una cabezonería.

- Debo llamar a mi madre- dije-. Se va a preocupar y ahora ya estamos a salvo.

Jacob abrió la puerta de la habitación 204 y entró con dos mochilas agarradas con una mano. Le imité y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y busqué en la agenda. Noté que me temblaba ligeramente la mano y comprendí que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando marqué el botón de llamada vi a Jacob entrar en el baño.

- Voy a ducharme a ver si lavo esto- me dijo señalando su brazo.

Le vi perderse tras la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño cuando los tonos del teléfono empezaron a sonar. La respuesta fuñe rápida y sólo tuve que esperar dos tonos.

- _¡Hija!-_ La voz de mi madre sonó demasiado fuerte- _¿Estás bien?_

- Sí, mamá. Estoy con Jacob.

- _Seth nos lo ha contado todo_- siguió ella-. _Lo del ataque a La Push, la visita de Caleb y que habéis tenido que salir corriendo._

- ¿Papá se ha enfadado?- Pregunté aunque conocía de antemano la respuesta.

- _No era su plan y le ha molestado que todo haya salido mal. Pero preferí que estuvierais preparados para cualquier cosa. _

- Estamos en Shoreline- expliqué.

- _Eso no está lejos, cariño. Puedo ir si me necesitas. _

- No te preocupes por mí, mamá- pedí-. Preocúpate de que todos estéis bien. Si os pasara algo…

- _No va a pasarnos nada_- noté la duda en su voz_-. Dentro de la bolsa que le di a Jacob tienes todo lo que necesitas._

- Lo sé.

- _Tengo que dejarte_- dijo súbitamente-. _Pero te llamaré. Yo o papá te llamaremos. Cuidate._

- Mamá- la llamé-. Cuidado, por favor.

Colgó de repente. Me quedé como una idiota mirando el teléfono colgado. Genial, el hecho de que mi madre me colgara tan nerviosa no me había dejado precisamente relajada. Me sentía una mala persona por estar sentada en una cama de hotel, segura entre esas cuatro paredes y a doscientos quilómetros de dónde mis seres queridos se jugaban la vida por mí. ¡Bravo por ti, Nessie! Nessie la cobarde, la que se escapó dejando que los demás le sacaran las castañas del fuego.

Oí el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha. El sonido podría haber sido relajante en un momento normal, pero no ahora. En mi cabeza se sucedían imágenes inventadas por mi mente dónde se veía a mi madre muriendo, mi padre, a mi familia, a cualquiera de los lobos. Todo para atormentarme y dejar ganar al sentimiento de culpa. Deduje que Jacob se sentiría mal también por haber dejado a sus hermanos en la guerra. Supe que ni siquiera dejar caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo lograría llevarse la culpabilidad. Me sentí mal por él. Iba a hacerles daño a todos.

Me dejé caer en la cama, quedándome tumbada sobre la colcha barata de color naranja. Sabía que esos lobos enormes no iban a desaparecer de mis sueños por más que durmiera lejos y a salvo. Ellos podían hacerme tanto daño estando yo allí que estando en ese hotel.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos no noté que la ducha no hacía ruido ni que la puerta se había abierto. Salí de mi sopor cuando vi a Jacob, vestido sólo con unos pantalones, rebuscar en la mochila, sacar una camiseta y ponérsela.

- ¿Qué dice tu madre?- Me preguntó sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

- Me ha colgado de golpe, Jacob- me incorporé para quedar sentada a su lado-. Me ha dicho que estaban bien, pero estaba nerviosa y me ha colgado sin explicar nada.

- Bueno, pero no te preocupes antes de tiempo, por favor- me pidió dándome un golpecito con el puño en el brazo-. Eres una auténtica máquina de preocuparte.

- Dime una sola cosa de la que me haya preocupado últimamente sin motivos para hacerlo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No lo sé, Nessie- me esquivó la miraba porque yo había ganado-. Pero no tienes que preocuparte todo de tanto. Los mayores sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer para arreglarlo.

- Así que los mayores, eh- me reí-. Eso son tonterías. Da igual la edad que yo tenga. Tú sabes que por dentro no soy pequeña. Y sé que mi madre me ha colgado por algo.

- Sí- admitió él-. Es preocupante. Pero mi trabajo es quitarle importancia y no dejar que te preocupes.

- Ahorraríais tiempo todos si me metierais en una burbuja de esas de plástico y me encerrarais para siempre.

- No es mala idea- contestó sonriendo-. Entonces no podré tocarte ni comerte a besos.

Me eché a reír y él aprovechó para empujarme y dejarme tumbada en la cama. Se echó sobre mí y me besó. Le sonreí cuando me miró. Él era un maldito oasis de calma en medio de todo el follón que se había montado. Tenerle en esa cama conmigo, sonriéndome sin decir nada, sabiendo que iba a dormir ahí con él, segura y tranquila, era mucho más de lo que merecía. Había momentos, como por ejemplo ése, en los que no me creía la suerte que tenía por haber nacido unida a ese hombre para siempre. Y cuando digo para siempre, es literal. Mientras nos mirábamos en silencio y la atmósfera no podía ser más especial, las tripas de Jacob resonaron ruidosamente.

Me reí porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

- Sí que tengo hambre- dijo apartándose un poco de mí. Lo eché de menos al instante-. No como nada desde el mediodía.

- Son casi las diez- contesté burlona-. Come, no vayas a desnutrirte.

- Llamaré para que traigan algo- cogió el teléfono que había sobre una mesita de noche-. Con la excusa de que somos dos voy a comer un montón.

Negué con la cabeza y me miré en el espejo de la pared. Seguía llena de manchas de grasa, que apenas se veían ya tapadas por la chaqueta. Pero, si te fijabas, aun quedaban manchas en mis piernas y en mi cuello. Oí a Jacob hablar por el teléfono pero no le escuché. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

- En diez minutos subirán mi cena- me informó desde la cama-. Supongo que no vas a comer.

- No- dije-. Me voy a duchar. Voy echa un desastre.

No me respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Cogí mi mochila y me metí en el pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación. Los azulejos eran de un color marronoso extraño y decoraban la sala del suelo al techo, dándole a todo un aire de dejadez. La ducha era pequeña y estaba contra una esquina. Una fina cortina transparente era todo lo que evitaba que el agua salpicara todo el resto de la habitación. Dejé mi mochila sobre el inodoro e inspeccioné el resto. Había un lavabo con un espejo contra una de las paredes. Encima había botecitos de jabón y champú, algunos abiertos ya por Jacob.

Escuché la tele y acto seguido alguien llamando a la puerta de la habitación. Jacob tendría su cena y yo abrí la mochila en busca de un neceser. Mis cosas estaban en una bolsita de tela blanca cerrada con una cremallera. Dentro había mi cepillo de dientes, un peine y otras cosas que yo solía usar. Sonreí sacando el peine de la bolsa. Empecé a pasármelo por los rizos, para desenredarlos bien antes de lavarme el pelo.

Mi cuerpo y mi cara cambiaban tan rápidamente que incluso a mí me sorprendía. Con seis años aparentaba unos dieciséis. De un año para entonces me había convertido en una mujer sin apenas darme cuenta. Mi cuerpo de niña ahora era más alto, tenía la cintura más estrecha y las caderas algo más anchas. Me habían salido pechos. Primero casi imperceptibles pero que habían crecido a una velocidad anormal. Ahora eran redondos y se adivinaban perfectamente aun con la chaqueta. Había crecido hasta ser más alta que mi madre. Eso me gustaba, ganarle en eso, ser la nueva generación mejorada. Sonreí.

Me quité la chaqueta fina que llevaba conmigo toda la tarde. Encima de uno de mis pechos seguía la huella de la mano de Jacob. Sonreí al recordarlo. Él me esperaba al otro lado de esa puerta sobre una cama. Desabroché mi vestido rápidamente y lo dejé caer al suelo alrededor de mis pies. Esperé que mi madre hubiera metido ropa interior en mi mochila, aunque estaba segura casi completamente de que ella lo había planeado todo cautelosamente.

Me deshice de la ropa interior y entré en la ducha. Aun se sentía en la atmósfera el calor de la ducha que se había dado antes Jacob. Abrió el grifo y una lluvia de agua templada cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Me empapó el pelo, haciendo que éste se me pegara a lo largo de la espalda. La sensación del agua cayendo sobre mí me relajó todos los músculos del cuerpo y me hizo olvidar dónde estaba y por qué.

Dejé que el agua cayera lentamente por mi piel y deseé que con ella se fueran mis malos pensamientos por el desagüe. Froté mi piel con el jabón y dejé que el agua se lo llevara también, como si acariciara mi piel a su paso. Perdí la noción del tiempo y, cuando terminé de lavar mi pelo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro.

Cuando salí de la ducha pasé una mano por el espejo para desempañarlo. Me sequé, me vestí y me cepillé el pelo. Supuse que Jacob habría acabado de cenar y me estaría esperando. De golpe me sentí nerviosa. ¿Iba a pasar por fin?

Sin duda íbamos a dormir en la misma cama. A mí me apetecía mucho y sabía que él también había estado pensándolo. Era la ocasión perfecta. Estábamos solos y parecía ir para largo. Todo apuntaba a que iba a pasar y noté un nudo en el estómago. Me miré en el espejo de nuevo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y mi pijama era ridículo. No podía salir del baño vestida como una niña y esperar que él quisiera hacerme algo. Sequé como pude mi pelo con la toalla esperando que no me mojara toda la espalda. Me quité el pijama estúpido de niña pequeña y me puse una camiseta fina de algodón negra y unos pantalones cortos de chándal. Respiré hondo y me miré otra vez. Parecía estúpida, mirándome a mi misma en un espejo decidiendo si estaba suficientemente guapa o no.

Recogí todas mis cosas y salí de la habitación. Dejé todo sobre la cómoda y al mirar hacia la cama le vi. Jacob estaba dormido con el mando de la televisión en una mano.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en la ducha? ¿Horas? Era sorprendente que se hubiera dormido en ese rato. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando tonterías y arreglándome para absolutamente nada. Me sentí imbécil y una peliculera.

Resoplé y apagué la televisión. Ambos necesitábamos descansar y no le culpé, pero no era lo que me esperaba en la primera noche que durmiera con él. Pero no se podía hacer otra cosa, se había dormido y no podía hacer nada. Apagué las luces y me recosté a su lado. Le besé en la mejilla y le pasé una mano por la cintura. Notaba su respiración profunda y calmada bajo en su pecho. Intenté no pensar en nada y quedarme dormida rápido. Tras un rato de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a las cosas, pensar en mi madre, en que nadie resultara herido, Morfeo vino a por mí sin darme cuenta, y me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos porque los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana me dieron en la cara. Me froté los ojos y busqué a Jacob con la mirada. No estaba en la habitación pero vi la puerta del baño abierta. Me estiré y oí como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Me quedé paralizada momentáneamente, pues no entraba en mis planes que nadie nos visitara. Jacob salió del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenos días- me dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta para recibir su desayuno.

Un chico con un uniforme blanco hizo entrar una mesita con ruedas y se despidió con una sonrisa. A todo confort estábamos. Comidas en la habitación y ninguna maldita obligación de salir.

- Buenos días- contesté a la vez que él se sentaba en la cama a mi lado-. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez y media. Has dormido mucho- se sirvió zumo en un vaso y cogió un croissant-. Perdón por dormirme tan pronto anoche. Podrías haberme despertado.

- No- me apresuré a contestar-. Yo estaba muy cansada también. Es normal.

Le dejé comer. Oculté que en realidad había deseado dormirme mientras él me abrazaba y me decía que no iba a pasar nada, que íbamos a estar bien. Mientras me besaba y me demostraba que me deseaba. Mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con esas manazas suyas y me hacía perderme en él. Pero me callé y encendí el televisor.

Pasé rápidamente por todos los canales en busca de algo que ver, cuando en realidad no quería ver nada. Así que miré como Jacob engullía dos croissants enormes y se bebía todo el zumo que había en la jarra. Por algún motivo me sentía bastante desanimada. Supuse que había sido la decepción de la noche anterior. Seguí cambiando de canal sin mirar al aparato hasta que mi teléfono sonó encima de la mesita de noche. Era el número de mi padre.

- ¡Papá!.- Grité nada más pulsar el botón de contestar.

- _¿Estás bien?-_ Fue lo primero que me preguntó.

- Sí. Estamos bien los dos. ¿Y vosotros?

- _Todos bien de momento_- contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Y mamá?

- _Todos estamos bien, tranquila._

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirí ansiosa.

- _Los lobos se han colocado alrededor de La Push, y eso nos impide involucrarnos demasiado_- contestó-. _Creemos que están intentando vencerles a ellos antes de ir a por nosotros._

- ¿Y los quileutte están bien todos?

- _No lo sé_- contestó sinceramente-. _Michael, uno de los más jóvenes de la manada, está patrullando siempre por aquí para hacer de enlace entre nosotros y los lobos. Pero ni siquiera ellos se enteran bien de lo que está pasando. Es un caos._

- ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar todo esto, papá?

Hubo una pausa en la conversación. Agudicé el oído pero no pude oír nada. Jacob estaba a mi lado escuchando lo poco que pudiera acercándose al aparato.

- _Realmente no lo sé_- soltó por fin-. _Dile a Jacob que necesito hablar con él._

Le pasé el aparató a él y me quedé escuchando a un lado. Jacob se llevó el aparato a la oreja y habló:

- Edward. Soy yo.

- _Escúchame bien_- le pidió mi padre-. _No sabemos dónde está Caleb. La última vez que le vieron fue en tu casa, Quil y Embry._

- ¿Quieres decir que no está luchando?- Preguntó Jake asombrado.

- _Anoche no le vio nadie y esta mañana tampoco_- siguió mi padre-. _Hemos pasado la noche todos pendientes de lo que pasaba en tu pueblo. Nadie ha dormido allí. Y nadie sabe dónde está ese chico. Paul y Jared están buscándole como trabajo exclusivo. Esperemos que lo encuentren._

- ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que ese tío nos haya seguido?

- _Es una posibilidad_- mi padre parecía nervioso-. _Tenemos que tenerla en cuenta._

- Edward…- Jacob hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.

- _¿Sí?_

- Lo siento- dijo al fin-. Siento haberme llevado así a tu hija. Pero era la única cosa que pudimos hacer.

- _Lo entiendo, Jacob-_ contestó el otro desde mi casa-. _Doy gracias a Bella por haberlo preparado todo._

- Estaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

- _No lo dudo_- mi padre siguió-. _Tened cuidado y no salgáis de ese hotel. Si Caleb ha tenido la absurda idea de seguiros no quiero que os encuentre en la calle. No creo que os ataque estando en un hotel._

- Le habrá costado horrores seguirnos- explicó Jacob-. Salí con el coche de mi casa y conduje como un loco hasta que llegamos a aquí.

- _Tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que un lobo es capaz de hacer. Así que ya sabes a qué atenerte. No olvides que él es como tú._

- Él ni se acerca a lo que yo soy- la sonrisa en la cara de Jacob no tardó en dibujarse-. Y soy yo el que está enfadado porque intentan tocar lo que es suyo. Él sólo está cabreado para demostrarse que puede. No tiene nada que hacer.

- _Llamad si algo ocurre_- pidió mi padre_-. Nosotros iremos llamando._

- Tened cuidado- pidió Jacob y, acto seguido, colgó mi móvil.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato como si éste pudiera darle alguna respuesta más. No me atreví a decir nada por si disipaba alguna idea o pensamiento de su mente. De repente suspiró y me devolvió mi teléfono. Me miró y me sonrió, pero no pude ver nada de felicidad en la mueca de sus labios. Le pasé una mano por el pelo y él se recostó sobre mi hombro. Me eché para atrás en la cama, quedando con la espalda sobre la almohada y él se colocó mejor.

- ¿Crees que corremos algún peligro aquí?- Le pregunté.

- No tengo ni idea- me contestó sin mirarme, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho-. Es posible que Caleb sólo esté esperando el momento para atacar. O tal vez se enfadó porque nos fuimos y nos está buscando.

- Espero que Caleb esté por ahí dando vueltas buscándonos y no dañe a nadie- pedí en voz alta-. Espero que nadie sufra.

- No podemos hacer nada desde aquí.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?- Pregunté- Todo el día aquí metidos. Quién sabe cuántos días.

- La verdad es que no pienso pasarme el día escuchando tus quejas- me dijo y giró su cara para encontrar la mía-. Ven aquí.

Y me cayó de la forma menos reprochable posible, impidiéndome hablar con un beso en los labios. Agarró mis mejillas con sus manos y me guió hacia su universo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues ya vemos que Jacob y Nessie tienen sus cosas, y que Bella y Edward están bien. Seguro que tenéis ganas de saber qué pasa en La Push con los Macah, y sobre todo, dónde está Caleb. Pronto, amigos, pronto...<strong>

**Contesto reviews!**

**Lucyana Wayland Everdeen: Sí, yo tb alucino k todos los fics de Jacob y Nessie sean del rollo: no podemos estar juntos y Nahuel se mete en medio. Hola? están imprimados y NADA puede impedirles kererse xD y punto! por eso escribo estas cosas, porque yo creo k siempre estarán juntos :) Gracias por leerme y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews! un beso!**

**Blackda: Siento haber tardado un poco! Pero con la semana santa y eso estoy que no sé en que día vivo! espeor k te guste el cap y me perdones ;) gracias por tu review, me encantan ;)**

**Marutobe-sama: te kiero, furcia O_O Gracias por leerme y soportarme y todo eso! como cada cap :P**

**El cap siguiente es una sorpesita para los más achispados! xD  
><strong>


	9. Calor

**Bueno, empieza lo bueno, señores!**

**Yo imagino k a todos (o casi todos) los lectores de esto, os apetecerá leer un lemmon... pero yo aviso antes de que leáis para que no haya nadie que se queje después.**

**AVISADOS QUEDÁIS TODOS! HAY LEMMON EN ESTE CAP**

**De todos modos, si keréis saltaros el lemmon no tenéis que leerlo, pk la cosa seguirá normal en el cap 10 como si nada hubiera pasado. Vosotros decidís!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Acabé tumbada con él sobre mí, aprisionada entre la colcha de la cama y su cuerpo. No tuve ninguna queja sobre eso porque jamás había tenido a Jacob así para mí. Podía notar que la pasión gobernaba sobre su cabeza en la forma en que me besaba. Era lento pero duro, ardiente, y me hacía ahogar suspiros y respirar con dificultad. Su lengua recorría mis labios, exploraba mi boca y se enredaba con mi lengua, mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre mis rizos.<p>

La camiseta que él llevaba desapareció rápidamente y tuve acceso a su piel. Estaba tan cálida como siempre y era deliciosa bajo mis caricias. Mis dedos se paseaban por la piel de su espalda, resiguiendo sus músculos y dibujando formas sin sentido sobre ellos. El calor que empezó a hacer en esa habitación era insoportable, al menos para mí. Tener el cuerpo de Jacob sobre el mío supuse que también estaba contribuyendo al fervor.

Él empezó a besarme el cuello, entreteniéndose en trazar una línea que bajaba de mi mandíbula a la clavícula, haciéndome sentir escalofríos al notar sus labios calientes sobre mi piel sin preaviso. Bajó todo lo que la camiseta le permitía y, al llegar al borde del escote, tiró de la prenda hacia arriba. Le dejé hacer de primeras y me di cuenta tarde de que el día anterior no me había puesto un sujetador y de que iba a quedarme expuesta totalmente. La camiseta ya corría por mis brazos cuando mi piel apareció frente a sus ojos sin intermediarios. Instintivamente me cubrí con los brazos. Me embargó una vergüenza que no pensaba que sentiría y me creí ridícula por ello. Él me sonrió y, lejos de darle importancia, volvió a besarme en los labios, colocándose nuevamente sobre mí. Eso hizo que yo tuviera que destapar mi pecho y dejar que él me cubriera con el suyo.

El toque de la piel de Jacob contra la piel desnuda de mi torso me produjo sensaciones nuevas. Era todo suavidad y calor y muchas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo de punta a punta. Pasé las manos alrededor de su cuello y le besé con más ganas. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado delicioso y rogué porque no se acabara nunca.

Jacob se movió para estar más cómodo y yo instintivamente separé mis piernas para que se colocara mejor sobre mí. Todo era perfecto y no quería pensar en mi familia corriendo peligro, en lobos atacando y en Caleb, ese chico con la mirada de hielo. Me obligué a dejar de pensar en eso cuando Jacob coló una de sus manos entre nosotros y se atrevió a acariciar uno de mis pechos. No me quejé, no dije nada, no pensaba dejar que mi vergüenza gobernara ese momento tan íntimo. Le dejé hacer mientras pasaba a devorar su cuello, dejando que la palma de su mano recorriera mi pecho y me hiciera sentir que mi vergüenza se disipaba por arte de magia. Mi pecho era suyo ahora y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Le concedería la conquista de ese territorio porque ya estaba completamente rendida.

El calor empezaba a amontonarse en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, y más ahora que notaba claramente lo excitado que estaba él. En vez de sangre parecía como si por mis venas corriera puro fuego que me quemaba la piel a su paso. Mi cabeza estaba empezando a no funcionar como debería y menos cuando Jacob empezó de nuevo su travesía por mi piel. Esta vez nada le impidió a su boca llegar a dónde antes estaba su mano. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y apoyé los brazos sobre la almohada para que nada se interpusiera entre la boca de Jacob y mi piel.

Por más que intentaba mantener mi mente en el juego ella prefería embarcarse en estúpidas travesías por mis preocupaciones. Cerré los ojos y, mientras Jacob obligaba a mis pezones a endurecerse por sus maniobras, yo pensaba en cuánto peligro debíamos estar corriendo en ese momento. Ahí tumbados en una cama y distraídos, completamente expuestos a cualquier amenaza en vez de estar cien por cien alerta. Me pasaba por la cabeza la idea pero no estaba dispuesta a parar y menos ahora que Jacob por fin iba a darme lo que yo quería.

De nuevo le tuve sobre mi boca y al besarme me sorprendió y me sacó de mis estúpidos pensamientos apocalípticos.

- ¿Dónde estás?- Me preguntó susurrándome al oído.

- Aquí- contesté mientras él mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja-. Aquí, perdona.

No era del todo verdad pero no quise por nada del mundo que todo eso parara. Jake era todo en mi vida y se merecía toda mi atención, sobre todo cuando le tenía sobre mí en una cama y el calor era tan insoportable que me extrañaba que no estuviéramos medio deshechos.

Ahora su entrepierna estaba completamente contra la mía y la sensación de desesperación que me invadió entonces era completamente asfixiante. Me estaba sorprendiendo a mi misma por haber superado mis vergüenzas con tanta facilidad y no intentar parar en ningún momento. Él era todo cuanto podía pedir en mi vida. Era la primera vez que nadie me veía de esa forma, medio desnuda y presa completamente del deseo y el éxtasis. Y estaba muy feliz de que fuera tan fácil para mí. Al fin y al cabo era Jacob, mi hombre desde el día en que nací. Nada era difícil con él, nada era pesado. Y eso no iba a ser menos, fundirme con él en uno sólo iba a ser la cosa más exquisita que hiciera en toda mi vida, estaba segura de eso.

Empezó a moverse contra mí lentamente y empecé a pensar que podría morirme en esa cama y en ese instante. Mis piernas se negaban a obedecerme y las sentía de gelatina. El calor empezaba a subir por mi vientre y amenazaba con enloquecerme por completo. Me aferré a sus brazos, agarrándome a sus músculos y deleitándome en su suave piel. Intentaba liberarme de un poco de la tensión que empezaba a acumularse dentro de mí.

Y un torrente de sensaciones me invadió. Entre la más absoluta lujuria y el más poderoso deseo se interpuso una enorme punzada de culpabilidad. Pensé que éramos personas horribles por estar retozando en una cama mientras nuestras familias y amigos estaban jugándose la vida por mí. Que mi padre se enteraría de esto cuando me viera y se iba a sentir profundamente decepcionado. No pude soportar esos pensamientos e intenté borrarlos sin mucho éxito.

- Eres preciosa- palabras que llegaron como una oleada de calma.

Le contesté con una enorme sonrisa que me salió sin querer. Me miraba a los ojos y noté algo de preocupación también en su mirada, algo que le estorbaba. Tal vez era el hecho de que mi cuerpo estuviera bajo el suyo pero mi mente volara libre por el mar de las intranquilidades. Estaba rígida y me dejaba hacer, pero yo no colaboraba apenas con la acción, sólo reaccionaba a lo que Jacob hacía y eso molestaría a cualquiera. Él no se merecía eso. Él merecía el cien por cien de mí, no una chica tonta que no es capaz de pensar sólo en él y no en sus fantasmas.

Imaginé a Caleb en Shoreline, a unos pasos de nosotros, buscándonos, encontrándonos con la ayuda de nuestro olor y su olfato. Y nosotros en una cama, despreocupados y distraídos, blancos fáciles. Comportándonos como dos animales en vez de cómo dos seres racionales que entienden el peligro como lo que es.

Noté que una de las manos de Jake se colaba entre mis piernas, acariciando mis muslos y aventurándose más allá. Di un respingo que no pude controlar cuando la noté y noté la mano alejarse de mi piel en respuesta. Abrí los ojos y Jacob me miraba fijamente. Me acaba de sacar de mis pensamientos de forma abrupta y no supe cómo reaccionar. Aquello era un desastre que yo acababa de estropear. Suspiré.

- Para, Jacob- le pedí en un susurro que salió de mis labios sin pensar.

Él apartó la mano de mí y se recostó un poco a un lado. Me miraba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta coherente para tanta estupidez de mi parte, seguro.

- Lo siento- fue lo único coherente que pude formar en mi mente.

- Eh, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras- dijo él acariciándome una mejilla-. Sólo pensaba que era esto lo que tú querías.

- Y lo quiero- afirmé-, con toda mi alma. Te quiero. Pero mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y me siento culpable.

- Esto no es nada malo. No tenemos que estar asustados en un rincón porque es lo que ellos quieren.

- Pero nuestras familias están ahí peleando por nosotros.

- No sabemos cuántos días vamos a tener que estar así, juntos y solos- dijo él-. No tenemos que estar sentados todo el día preocupándonos y sintiéndonos culpables. No es justo para ellos quizás, pero tenemos que hacer lo que nos apetezca.

- ¿Y si Caleb nos ha seguido hasta aquí y nosotros estamos distraídos y expuestos?

- Está bien- aceptó él resignado-. No haremos nada si no quieres. Estaremos aquí todo el día preocupándonos y preparados para luchar. Como quieras.

- No quiero eso- dije, reuniendo fuerzas.

- ¿Sabes qué?- sonrió- Que le den a Caleb y a su maldita manada si es capaz de hacer que no tengas ganas de mí. Que le den a todo. Yo ya estoy bien con estar contigo, no importa lo que hagamos.

Me di cuenta en ese momento de lo ridícula que estaba siendo. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba discutiendo con el hombre que más amaba de la tierra porque me daba miedo algo que no era seguro que fuera a pasar. Me sentí tan afortunada en ese momento que supe que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Que le dieran a Caleb y que le dieran a todo el mundo si hacía falta. Jacob era mío y lo deseaba.

Le empujé y me coloqué sobre él, quedando ahora al mando de la situación. Eché mi pelo a un lado de mi cabeza y le besé sin previo aviso. Coloqué las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y me pegué a él. Él me agarró de la cintura y colaboró en la faena, haciéndome olvidar la estúpida conversación que acabábamos de tener.

- Lo siento- le dije entre besos-. Esto es lo único que quiero.

Empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas, en un vaivén extasiante que nos envolvió por completo. Comprobé de inmediato que su excitación no había decaído ni un ápice y estaba provocándome un deseo irrefrenable. Mi cuerpo entero me pedía a gritos más acción, algo más que disfrutar. Ya nada era suficiente si no era todo.

Dejé escapar un gemido que no pude esconder. Me agarré a la almohada y di gracias al universo por ser capaz de sentir todas esas sensaciones maravillosas a la vez. Jacob me mordió el labio y me recorrió una ráfaga de placer que recorrió veloz como un rayo toda mi espina dorsal. Era el paraíso, de eso estaba segura. No se me ocurría otra cosa que me hiciera sentirme así.

En medio de todo el torrente de sensaciones Jacob me empujó hacia atrás hasta dejarme tumbada. Se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a bajar mis pantalones cortos. Me reí y le dejé hacer, levantando a pelvis para facilitarle la tarea. Ya nada iba a interponerse entre él y yo, ni mi vergüenza, ni la culpabilidad ni mucho menos la amenaza de ese idiota. Iba a ser toda suya. Mis pantalones se deslizaron por mis piernas fácilmente y se perdieron de vista yendo a parar a algún lugar de la sala.

Me quedé sentada sobre la cama, con él de rodillas frente a mí. Me dediqué a besar su pecho y acariciar con mis labios todo cuanto pude, mientras él me miraba y se dejaba hacer complacido. Mis manos fueron hasta su pantalón y buscaron el botón a tientas. Sentí un atrevimiento y una desinhibición repentinos que me hicieron desabrochar la prenda rápidamente. La ropa que nos quedaba puesta sólo era algo de lo que deshacerse en el camino hacia lo que ambos deseábamos con urgencia. Pero, de todos modos, la prisa no era una opción en ese momento. Mejor todo lento, bien hecho y con ganas, para que todo fuera más alucinante en su culminación.

Que todo fuera despacio era bueno pero a la vez me colmaba la paciencia, cosa que no era abundante en mi personalidad. El pantalón de Jacob pasó a mejor vida y volví a tenerle sobre mí. Menos tela equivalía a más sensaciones, lo supe en seguida. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó por completo el mío sentí la necesidad de no volver a separarme de él nunca más. Si me dijeran en ese momento que debía quedarme pegada a él para toda la eternidad podría haberlo cumplido perfectamente. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi zona sur y deseé que se quedara ahí para siempre.

Por encima de la tela Jacob acariciaba hábilmente lo que se escondía tras la única prenda que me quedaba. Arqueé la espalda hacia atrás y me dejé llevar por el placer que sentía entre mis piernas. Ahora sí que no era capaz de controlar mis piernas ni mi mente. Las sensaciones nuevas me hicieron soltar un gemido y agarrarme con fuerza a la sábana. Jacob me sonrió, imaginé que contento por provocar todo eso en mí, y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Ahora ya no quieres parar, eh- me susurró y creí que algo dentro de mi cabeza se derretía y lo perdía para siempre.

Negué con la cabeza y cogí aire. Los dedos de Jacob se colaron intrépidos bajo la tela y por fin noté piel con piel. Ahogué un gemido tapándome la boca y él mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Agarre su pelo con una de mis manos y tiré ligeramente de él, presa de la pasión. Me estaba costando respirar y no quise que todo acabara tan deprisa, quería estirar las sensaciones embriagadoras tanto como pudiera.

Aparté la mano de Jacob de mí y me deshice lentamente de la prenda restante mientras le miraba a los ojos descaradamente. Quería que él me viera desnuda, que me mirara y pensara que yo era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida, quería verme en su mirada. Aparté las braguitas a un lado y le dejé recrearse cuánto quiso en mi cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por mis pechos y bajó por mi vientre, paseando sus dedos lentamente sobre mi carne. Anhelé sus dedos en cierta parte de mi cuerpo pero agradecí que él tampoco tuviera prisa. Pasó las manos por mis muslos y se echó sobre mi cuerpo.

Ahora yo estaba en desventaja y quise poder admirarle en condiciones también. Ya no necesitábamos barreras ni restricciones. Sólo necesitábamos lo que estaba pasando, nuestros cuerpos en sintonía y nuestros corazones latiendo a una velocidad acelerada en demasía. Por eso agarré su ropa interior y tiré de ella, para deshacerme de los frenos y llevarlo todo por fin al siguiente nivel.

Estaba completamente desatada y decidida a dejarme llevar. Cuando no hubo nada que se interpusiera entre nuestros cuerpos fue mi turno de mirar y deleitarme. Me sabía el cuerpo de Jacob de memoria, cada hueco, cada músculo y cada lunar. Pero una parte de su anatomía siempre había estado oculta y sólo existía para mí en mi imaginación. Ahora él estaba frente a mí como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Me acerqué a él y le besé, mientras mis manos curiosas recorrían el cuerpo que se me ofrecía. Esos hombros, ese pecho, esos abdominales que me conocía al dedillo e incluso más abajo, resiguiendo las líneas de sus ingles. Él me miraba expectante y se mordía el labio, ansioso por ver qué iba a hacer a continuación. Me aventuré a reconocer con las manos lo que había visto previamente, todo cuanto tenía delante, sin pudores ni barreras.

Exploré su cuerpo tanto como quise, besándole, tocándole, reconociendo todo eso que hasta ahora había sido desconocido para mí. Me divertí viendo sus sensaciones reflejadas en su cara y las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que podía hacer todo eso y esperé que fuera la inaugural de una larga lista.

Me tumbé en la cama a modo de invitación de que se uniera a mí. Se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa tonta en la boca y habló:

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí- le dije tirando de uno de sus brazos hacia mí.

- ¿Sin remordimientos ni nada que objetar?- Preguntó de nuevo él.

- Calla de una vez, anda- logré tumbarlo sobre mí-. Esto es lo que quiero.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decir.

Y así fue. Sobraron las palabras y todo se llenó de pasión y desenfreno. Jacob se colocó sobre mí y me colmó de besos, me acarició hasta la saciedad e hizo de ese momento algo absolutamente perfecto. Fue una danza de brazos y piernas deliciosa y embriagadora que me hizo no querer hacer jamás otra cosa que no fuera esa.

Finalmente él entró en mí de forma lenta y cuidadosa. Y todo sobrepasó con creces lo que yo me había imaginado mil veces. No fue molesto y no fue incomodo como era a veces en mi cabeza. Simplemente una presión que intentaba abrirse paso pacíficamente por mi cuerpo, luchando tranquilamente contra mi flaca resistencia. Fue todo tan sencillo como si estuviéramos predestinados a ello y no fuéramos buenos en ninguna otra cosa. Ahora Jacob era yo y yo era él, hechos una sola cosa, como si fuéramos una sola mente pensando, un solo corazón bombeando y un solo cuerpo en un movimiento perfecto.

Me apreté contra él, clavando mis dedos en su espalda para dejar escapar algo de lo que se amontonaba en mi cuerpo. Empezó el vaivén celestial que me empujaba contra la cama y me llevaba a otro nivel. Enloquecía cada vez más mientras Jacob se movía sobre mí y respiraba de forma entrecortada contra mi oído. No era capaz de abrir los ojos aunque no deseaba nada tanto como verle a él sobre mí. La sensación era tan extasiante que no pude reprimir por más tiempo los pequeños gemidos que mi cuerpo me obligaba a soltar.

Notaba una especie de burbuja que crecía rápidamente dentro de mí y amenazaba con explotar, y supe que cuando lo hiciera mi cuerpo quedaría paralizado de tanta gloria. Estaba deseando experimentar el final de toda esa historia y poder gritar y enloquecer.

Entonces él me levantó de la cama como si pesara cinco kilos nada más y se me sentó encima, dejándome a horcajadas frente a él. Le abracé y empecé a moverme sobre su cuerpo. Esta vez me tocaba a mí marcar el ritmo del baile si quería que todo siguiera siendo igual de enloquecedor. El me tomó por las caderas y me ayudó en mi tarea mientras yo me deshacía besándole y apretándome a él.

Por fin le oí gemir a él también, con la cabeza escondida en la curva de mi cuello, entre mi pelo. Fue un gemido ronco y grave, que hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo también en su cuerpo por mi culpa. Nada podía ser más perfecto mientras el calor subía y bajaba por todo mi sistema nervioso, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera sin control. Aceleré mis movimientos guiada por las manos de Jacob que acompañaban mi cuerpo en su frenesí. Me preparé para lo que sabía que iba a venir y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Aferrada a los hombros de Jacob el placer me sobrevino de repente y fue mucho más enorme y aplastante de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Por mi boca abierta salieron sonidos incoherentes y suspiros sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Mi mente se nubló como si alguien la hubiera licuado y el placer llegó a cada poro de mi piel, estremeciendo mi cuerpo entero como una ola de agua marina.

Cogí aire profundamente porque creía estar ahogándome y dejé de moverme unos segundos para intentar volver a entrar en razón. Jacob me apretó contra él en un intento por ayudarme a calmarme y me besó. Abrí los ojos y le miré fijamente un momento. Sonreía como si no cupiera en él de felicidad y yo le imité sin darme cuenta.

Me recostó en la cama y volvió a fundirse conmigo, volviendo a hacerme sentir presa entre la cama y su cuerpo. Me besó mientras continuaba con el movimiento sobre mi cuerpo y yo me agarré a su espalda. Era delicioso sentirle dentro de mí aún, siguiendo con la sensación hasta que ambos estuviéramos hartos. No quería que abandonara mi cuerpo jamás y disfruté cada segundo que duró todo. Él respirando pesadamente en mi oído, sus brazos haciendo fuerza a cada lado de mi cabeza y su pecho golpeando el mío con su compás coordinado. Aceleró el ritmo de repente y todo acabó para ambos, con un largo gemido que escapó contra su voluntad de sus labios. Noté todo su cuerpo tenso sobre el mío y de golpe todo se relajó. Dejó caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

El ambiente era denso y caluroso y a ambos nos costaba respirar con normalidad. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado y aun temblaba por lo que acababa de vivir. Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera sido todo tan bonito y perfecto. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado y me di cuenta de que ya nada más me importaba. Nada podía hacerme daño mientras estuviera con él, en esa cama o dónde fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin... he escrito muchos lemmons en mi vida... muchos! de muchas formas, peor ninguno ha sido tan dificil como éste, ni de lejos!<strong>

**He tratdo de no quitarle a Nessie su inocencia y narrarlo todo como si yo fuera una chica inexperta e inocente. Espero que me haya salido porque yo acostumbro a escirbir cosas más explícitas que esto y me ha costado horrores.**

**De todos modos, este creo k es el peor de todos los lemmons que he escrito, por als limitaciones que tenía... **

**No me matéis xD Gracias!  
><strong>

**Contesto reviews!**

**Malu: Akí tienes más! espero k te guste y gracias por leerme :P**

**alice v masen cullen greene: Ésto ha ocurrido! por fin, jajaja, hasta yo tenía ganas de subir ya esto y que lo leyeráis! espeor k te guste y gracias!**

**Marutobe-sama: Lo siento, pero Caleb no pintaba nada akí xDDD te esperas! k tendrás sorpresas :D TKM!  
><strong>

**Volveré, lo prometo!  
><strong>


	10. Desencuentros

**Bueno... He tardado dos semanas en subir un capítulo nuevos por dos razones. La primera razón es que he estado de viaje a visitar a unos amigos un poco lejos de mi ciudad, y no pude subir antes de irme.**

**Y la segunda razón es que no he recibido apenas reviews. Sólo dosn reviews en más de dos semanas, y uno de ellos es de mi mejor amiga... Me ha dejado bastante mal no haber recibido vuestro apoyo y vuestras opiniones y por eso he tardado más.**

**Por eso advierto que subiré este capítulo, y seguiré el fic en base a los reviews que reciba. Tengo escritos dos caps más, pero no sé si los subiré si la gente no tiene ganas de leerlos. Es todo.**

* * *

><p>Respiré hondo para llenar mis pulmones por completo y solté el aire lentamente. No conocía sensación de calma semejante a la que vivía en ese momento. Me sentía como si acabara de correr durante horas y hubiera parado por fin de mover los pies. Era capaz de seguir la respiración de Jacob perfectamente en mi mente si quería. Veía su espalda subir y bajar lenta y pesadamente y el sonido que producía era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de esa habitación.<p>

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que levantarme de esa cama y hacer otras cosas pero en ese entonces no era algo que tuviera planeado. Poner los pies en el suelo equivalía en ese momento para mí como despertar de un sueño. Sólo estaba dispuesta a abandonar la cama si era estrictamente necesario y, en medio de tanta tranquilidad, nada amenazaba mi permanencia en ella. Podíamos quedarnos ahí encima todo el día entero a falta de otra cosa mejor para hacer.

Mi mente por fin empezaba a razonar con claridad y revivía lo que acababa de pasar con total intensidad. Desde siempre he sido capaz de recrear las cosas en mi mente con una definición increíble y lo que acababa de vivir no iba a ser olvidado fácilmente. Tal vez jamás fuera capaz de dejar que esos recuerdos se enturbiaran, tal vez fuese capaz de volver a vivir esos momentos para toda la eternidad. Deseé con toda mi alma que así fuera y cerré los ojos. Sentía el peso del cuerpo de Jacob sobre el mío, oía y notaba su respiración, podía sentir claramente toda su anatomía sobre mí. Era demasiado íntimo y demasiado especial, y me sentía tan llena de vida que me creía capaz de explotar.

Sonreí como una idiota porque era la única cosa que a mi cuerpo le apetecía hacer. Sentí como él de movía pero no abrí los ojos. Se recostó a mi lado y no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente sentí su presencia a mi lado, y su cuerpo tocando mi brazo de algún modo. Una de sus manos me acarició el cuello, subiendo hasta la barbilla y luego bajando hasta mi ombligo, pasando por en medio de mis pechos. Eran un dedo o dos tal vez, no más, que causaban verdadero placer al pasearse suavemente por una piel que estaba alerta y con todos los nervios activados. Dejé que sus dedos dibujaran círculos en mi vientre lentamente y me decidí a abrir los ojos y mirarle. Jacob estaba tumbado de lado junto a mí y miraba mi cuerpo por donde sus dedos iban paseando como si quisiera grabar mi anatomía en su cerebro para siempre.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó sonriéndome.

- Evidentemente sí- me acurruqué con la cabeza en su hombro-. Que pregunta más tonta.

- ¿Ya no te preocupa nuestra seguridad?- Siguió él con las preguntitas.

- ¿Creías que pensaba en Caleb o los lobos mientras?- Sólo dije eso para molestarle y sonreí- O en mi familia.

- Así me gusta, que pienses sólo en mí- y me besó.

Y el tiempo parecía no existir en esa cama, entre esos brazos enormes y protectores y con esos labios sobre los míos. Nos besamos por un minuto o por una eternidad, no importaba. Ahí fuera de esa cama, había gente luchando, personas sufriendo y defendiéndose sin tregua. Mi familia y la familia de Jacob unidas una vez más para luchar por lo que creían. Me sentí orgullosa de eso y mi culpabilidad empezó a disiparse. Era idea de mis padres haberme apartado de la lucha y ellos querían que estuviera ahí con Jacob. No había hecho nada malo.

Estaba tan metida en el universo Jacob que apenas oí el ruido que cortaba el silencio de forma estrepitosa. Se escuchaba como si viniera de otro mundo, pero al segundo timbrazo entendimos que el móvil de Jacob estaba sonando.

Me quedé estática medio tumbada sobre él y le miré. Él alargó el brazo y cogió el aparato que descansaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Miró la pantalla y su expresión cambió de repente.

- Es tu madre- me informó-. Tengo que cogerlo.

Se incorporó quedando sentado y yo me senté junto a él. Miré como apretaba el botón de respuesta y se pegaba el móvil a la oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- _Tenéis que salir de ahí de inmediato_- pidió ella apresuradamente. La noté nerviosa-. _Coge el coche y conduce tanto como puedas, Jacob_.

- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa?- Pidió él, empezando a preocuparse.

- _Es Caleb_- explicó ella-. _Desapareció y acabamos de tener noticias de él._

- ¿Está aquí?

- _Jared y Paul hicieron un trozo del camino de aquí a Shoreline para asegurarse de que él no os hubiera seguido_- empezó ella-. _Y efectivamente os estaba siguiendo. Lo interceptaron en Carlsborg, pasado Port Ángeles. Iba de camino siguiendo vuestro olor. _

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- Jacob estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso- ¿Están los dos bien?

- _Sí. Jared ha vuelto para informar y Paul sigue siguiéndole_- siguió explicando mi madre. Yo escuchaba toda la conversación en silencio-. _Seth y yo tenemos pensado salir ahora a apoyar a Paul y a detener a ese chico en cuánto nos sea posible. Pero hemos calculado y puede que ya esté muy cerca de vosotros. No podemos saber cuánto recorrido puede haber hecho. Así que corred._

- De acuerdo- Jacob sintió con la cabeza-. Nosotros vamos a movernos ahora mismo. No te preocupes, Bella.

- _Conduce cuanto puedas y parad a hacer noche si no os decimos lo contrario_- pidió ella-. _Si podemos os alcanzaremos. Cuida de mi hija hasta entonces._

- Cuidaos vosotros, por favor- colgó el teléfono apresuradamente y me miró-. En marcha, Nessie.

Salí de la cama a toda prisa y me dirigí a mi mochila. Saqué un sujetador y me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación. Me puse la ropa interior y recogí mi pijama. Lo hice una bola y lo tiré dentro de la mochila.

- Esto no es bueno, Jake- dije nerviosa mientras sacaba algo de ropa limpia.

- Ese maldito Caleb nos está siguiendo- bufó mientras se ponía una camiseta-. Tenemos que ser más rápidos que él.

Me puse unos tejanos y una camiseta cualquiera lo más rápido que pude. Metí mis pies en mis bailarinas y ayudé a Jacob a recoger el resto de nuestras cosas. Rápidamente y sin intercambiar palabra salimos de la habitación con nuestras bolsas al hombro y nos dirigimos a pagar la habitación.

El coche descansaba en el parquing delantero del mismo modo que lo habíamos dejado la tarde anterior. Entramos y de golpe Jacob se quedó helado y miró fijamente al coche. Por inercia yo también paré en seco y me medio escondí detrás de él. Cogí aire profundamente por la nariz, buscando captar cualquier olor extraño y de repente ahí estaba. Esa molestia en la nariz tan característica. Caleb estaba cerca, tan cerca que Jacob sólo había necesitado una milésima de segundo para entenderlo todo.

Admiraba las espectaculares habilidades de Jacob. Poseía una sensibilidad sensorial lejos del alcance de los demás. Los lobos de su manada en general poseían una audición propia de los animales, un olfato con una gama de olores tan alta como la de un perro y una vista muy desarrollada. Pero él era superior a los demás, hasta había oído a Sam reconocerlo una vez. En muchas ocasiones él veía, escuchaba u olía algo antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos se diera cuenta. Y, por descontado, se daba cuenta infinitas veces antes de que lo hiciera yo. Su fuerza, su agilidad y su rápidez de pensamientos le hacían un ser especial entre los de su clase. Al menos entre los que yo conocía. Pero ese no era el momento de maravillarme con mi novio, debía estar alerta a todo lo que ocurriera. Me aferré a su brazo y esperé lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

- No está en el parquing- me susurró él y ambos supimos que seguramente él nos estaría oyendo-. Está fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Yo no era capaz de decidir por mi misma y el miedo empezó a invadirme.

- Detrás de mí y no te muevas- me pidió-. No quiero pelear con él. Si la cosa se pone fea vete al coche y enciérrate. Paul no debe andar lejos, espero.

Jake empezó a caminar conmigo detrás hacia el coche, supuse que con la esperanza de poder arrancarlo y sacarnos de ahí antes de tener que enfrentar a Caleb. Por desgracia no fue así. El chico estaba en la salida del parquing esperando con los brazos cruzados. Jacob ni siquiera fue a abrir la puerta del coche, si no que se quedó mirando al chico a la espera de lo que éste hiciera. Los profundos ojos negros del chico se posaron de igual forma en nosotros, como si con una mirada pudiera acabar con nuestras vidas. Ese chico tenía la mirada fría de alguien que no tiene nada que perder y eso me asustaba.

Caleb, de repente, empezó a andar hacia nosotros con paso tranquilo, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida que nos había encontrado de casualidad en ese parquing. Instintivamente Jacob me escondió detrás de él con un brazo, como si por hacer eso Caleb no fuera a verme y, por ende, no pudiera hacerme daño. Mientras el chico caminaba despreocupado hacia nosotros maldije lo que estaba pasando. El viaje, los nervios, la lucha, todo para nada. Para que ese idiota nos hubiera seguido durante millas y millas como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Me aferré al brazo de Jacob y Caleb llegó ante nosotros.

- ¿De verdad has recorrido tantas millas por nosotros?- Jacob se burló del otro chico inaugurando la discusión- Que honor.

- Es mi deber como alfa proteger a la gente de cosas como ella- contestó él, son esa sonrisa que me daban ganas de rompérsela a puñetazos-. Y si tengo que correr y correr para lograrlo, no tengo problema.

- ¿De verdad piensas que ella es una amenaza para la gente?- Jacob avanzó un paso, quedando a poca distancia del otro chico- ¿De verdad crees que matándola vas a solucionar algo? Hay millones de vampiros por ahí matando gente, destrozando vidas.

- Ella es otra cosa, no es un vampiro normal. No sabemos lo que es y no sabemos cómo controlarla. Ella no debería existir.

- Podemos tener esta conversación estúpida tantas veces como quieras, Caleb- Jacob apretó los puños-, pero la cosa no va a cambiar. Nadie va a tocarle un pelo sin antes matarme.

- Jacob- salí de detrás de él y me puse a su lado. Él colocó uno de sus brazos delante de mí y me empujó levemente atrás, tanto, que apenas me moví-. Déjame hablar con él, por favor.

Los dos chicos me miraron, unos sorprendido y el otro divertido. Ambos sin saber lo que yo iba a hacer. Jacob me apartó el brazo de delante y permaneció callado a mi lado. Miré a Caleb y vi su sonrisa retorcida y sus aires de chico moderno y experimentado. Supe que eso era mentira con solo mirarle. Se veía un chico vulnerable y con complejo de inferioridad. Se tenía que demostrar algo a sí mismo y de paso demostrarlo ante todos. Ese no era el trabajo de un alfa, si no el de guiar a los suyos por el buen camino con criterio.

- Mucha gente está sufriendo por tu culpa- le acusé sin miedo-. Mi familia y tu manada están luchando por una tontería.

- Lo que para ti es una tontería para mí es la razón de mi existencia- me contestó serenamente-. La relación que tenéis tu familia con los de nuestra especie no es para nada normal.

- ¿Algo de esto es normal?- Me reí- Sois chicos normales que os transformáis en lobos enormes que protegen a la gente. Yo he nacido con ello pero la cosa es de película. No es algo normal y sin embargo estás bien con ello. Yo tampoco soy normal, soy menos normal que Jacob o tú. Pero los que me conocen pueden vivir con ello.

- A mí no puedes hablarme y moverme las pestañas y esperar que funcione- dijo sonriendo-. No me pareces para nada encantadora.

- No lo pretendía. Pero que me digas eso dice mucho de ti- sonreí y vi como su idiota sonrisa de esfumaba-. No es la primera vez que intentan matarme, ¿sabes?

- Entonces ya sabes lo que debería ser. Deberías estar muerta.

- Yo tenía un año apenas y no lo recuerdo demasiado- seguí, ignorándole-. Aquella vez fueron los de mi propia especie. No me mataron, sigo aquí.

- No creas que vas a correr la misma suerte esta vez- me interrumpió él, cruzándose de brazos.

- Les dejé que conocieran lo que soy, que vieran que puedo hacer y que no- expliqué-. Y concluyeron que soy mucho menos peligrosa que cualquier vampiro. Mucho menos peligrosa que cualquier lobo.

Noté a Jacob apretarme el brazo nervioso, apremiándome a terminar esa conversación de besugos. Caleb me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía escrutarme concienzudamente. Le di unos momentos para que me mirara y pensara todo lo que quisiera. Sabía que no iba a hacerme nada mientras manteníamos una conversación.

- En mi vida he matado a nadie- seguí-. Ni siquiera he atacado a nadie. Me veo rodeada de humanos a diario y jamás he tenido tentaciones serias de hacer nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan peligrosa?

- ¿Tengo que creerte por que sí?- Preguntó él- ¿Tengo que creer que eres un angel?

- Caleb, tú no quieres matarme- dije firmemente-. No te conozco pero puedo verlo en tus ojos.

- Creeme, muñeca, quiero matarte.

- Soy mitad humana- me crucé de brazos yo también-. Duermo, sudo, como comida normal, me canso y hago muchas otras cosas igual que tú. Matarme sería matar a la mitad de una persona humana.

- ¿Y crees que luego no podré dormir o algo de eso?

- No quieres matarme- insistí-. No digo que no seas capaz de hacerlo, si no que no quieres. Si quisieras matarme yo ya estaría muerta.

Vi como la mandíbula del chico se apretaba y sus carnosos labios formaban una mueca de enfado. Jacob dio un paso adelante sin soltar palabra, dejándome a mí el peso de la conversación. Caleb no se movió y permaneció callado, mirándome fijamente.

- Jamás sería capaz de hacer daño a una persona- seguí. A medida que las palabras salían de mi boca iba cogiendo confianza en mí misma-. Si me hubieras visto matando a una persona, mordiéndola, atacándola o lo que sea, entendería que me matases en ese preciso momento. Pero ni siquiera me has visto hacer eso con un animal.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa en absoluto?- El chico me miraba con rabia- No puedo estar seguro de que jamás ataques a una persona. ¿Qué garantía tengo de que eso no vaya a ocurrir nunca?

- ¿Crees que eres una especie de enviado divino para proteger a la tierra de seres como yo?

- Esa es mi función básicamente, sí- contestó él, chulescamente-. Vosotros matáis gente, nosotros os matamos a vosotros. Así es como está repartido el mundo.

- ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de que yo mate gente?- Elevé la voz sin darme cuenta- ¿Vas a matarme aunque yo nunca haya hecho daño a nadie? ¿Sin estar seguro?

- Eso es lo que eres. Va en tu naturaleza.

- No tengo tanta sed como los demás- repetí-. No necesito cazar tan a menudo como ellos y soy capaz de estar entre personas. Matarme sería únicamente algo por placer y no por condenarme.

- Basta ya- fue Jacob quién habló-. No vas a convencerle de nada. Para ya la charla porque no nos lleva a nada.

- Tú quieres arreglar esto igual que yo, Alfa- le dijo Caleb, mirándole ahora fijamente a él.

- Me encantaría romperte esa cara de gilipollas que tienes, no lo dudes- Jacob estaba frente a mí otra vez-. Pero no es el lugar. Estamos en medio de una maldita ciudad llena de gente.

En ese momento alguien irrumpió en la escena. Paul entró en el parquing en su forma humana, vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones marrones raidos. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos y tenía sangre seca en el pecho y en un hombro. Respiraba agitadamente supuse que por haber seguido a Caleb durante millas sin descansar. Todo por mí.

El chico se acercó a nosotros y vi a Caleb sonreír altaneramente. Me dieron ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en medio de la cara pero me contuve de intentarlo siquiera.

- Vaya, pensé que te había dejado claro que no debías seguirme- Caleb sonrió al escupir venenosamente esas palabras.

- No sé quién demonios te crees que eres, maldito mocoso de mierda- Paul también sonreía, torciendo la boca por un lado-, pero necesitas mucho más que eso para que yo me de media vuelta.

El Macah ya se había girado hacia Paul y estaba acercándose a él con intenciones poco amistosas. Paul se irguió como preparándose para lo que iba a llegar pero Jacob se metió velozmente entre ellos.

- ¿Estáis locos?- Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Paul y miró al otro chico- Estamos en medio de un parquing. ¿Vais a pelearos aquí?

- Pues controla a tus hombres- bufó Caleb-. Me habéis enviado al más toca pelotas de todos, joder.

- Un placer, imbécil- Paul no dejaba de sonreír como si todo estuviera controlado.

- Vamos a solucionar esto como tú quieras- dijo Jake-. Pero no aquí. Vamos a volver los dos a La Push, con nuestras manadas, y lo solucionaremos de la única forma que parece valerte. Pero ella se queda al margen.

- Cuando acabe contigo seré libre de hacer lo que quiera con ella- puntualizó Caleb.

- Vas a tener que matar a la puta manada entera, listillo- contestó Paul-. Nosotros somos hermanos, ricachón, no soldados. Todos luchamos en manada, todos por la misma razón. Alucinas si crees que tu único rival es Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, contesto a mis dos únicos reviews ^^<strong>

**Marutobe: Amor de mi vida 3 Gracias por todo (como digo siempre) Eres mi revieweadora profesional preferida xDDD Si no acabo el fic para colgarlo, lo acabaré para ti 3**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Gracias! Tienes k entender que Nessie es así de infantil (tiene 6 años) y era la primera vez y con todo eso kise k fuera bonito y light, en vez de cochino y salvage! k es lo k yo acostumbro a escribir! Pero me alegro de k te haya gustado! Espero tus reviews!**

**Bueno, me despido hasta el siguiente cap! (espero)**


	11. Correr de rabia

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero no tenía muchas ganas T_T parece que el fic no está gustando tanto como yo esperaba y desanima un poco.  
><strong>

**Pero aquí viene el capítulo nuevo ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El cuerpo entero me ardía de la más absoluta rabia. Nada me apetecía más que coger a ese imbécil y reventarle la puta cara. Ya había tenido suficiente de su chulería y de sus amenazas y vi que no me quedaba otra solución. Volveríamos a La Push y tendría que cumplir todo eso que prometía, si podía. Pensaba dejar que mi instinto gobernara sobre mi razón y defenderme de él como mi subconsciente me pidiera. Ese tío era demasiado peligroso como para andarse con tonterías.<p>

Bella y Seth nos alcanzaron poco después que Paul, al saber a dónde ir y no tener que seguir las pistas de huellas y olores. Sabía que ella no quería, y sabía que se iba a enfadar y a montar la pataleta, pero la única opción segura era que Nessie se fuera con su madre y yo hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera, era mi deber como miembro de mi manada. Éramos todos la misma cosa, como marcados con la misma sangre. Nada importaba si uno de nosotros estaba bajo cualquier tipo de peligro. Absolutamente nada.

Paul y yo corrimos como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Llegar a la reserva era prioridad absoluta y el tiempo corría en nuestra contra. Nos aseguramos de ir detrás de Caleb, tenerle controlado a través de sus huellas. No podíamos perderle por nada del mundo, aunque Seth se hubiera quedado con ellas nada era suficiente para calmarme. Mi absurda idea era que Nessie no iba a estar segura a menos que yo pudiera protegerla. Y no podía. Tenía que confiar en Seth, en un chico que ya era todo un hombre. Sabía que era capaz de hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa pero una punzada de culpa me corroía por dentro.

Paul corría a mi lado y me dejaba pensar sin entrometerse en nada. Descargué toda mi furia en mi mente con odio y con dolor. Pensé en cómo se sentiría Paul, con lobos rondando La Push, amenazando silenciosamente a su familia, a mi hermana y a su hijo. Paul estaba pensado en ellos y sin querer nuestro dolor se convirtió en uno sólo. Sufríamos por lo mismo, igual que todos en nuestra manada. Correr hasta que nos dolieran las piernas no era un problema cuando el objetivo era llegar a casa y ayudar. Cuando al otro lado de nuestro camino había hermanos que podían estar sufriendo.

Mi compañero de viaje me transmitió las órdenes dadas por Sam antes de que él viniera siguiendo a Caleb. Dentro de mí pensé que esas órdenes de poco me iban a servir si me encontraba con Caleb cara a cara de nuevo. Paul no pensó nada al respecto y sólo se limitó a seguir corriendo.

Debimos correr durante horas, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba dejando que la furia se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que estaba ofuscado y pensando barbaridades porque estaba enfadado. Pero esa era mi maldita especialidad, enfadarme y hacer estupideces. Iba a reventar la cara a Caleb. Iba a hacerle sentir dolor sólo por haber pensado siquiera que Nessie era un error. Iba a romperle tantos huesos como quisiera por haberse atrevido a venir a plantarnos cara en vez de quedarse en su cada lamentándose por la mierda de vida que debe tener. Me la sudaba que su padre fuera quién fuera. Bienvenidos al mundo de Jacob enfadado.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro territorio un inmenso abanico de olores los alcanzó. Reconocí a Quil no demasiado lejos de nosotros con otro lobo que no pude reconocer. Más allá estaba Sam, con dos oponentes al menos. Lo que más me sorprendió es que la lucha se estaba moviendo hacia territorio de los Cullen. En seguida mis pensamientos se conectaron con los de los demás.

- ¡Jacob, aquí!- Fue la voz de Sam que inundó mi mente por completo al notarme. Su voz era tan fuerte que me asusté. Corrí hacia él.

- ¡Jake!- Era Quil, o Embry, o tal vez los dos. Mis compañeros empezaron a llamarme y a preguntarme toda clase de cosas. Intenté ignorarlos.

- ¡Concentraos!- Grité en mi mente.

- ¡Paul!- El alfa habló- A casa de los Cullen, hay dos o tres allí. ¡Ahora!

Noté al otro chico moverse en otra dirección y le perdí de vista entre los árboles. Seguí corriendo hasta que vi a mi alfa con dos lobos. Uno de ellos estaba en el suelo bajo Sam y el otro los rodeaba expectante. Cuando llegué ése se fijó en mí. Era un lobo pequeño y tuve la sensación que no era más mayor que Seth o que yo cuando entramos en fase por primera vez. Sentí un latigazo de lástima que se disipó cuando el chaval saltó sobre mí sin miedo. Eso hizo que se ganara mi respeto pero me deshice de él bastante rápidamente. Le empujé justo cuando iba a tocarme y se golpeó contra un árbol. Por un momento me fijé en Sam y vi que el chico con el que pelaba él tampoco era una eminencia en esto del combate. Primerizos, pensé.

¿Caleb estaba completamente loco? Provocaba una guerra contra un grupo más experimentado que ellos y se presenta con un montón de críos sin ningún tipo de formación. Era una locura absurda.

- Son más numerosos que nosotros- pensó Sam-. Y no queremos hacerles daño. Sólo aguantamos hasta que Caleb aparezca y se acabe todo esto.

- Caleb está aquí- mi contrincante parecía querer volver a la carga-. Le encontraré y voy a acabar todo esto.

El chico se levantó y volvió a saltar contra mí. Sólo tuve que saltar en otra dirección para que no me tocara y salí corriendo del lugar. Todo el maldito bosque olía a lobos desconocidos y me era muy difícil separar de la maraña de olores el aroma de Caleb. Por eso corrí en busca del rastro alrededor de mis compañeros. Saqué un lobo negro de encima de Collin y seguí corriendo rápidamente. No paré hasta que una idea se cruzó por mi mente como un rayo. La casa de los Cullen.

Había sido idiota por no habérmelo imaginado antes. Ellos eran su objetivo desde el primer momento y tenía que estar allí.

- ¿Porqué lucháis en este terreno y no en el nuestro?- Pregunté al aire, esperando que cualquiera me respondiera.

- Han sido ellos- fue Jared, aunque sonaba lejano-. Nos han ido moviendo hacia aquí.

- Por los Cullen- añadió Embry-. Suponemos que para meterlos en la lucha y pelear con ellos.

- ¿Quién hay allí?

- Embry, Paul, Brady y Michael- contestó Sam-. Yo voy a ir para allí también, porque todos parecen estar moviéndose a esa zona.

Ya veía la casa entre la espesura del bosque. De golpe una figura pequeña saltó por encima de mí para esquivar un ataque. Era Esme y el lobo que la atacaba impactó contra mí. Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas y esperé no haberle hecho daño serio cuando chocó con un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Esme me miró y me sonrió antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la casa. Leah apareció por mi derecha.

Corrimos juntos hacia la casa, encontrando a toda la familia allí. Emmett golpeó a un lobo bastante grande con tanta fuerza que derribaron un árbol. Los sorteamos y vi a Alice levantarse del suelo con rapidez para volver a saltar sobre un lobo marrón claro.

Conté rápidamente y, si mis cálculos no fallaban, eran siete Cullen contra unos nueve lobos. No vi a Edward así que busqué a Caleb con la mirada. No estaban.

- Detrás de la casa- sugirió Leah, corriendo en esa dirección instantáneamente.

La rodeamos rápidamente para encontrar a Edward y a Caleb enzarzados en una intensa pelea. Me alegré al ver que estaban bastante igualados y el chupasangre no se había dejado intimidar por el tamaño de su rival. En ese momento intenté no pensar en Nessie, en ella sobre mí en la cama, con el pelo cayéndole por encima de todo el cuerpo. Aunque deseché el pensamiento rápido en mi cabeza, me fue imposible no visualizarlo un momento, sabiendo que Edward lo sabría y esperando que dejara sus quejas para otro momento. Sacudí la cabeza, corrí hacia ellos y salté sobre el lobo sin pensarlo.

- Es mío, Edward- pensé tan alto como pude.

- Jacob- empezó él, pero enseguida le corté en mi mente.

- Ellas dos están bien- le expliqué, adelantándome a su pregunta-. Están con Seth y tienen mi coche y el dinero. Estarán bien.

No obtuve respuesta pero él y Leah se retiraron de escena, supuse que para volver a la parte delantera. Ahora no tenía forma de comunicarme con Caleb, pero intuí que no me harían falta palabras para hacerle entender lo que pensaba. Vi al lobo intentar deshacerse de mí sacándome de encima suyo, pero opuse resistencia. Le dejé salir sólo cuando yo quise y me encaré a él con ferocidad. Por instinto le enseñé los dientes y agaché la cabeza,. Necesitaba pensar con calma un momento si no quería destrozar a ese chico sin miramientos. Yo no era esa clase de persona, de lobo, o lo que fuera.

El chico me devolvió la amenaza arrugando la nariz y sentí un poco de satisfacción. Iba a pelear contra mí dándolo todo, como yo esperaba. Era un mocoso, pero era valiente.

Saltó contra mí y le dejé darme. Le dejé que se diera contra mi cuerpo y aguanté el golpe perfectamente. La fuerza de Caleb no era como para confiarse, pero calculé que no iba a darme problemas. Clavé mis dientes todo lo que pude en su carne, a la altura del hombro, y tiré. El lobo aulló lastimosamente e intentó soltarse, pero estaba tan cabreado que le hubiera arrancado el brazo con mucho gusto a ese chaval tan arrogante.

Le solté y esperé a que volviera a erguirse. Me separé de él y clavé mis ojos en su figura. Ahora iba a costarle mover ese brazo y me daría ventaja en cualquier enfrentamiento. No quería matarle, sólo quería que se diera cuenta de que esto no iba a acabar bien. Que íbamos a hacernos daño y gente podía sufrir. Tanto mi gente como la suya. Era una locura.

Se apoyó en la pata dañada y noté su queja de dolor. Perfecto, igual se lo pensaba mejor antes de atacarme de nuevo. No fue así e intentó tirarme al suelo. Un muro fue lo que encontró esa nenaza. No iba a serle fácil tumbarme realmente, y menos con la fuerza que estaba empleando.

Todos llevaban peleando en esa guerra absurda demasiadas horas, desde la tarde anterior. Los vampiros no dormían y no se cansaban pero nosotros sí, y ellos también. Éramos demasiados contra ellos y, para su desgracia, demasiado experimentados. No iban a durar mucho de todos modos, aunque siguieran con la esperanza de matar a algún vampiro entre medio de todo. Dudaba mucho que lograran siquiera hacerles daño, y menos cuando yo estaba peleando sin problemas contra el mejor de ellos.

Oímos un aullido que llegaba del otro lado de la casa y me distraje un segundo. Ese maldito cobarde aprovechó para golpearme de nuevo y logró tirarme al suelo. Se abalanzó sobre mí pero más quisiera él que tener la fuerza suficiente como para bloquearme y no dejar que me levantase. Inocente muchacho que se cree un general de la guerra o algo parecido. Me levanté y le lancé contra unos arbustos, cansado de tanta tontería. No quería herirle de gravedad porque esa no era una batalla que yo gustara pelear, pero el crío se estaba poniendo pesadito.

Supe que había sido Leah la que había aullado porque tres de esos mal nacidos estaban contra ella. Supe también que Jasper había ido en su rescate rápidamente. Malditos, compensaban su falta de fuerza y experiencia con ir en grupo. Unos cobardes cuando tocaba ser uno contra uno, como yo estaba comprobando frente a mí. Ese maldito Caleb me miraba desafiante, como si con su maldita miradita de chico malo fuera a intimidarme o algo. Realmente tenía ganas de clavar mis dientes fuerte en su piel y hacerle tanto daño como mi fuerza me dejara. Obligarle a parar toda esa mierda si no quería que acabase con su triste vida. Me daba lo mismo su padre el ricachón y todo lo que pudiera pasarme. Ese niño de papá se estaba pasando de la ralla.

La voz grave de Sam me llegó como si saliera de un altavoz. Estaba oyendo mis pensamientos violentos y me frenó, como cualquier alfa haría. Me pidió que me calmara, que simplemente parara a ese chico, pero no terminó la charla de hermano mayor porque un aullido sonó tan fuerte y lastimero que nos heló la sangre.

Y la confusión dentro de mi cabeza. Toda la manada empezó a preguntar, a agitarse y a gritar cosas. Odiaba cuando ocurría eso, cuando todos pensaban a la vez. Aunque era lo lógico en un caso como ese, me costaba pensar con claridad cuando tenía la cabeza llena de los pensamientos de mis amigos. Compadecí a Edward por un momento que duró el poco tiempo que tardé en arrepentirme de pensar eso. Insintivamente dejé a Caleb ahí y eché a correr hacia dónde había oído el aullido. Los pensamientos en mi cabeza seguían confusos y no podía estar seguro de si el lobo que había aullado era de los míos o de los otros.

- ¡Jacob!- Me gritó Edward, corriendo a mi lado. Entendí que él también oía los pensamientos de los demás lobos- Hay uno de ellos especial. Ha sido él.

- ¿Quién es el herido?- Pregunté de un grito en mi mente. Estaba completamente fuera de control.

- ¡Es Jared!- Fue Embry quién me devolvió el grito- ¡Joder, Jacob! ¡Jared no se mueve!

- ¿Dónde estáis?- La voz de Sam volvió a inundar nuestras cabezas.

- Hay uno enorme aquí- siguió Embry-. Ha tirado a Jared por el acantilado y no se mueve. Al lado del lago.

Y otra vez el maldito zumbido de abejas en mi mente, todos hablando a la vez y la sangre corriendo por mis venas ardiento de furia. Si le había pasado algo a Jared ni veinticinco Sams iban a impedirme matar a alguien. Corrí tanto como mis piernas me dejaron y no pensé en Caleb ni en nadie más en ese momento. Sólo en Jared y en que estuviera bien, por favor.

Llegué al sitio antes que Sam y encontré a Embry bajando el acantilado hacia la figura de un lobo marrón oscuro que yacía en el suelo. Me dio un vuelco el corazón y salté sin pensarlo montaña abajo, pasando completamente de hacerme daño en el camino. Oí a Sam quejarse y a Embry pedirme que tuviera cuidado, pero llegué abajo antes que ninguno de ellos.

Toqué el costado de Jared con el morro y vi a Sam llegar abajo con Embry. El lobo a mis pies no se movió ni un poco y empecé a desesperarme. Mis ganas de causar dolor iban aumentando y por un momento me dieron ganas de darme media vuelta y correr a destrozar al primero de esos payasos que se me cruzara, demonios.

Noté a Edward a mi lado y se agachó a examinar a Jared. Tenía una mordedura enorme en un costado delo cuerpo y aunque era débil, pude oír el latido de su corazón. Se había caído por el acantilado y tenía seguramente golpes por todo el cuerpo. Estaba vivo pero eso no hizo que estuviera menos enfadado.

- Iré a buscar a Carlisle- dijo el vampiro, alejándose de nosotros rápidamente.

Me di media vuelta sabiendo que alguien iba a quedarse con Jared. Yo tenía mis propios asuntos que atender. Seguí a Edward por el bosque y empecé a hacerle preguntas en mi mente.

- ¿Qué sabes de ese grande que dice Embry?

- Joshua es el más mayor del grupo- contestó-. Ha tardado más que el resto en venir a pelear y no sé porqué. No es el alfa pero todos confían en él. Y Caleb se siente amenazado. Desde el principio he pensado que ese chico estaba tratando de demostrar algo.

- Tengo que encontrar al grandullón ese- dije sin dejar de correr, viendo ya la casa a lo lejos otra vez-. Ocupaos de Caleb, no vale gran cosa.

Me separé de Edward y corrí, decidido a encontrar a ese lobo enorme y a enfrentarme a él. Si era el más experimentado de ellos podría ser un rival a mi altura entre todos esos ineptos. Nessie vino a mi cabeza mientras corría. Era inevitable pensar que todo eso era por ella, para que nada le pasara. Esa era mi promesa, no dejar jamás que nada le pasara. Y no pensaba empezar a no cumplirla ahora. Y haría cualquier cosa en ese momento, hasta las peores cosas. Que aprendieran a no meterse con la chica de un quileutte.

Busqué desesperadamente un olor que en realidad no sabía reconocer. Todo el bosque olía a lobos que no distinguía y era absurdo pensar que podría encontrar el gigante, pero no podía para de intentarlo. Encontré a Quil que iba a buscar a Sam, y más adelante Brady corría detrás de otro de los Macah. No era el gigante, por lo que seguí buscando. Pero para mi sorpresa, fue Caleb quien se interpuso en mi camino bruscamente.

Me bastó un segundo para decidir que no iba a perder el tiempo con él. Pero era valiente por su parte volver a querer enfrentarse a mí. Supuse que sin todo ese cansancio de horas peleando y el ansia de ganar a toda costa, Caleb no hubiera sido tan mal rival. Se veía en su mirada que era valiente y decidido pero estaba cegado por tanta tontería. Me impedía el paso por el camino que yo venía siguiendo así que intenté rodearle para poder pasar de él y seguir buscando.

Pero el cabezón no pensaba dejarme pasar fácilmente. Perfecto, excusa para darle a ese tío su merecido. Él se lo había buscado y en el estado en el que estaba yo cualquier cosa era poco para hacerle. Así que sin miramientos salté sobre él, revolcándole por el suelo. Dio contra un árbol y no le di tiempo a respirar. Estaba otra vez sobre él, dándole un golpe en la pata que antes le había herido. Si ese chico pensaba que iba a andarme con tonterías lo llevaba claro. Si venía buscando guerra iba a tener pelea de primera calidad.

Saltó sobre mí pero le volví a esquivar, y otra vez acabó golpeándose contra el suelo. No tenía tiempo que perder y Caleb se levantaba una y otra vez. Al final iba a tener pelotas el niñato. Pero para su desgracia a mí también me sobraban y no llevaba tantas horas ahí peleando como él. Le derribaba cada vez que él se levantaba hasta que me cansé de perder el maldito tiempo. Le di un golpe tan fuerte en el lomo que aulló de dolor y esta vez tardó un poco en levantarse de nuevo. Perfecto, que se cansara y decidiera dejarme en paz.

Mi parte animal me pedía que actuara y acabara con las tonterías de una vez, pero el cerebro humano de Jacob me pedía calmarme y pensar las cosas dos veces. Estaba enfadado, tenía hambre y estaba empezando a cansarme de jugar. Si empiezas una guerra luchas y soportas las consecuencias. Y si no eres capaz, haberte quedado en casa jugando a la consola y comiendo galletas de mamá. Y la rabia volvió con más fuerza y ya no podía controlarme. Ese Caleb me estaba cansando con su chulería y su cabezonería. Noté en su postura y en cómo me enfrentaba que estaba enfadado y empeñado en ser más fuerte que yo. Pero estaba demasiado cansado y por eso me costó muy poco volver a tumbarle. Pero esta vez no tuvo suerte porque yo estaba al límite de mi paciencia. Le mordí tan fuerte en el cuello que apenas pudo gritar, pero su lamento resonó por todo el bosque.

Me cegué, lo reconozco. Y en mi mente sólo existía Caleb y mis ganas de matarle. Y todo el resentimiento de los días anteriores vino a mí como si me volviera loco. Y me acordé de las conversaciones, de lo preocupada que había estado Nessie, de las miles de preguntas que me hizo y que se hizo a sí misma, y odié a Caleb con todo mi ser. Deseaba que nos dejara en paz y que desapareciera de nuestras vidas de una vez.

Y noté el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, metálico y caliente, y algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo contacto. Y supe que le estaba haciendo daño de verdad, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Pero no podía parar de apretar y castigar a ese idiota por tantos momentos de dolor y de incertidumbre. Al cuerno con Caleb Tenachee.

Mi mente estaba tan metida en mis asuntos que no noté que había más gente alrededor. Un golpe en mi costado me sacó de repente de encima de mi contrincante y caí al suelo. Levanté la mirada y Emmett estaba allí, de pie, mirando al enorme lobo blanco que había frente a él. En medio de ellos Caleb sangraba en el suelo.

El vampiro me había golpeado al ver lo que yo estaba haciendo y el lobo blanco nos miraba sin mover un músculo. Lo supe, ese tenía que ser el chico que había herido a Jared. Era grande y blanco como la nieve, y desprendía un aire de triunfo que no había visto en ninguno de sus hermanos. De golpe volvió a su forma humana y me encontré delante de un chico con una mirada tan limpia que me hizo sentir miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, contesto a los reviews ^^<strong>

**Marutobe: Reviuweadora profesional dice xDDDD to locah! He tardado cien años en actualizar xDDD y sabes k llevo la tira sin escribir! pero bueno! Gracias como siempre :D  
><strong>

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Graciaspor el review y por leerme siempre :D  
><strong>

**Magiu: jajajajajaja que emocionada! como molas! Yo tb amo a Jacob, es imposible no amarle 3 Gracias por leerme y por tu review! Espero más! ;)  
><strong>

**Deangirl993: Gracias por el review! Son super importantes para saber que piensa la gente y para saber que no escibes porque sí! Gracias!  
><strong>

**En cuanto pueda subo el siguiente cap ^^ que ya queda menos para el final!  
><strong>


	12. El perro callejero

**Bueno, he tardado un poco pero traigo capítulo nuevo :D Sabremos quién es ese lobo blanco enorme y conoceremos un poco más a Caleb!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aullé, pues el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que me obligaba a gritar. Noté como la sangre brotaba de mi herida sin pausa y tuve que obligarme a mirar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Uno de los vampiros estaba ahí, el más grande de todos. Y también Yoshua en su forma humana. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes. No iba a morir, eso estaba claro. Pero la herida que ese alfa me había hecho entre el cuello y el hombro no se iba a cerrar mágicamente tan rápido como estaba acostumbrado. Supe que no había querido matarme, porque si hubiera querido acabar con mi vida me habría mordido algo más arriba, seccionando mi yugular. Entonces me habría desangrado en cuestión de minutos.<p>

Oí a alguien hablar pero no pude reconocer su voz. Apenas pude distinguir qué decía. En mi cabeza escuchaba los pensamientos de toda mi manada, solapándose unos a otros. En ese momento todas esas voces eran como un ruido molesto y pensé que me iba a estallar la cabeza. Cogí aire profundamente e intenté moverme. Uno de mis brazos también me dolía y me costaba respirar. Me sentía tan inútil que quise gritar de rabia e irme corriendo de allí, para que nadie tuviera que verme en ese estado. Yo era el alfa, maldita sea. Yo debía ser el más fuerte y dar ejemplo a todos.

- Soy Joshua Acorn- le oí decir al imbécil ese. Abrí los ojos.

- Jacob Black- contestó el otro, de pié frente a él en su forma humana.

Se quedaron mirándose, y vi a otro de los lobos, el negro, llegar corriendo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por el dolor y me tuve que limitar a escuchar. El alfa gruñó.

- Black- repitió el Macah, con una voz grave y profunda que pocas veces le había oído. Estaba enfadado, o tal vez cansado-. ¿Está tu hombre herido?

- Si te refieres al tío al que has tirado por el acantilado, está bien- contestó el otro, con ese tono desafiante que usaba siempre que abría la boca-. Necesitarás algo más que eso para matar a un Quileute. No somos como vosotros.

- No quería matarle- dijo Joshua, apelando a su vena pacífica tan absurda-. Yo no debería ni siquiera estar aquí. Pero sabes que las órdenes de un alfa no se deben desobedecer.

- Ni siquiera cuando tu alfa es cómo este.

No fui capaz de abrir los ojos, pero la pausa me daba a entender que ambos me miraban. Oía al vampiro gruñir levemente, nervioso y ansioso a partes iguales. De golpe no pude más, y sentí que mi cuerpo desfallecía. No supe si me había desmayado unos segundos o no, pero de repente sentí frío y mi cuerpo humano tocó el suelo del bosque. Ya no era capaz de seguir siendo un lobo porque no me quedaban malditas fuerzas. Ya no servía para nada, era sólo un simple humano tirado en el bosque, desnudo y vencido. Joder. Ya no escuchaba voces en mi cabeza. Si algo pasaba ahora yo ya no iba a saberlo.

- Él es un alfa de sangre y sus antepasados sirvieron muy bien a nuestro pueblo- explicó Joshua-. Es el alfa por derecho de sangre, y eso no siempre garantiza que sea la persona más adecuada para serlo.

Me quejé con un ruido sordo que salió de mi garganta. Maldito creído. Me mataría si pudiera para tener mi lugar ese maldito gusano. Si pudiera eliminarme sin consecuencias lo haría, lo que fuera por mandar él. No se enfrentaba a mí justamente porque tengo sangre de alfa, y duda si tendré el poder para plantarle cara y vencerle. Creído pero cobarde.

- Hay gente herida sin motivo- se quejó Jacob-. Y te pido a ti, porque creo que tú entenderás, que tenemos que parar esta guerra absurda.

Y el silencio. Sólo se oían las respiraciones de cuatro de nosotros. Y, a lo lejos, el ruido de la batalla, mi batalla. Esa en la que yo ya no iba a participar. Estaba cansado y me pesaba todo el cuerpo. Y por primera vez deseé que todo terminara.

- Caleb no está del todo equivocado- me defendió Joshua-. Sus modos no son correctos pero su premisa es buena. Esos vampiros llevan demasiado tiempo en Forks. La fauna de la zona empieza a notarlo, y empiezan a ser peligrosos de un modo u otro.

- Nosotros nos ocupamos de que no lo sean- aseguró el otro, firme-. Tenemos un tratado y por el momento se ha cumplido.

- ¿Bella Swan?

- Bella fue una excepción que nuestro alfa aceptó- contestó Jacob rápidamente-. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Y, de cualquier manera, es nuestro territorio y nuestro problema.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, chico- el imbécil de Joshua hizo una pausa que se me hizo eterna-. Has tumbado a nuestro alfa como si fuera una chica de cuarenta quilos. Eres asombroso.

- Se ha metido directamente en mis asuntos. Ha amenazado a personas que quiero y me ha provocado hasta el aburrimiento. Veríamos quién no se vuelve loco con todo eso.

- Quiero acabar con todo esto de una forma pacífica- dijo Joshua. Hijo de perra.

- Nosotros queremos eso también. Es absurdo que sigamos peleando entre iguales.

¿Nadie pensaba ayudarme? Ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo como un perro callejero. Ese imbécil de Joshua iba a pagármelas todas juntas, malnacido. Me toqué la herida con una mano y noté que empezaba a curarse, aunque no tan rápido como normalmente. Supuse que los dientes de otro lobo tal vez hicieran que se curara más lentamente. Abrí los ojos y cogí aire. Noté que Jacob caminaba hacia mí y me miró.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó.

- Hijo de…

- Eres el alfa, ¿no? Pues compórtate como tal.

- ¿Tú que cojones sabes…?- Intenté incorporarme un poco. Fue inútil.

- Pues yo sé que un puto alfa no hace estas gilipolleces.

- Caleb, para esta tontería- me pidió Joshua, acercándose a mí también-. Párala o yo tomaré tu lugar.

- Tú…- no salía nada coherente de mi boca. Y en mi mente sólo había ganas de llorar de rabia.

- No me costará nada. Y sabes que todos me aceptarán.

- ¡Pues mátame!- Le grité. Me daba todo igual, era patético- ¡Mátame, hijo de puta!

- No tengo que matarte. Puedo coger tu poder ahora mismo si me da la gana. No puedes hacer nada- me explicó aunque yo sabía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas-. Pero no lo voy a hacer, a no ser que me obligues.

Tragué saliva. Estaba en un maldito aprieto. Había llegado tan lejos que parar ahora era como pararse delante de la meta en una maratón. Era abandonar mis principios, dejar de luchar por lo que yo creía justo sólo por si alguien resultaba herido. En una guerra es lo normal, que la gente se hiera. Tan sólo si esos malditos lobos me hubieran dejado encargarme de su trabajo sucio. Ya estaba, sólo eso, yo podía hacer lo que ellos no tenían narices. Podía matar a quién ellos no se atrevían. Porque de ninguna manera un lobo debe tener ningún tipo de aprecio por uno de esos chupasangre. Nunca jamás.

- Si yo tomo tu lugar vas a ser uno más del montón, Caleb- dijo Joshua con la voz más pedante que pudo encontrar-. Y para volver a recuperar a tu manada deberás ganarme.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de que no puedo ganarte?- Estaba muy enfadado- Soy el alfa, maldita sea. ¡Puedo matarme si me da la gana!

- Mira, Caleb- era Jacob quien me hablaba ahora. Tenía suerte de que no pudiera levantarme y darle un puñetazo-, yo de ti pararía este circo ahora mismo. Porque nosotros no vamos a ceder nunca, y vas a acabar haciendo que os tengamos que matar. ¿Me entiendes?

Odiaba la forma en la que me estaban hablando. Ambos. Eran iguales, altaneros y dominantes, como si los demás no fuéramos nada a su lado. Al cuerno. No podía ser tan sencillo como eso, como ordenar que mi manada se retire y ser para siempre el alfa que intentó hacer las cosas bien pero no pudo, por débil. Una vergüenza de alfa, una vergüenza para toda mi raza y, sobretodo, una vergüenza para mi padre. Él tendría razón. Soy un inútil. Una deshonra para mi pueblo. ¿Sólo me quedaba rendirme? Y ya estaba. Todo a la mierda, todo mi esfuerzo y mi planificación. Nada.

Ese error de la naturaleza seguiría con vida, relacionándose con lobos y campando a sus anchas. Y nadie podía saber si algún día su control se iba a perder e iba a dañar a alguien. Y eso iba a pesar en mi consciencia para siempre, por no haber sido capaz de acabar con ella.

Y parecía que sólo me quedaba rendirme. La otra opción era seguir adelante, que Yoshua cogiera el poder, acabara con todo eso y se llevara el mérito de haber parado la locura de Caleb. Genial, no pensaba darle a ése ningún tipo de mérito. No iba a ser él el héroe y yo el dictador loco al que se le fue la cabeza.

Logré levantarme a duras penas y quedar sentado en el suelo. La herida de mi cuello empezaba a sanar y notaba como mis fuerzas dejaban de flaquear cada vez más. Mis heridas empezaban a remitir y tal vez hasta pudiera levantarme en cuestión de minutos. Bueno, sólo me quedaba tomar decisiones nada fáciles. Debía empezar a pensar con claridad. Y entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de mi padre. Ese maldito cabrón estaba esperando a que yo la cagara y fuera la vergüenza de mi pueblo. Así podría mirarme con desdén y decirme que no está decepcionado porque nunca esperó nada de mí, que soy una vergüenza de hijo y que no valgo para nada.

¡Qué le den! No pienso darle el gusto. He venido para algo y pienso llevarlo hasta el final. Que Joshua me mate si se atreve, que vaya delante de todos y les diga que me ha matado. Porque si no acaba con mi vida voy a levantarme una y otra vez hasta que me desmaye o me muera. Porque yo soy Caleb Tenachee, joder.

Logré ponerme de pie a duras penas, y miré a mis compañeros en ese claro. Estaba el vampiro enorme, el alfa de los Quileutte en forma de lobo, y los dos justicieros que intentaban hacerme cambiar de idea. Todos seguían ahí. Me pasé una mano por los ojos y me apoyé contra un árbol. Bien, podía mantenerme de pie. Recé porque Joshua también estuviera herido pero no abrí los ojos para comprobarlo. En mi interior sabía que no era así.

Entonces oí un ruido, y en cuestión de un segundo supe que todos lo habían oído. Era el vampiro ése, el padre de la chica. Lo supe en cuanto le olí. Venía corriendo hacia nosotros y vi que nadie se ponía en guardia. Esperamos hasta que estuvo cerca y le oímos hablar con total claridad.

- Hay problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jacob rápidamente.

El vampiro llegó hasta nosotros y se acercó a su interlocutor. Entonces me miró y sus ojos estaban completamente amarillos, como el oro más puro. Eso no era normal en un vampiro de ninguna de las maneras.

- Uno de los de tu manada- me dijo mirándome fijamente-. Va a morir.

- ¿Qué?- Fue Joshua quién alzó la voz y se acercó al chupasangre.

- Un lobo de color crema- explicó él-. Le llamaron Koda.

En ese momento vi a Joshua apartarse un poco y entrar en fase. De golpe el lobo blanco volvía a estar entre nosotros. Quise poder entrar en fase y correr a buscar a Koda, ver como estaba y reventarle la cabeza a quién le hubiera herido. Pero apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

- Está en mi casa- contestó el vampiro a una pregunta que Joshua debió hacer en su mente-. Carlisle está atendiéndole.

Entonces ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a la batalla y me quedé unos momentos traspuesto, asimilando toda la información. Vi que Sam salía corriendo también tras ellos y el otro vampiro y Jacob se quedaron mirándome. El pequeño Koda estaba en casa de esos chupasangres y el mayor de ellos le estaba atendiendo. Lo que me faltaba por oír, que esos vampiros nos ayuden. Ni de broma.

Quise moverme pero me costaba mantenerme derecho. Jacob se plantó delante de mí y clavó sus ojos en mí, desafiante. Ahora sabía que no podría moverme ni aunque quisiera. ¿Qué esperaba? Tenía ganas de volver a recordarme lo miserable que soy, de decirme que por mi culpa ellos van a tener que matarnos y que soy el peor alfa que ha visto en su vida. Pues adelante, puedo volver a oírlo sin problemas. Podía escuchar toda esa palabrería tantas veces como ellos estubieran dispuestos a decirla.

- Jares también está con Carlisle- le oí decir al chupasangre, a ese alto y moreno que no se fue con el resto.

Jacob giró la cabeza hacia él sin separarse mucho de mí y yo sopesé en mi cabeza unos instantes la posibilidad de golpearle y aprovechar la distracción para irme. ¿Tendría ya la fuerza suficiente o habría perdido demasiada sangre?

- Quiero ir a ver qué pasa- habló el otro lobo-, pero no quiero dejar a éste aquí a sus anchas. A saber qué cosas tendré pensado hacer.

- Pues llevémosle a la casa- sugirió el chupasangre de las narices. Genial idea, imbécil-. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

- No. Vete. Yo me encargo de él.

Y nos quedamos solos los dos, mirándonos a los ojos de forma poco amistosa. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo espeso que me parecía. La atmósfera densa por la situación, mi respiración pesada y difícil y Jacob mirándome como si yo fuera mierda pegada a la suela de su bota.

- Si uno de los míos muere- empezó a decirme, bajito y lentamente-, te juro que te mato. Y me da igual todo. ¿Me oyes?

- Sí.

- Y ahora te voy a dejar que hagas lo que tú creas que debes hacer- se apartó de mí más de un metro-. Su huyes como un cobarde, Joshua tomará tu lugar y parará esta guerra. Si intentas volver a luchar o incitas a tus hombres a que lo hagan, Joshua tomará tu lugar de todos modos. Si vuelves y acabas con esto, recuperarás a tu manada intacta y seguirás controlándolos.

- Pero…

- No. No me expliques nada- me cortó de forma brusca-. Haz lo que quieras, Caleb. Lo que te diga tu corazón o lo que te diga tu cabeza o lo que te salga de ahí. No me cuentes historias sobre tu honor o tu deber ni esas gilipolleces. Porque cuando la gente sale herida y corre peligro no necesito oír historias sobre lo que la naturaleza espera de nosotros. No.

Y me quedé callado, cansado de discusiones en las que nunca nadie me entendía. Entonces vi como él empezaba a andar alejándose de mí. Me apartó la mirada y empezó a correr entre los árboles en su forma humana y, cuando le perdí de vista, le oí, y supe que ahora era un lobo quién corría.

Cogí aire profundamente y me miré las heridas. La de mi brazo era casi historia, aunque había mucha sangre seca por todos lados. Palpé la herida en mi cuello y noté que seguía abierta. Ya no sangraba, pero no se cerraba como debería. Por un momento la idea de ir a que ese maldito médico me mirara esto, pero sentí tal punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago que deseché la idea.

Sin embargo no tenía más opción que caminar hasta esa casa y preocuparme por los míos como era debido. No podía huir, no podía escaparme de mis deberes. Pensé que convertirme en ese estado quizás no era conveniente, así que eché a andar siguiendo el rastro que los demás habían dejado. En la lejanía se oían todavía sonidos de la batalla que mi manada tenía contra los de La Push. ¿De verdad era una batalla sin sentido?

Mientras caminaba con más o menos destreza entre los árboles, pensé en lo que pasaría si me fuera en ése momento. Si me largara corriendo hacia cualquier dirección y dejara a mi manada a su merced. Joshua reclamaría la manada, los demás estarían de acuerdo y se alegrarían de no tener a un idiota como alfa. Se terminaría la batalla, los Quileutte podrían seguir retozando con vampiros chupasangre y los lobos no tendríamos maldito sentido en este mundo.

Entonces entreví la casa más allá de los árboles. Y muchas cosas alrededor. Una mancha de sangre en el suelo cerca de mis pies y algunas personas cerca de la puerta. Me acerco y distingo a la chupasangre más pequeña de todas, la que parece un duendecillo, y a la otra, la rubia que parece una modelo. Están en la puerta cerca de dos lobos quileutte. Dentro de la casa se oían quejidos y las voces de los vampiros hablando. No me paré a escuchar lo que decían y me acerqué un poco a ellos. Supongo que, alertado por mi olor, Joshua salió de la casa y se acercó a mí rápidamente, impidiéndome andar más.

- Koda va a estar bien- me dijo, agarrándome por los hombros.

En ese momento me di cuenta de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y de que podría caerme al suelo en cualquier momento si Joshua me soltaba. Noté que todo me empezaba a dar vueltas y me apoyé en él para no acabar besando el suelo. Mierda, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

- ¡Es Álex!- Oí gritar a alguien, pero fuí incapaz de distinguir si estaba cerca o lejos. Pero le busqué con la mirada, pues Álex era uno de los chicos de mi manada.

- ¿Álex?- Fue Joshua quién preguntó y, cuando me fijé, ví a Dany, uno de los más mayores.

- Le están trayendo a aquí, porque ha sido herido- contestó el chico, jadeando porque debió venir corriendo.

- Parad…- logré decir, aunque temí no poder soltar muchas más palabras.

- ¿Qué?- Joshua me miraba fijamente, y no logré ver nada más alrededor.

- Que… pares esto, Josh… Parad.

Y no recuerdo nada más porque perdí la consciencia y me dejé caer contra Joshua sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. He fracasado en mi intento de hacer las cosas bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>Se me ha ido la olla con el cap, lo sé... soy consciente de que me he flipado mucho xDDD pero me apetecía escribir un cap desde POV de Caleb... Espero que no os haya resultado dificil de leer o de entender, porque la verdad es que hice lo k me dió la gana :D<br>**

**Contesto reviews:  
><strong>

**Marutobe: Sé que amas a Jake casi tanto como yo :) Por eso intento k este Jacob se parezca al de los libros, al que mola, al k tiene genio a saco y todo eso! Gracias por todo, luna de mi vida O_O xDDD  
><strong>

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Graciaspor el review! Yo tb amo a Jake! es tan genial T_T por eso escibí este fic! pk me parece el mejor personaje de la saga.  
><strong>

**Anna: Ala! a dormir tranquila, mujer! ya tienes tu respuesta :D Gracias por el review y por leerme!  
><strong>

**Deangirl993: Gracias por el review! Sí, la vdd es k casi todos los fics de Jacob y Nessie meten por en medio a Nahuel... y no entiendo pk! Ness y Jake se amarán forever xD sin k les importe nada U_U no entiendo k pinta el otro xDDD Me alegro de k te guste mi fic, pero los reviews es la única via en la que los escritores conocemos vuestros pensamientos. Nos encanta saber que pensáis!  
><strong>

**Parece que queda bien poco! quizas acabe todo en el cap 13... o lo alargue con algún bonus track xD pero no lo sé... ¿IDEAS?  
><strong>


	13. Lobos vegetarianos

**Pensaba que éste fuera el último capítulo del fic! Pero he ido teniendo ideas y he decidio alargarlo un pelín más ^^ Espero que os guste  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Apoyé mi cara contra la ventana del copiloto. Estaba impaciente y nerviosa, con la adrenalina disparada y muchas ganas de bajarme del coche. Mi madre conducía en silencio a toda velocidad por las carreteras estatales que conducían a Forks, tratando de que la distancia que nos separaba de nuestra familia desapareciera por arte de magia. Pero no era así y, aun conduciendo como si no existieran los límites de velocidad, estábamos tardando más de lo que mi paciencia podía tolerar.<p>

La guerra había terminado y yo no podía esperar para volver y comprobar con mis propios ojos que todos estaban bien. Dentro de mí no podía creérmelo del todo y necesitaba abrazar a Jacob, a mi padre y a todos los que pudiera. Por eso la carretera frente a nosotras parecía interminable.

Yo sabía que mi madre también estaba nerviosa. Odiaba la incertidumbre y el tener que saber las cosas de segundas, por eso apretaba el acelerador aunque en esa carretera no se pudiera circular a más de 100 kilómetros por hora. A ambas nos daba igual saltarnos los límites, porque ambas necesitábamos volver a casa tanto como el aire para respirar.

Jacob había llamado hacia una hora, con la voz algo temblorosa, y nos había dicho que volviéramos, me había dicho que me necesitaba. Estaba nervioso, cansado, y me quería de vuelta. Había llamado mi padre también, para decirle a mi madre todo lo que había pasado, y ella le había escuchado sin interrumpirle mientras caminábamos hasta el coche y empezábamos nuestro viaje. Y de repente la ansiedad por volver había sido insoportable. Ojalá pudieras teletransportarnos y ojalá Jacob y yo no hubiéramos ido tan lejos.

- Estás temblando- dijo entonces mi madre, cuando estábamos pasando Tacoma.

- Bueno… estoy asustada- admití.

- Cálmate- me pidió ella y me miró un segundo-. El corazón te va muy rápido. En menos de una hora creo que habremos llegado.

Seguí mirando por la ventana como el paisaje se distorsionaba a causa de la velocidad del coche. No hablé mucho más durante el trayecto, porque cada vez que abría la boca quería preguntarle a mi madre si estaba segura de que todos estaban bien. y no era lógico seguir preguntando, porque no había manera de que la respuesta cambiara hasta que ambas lo viéramos con nuestros propios ojos. Soy una máquina de preocuparme, como dice Jacob.

Fuimos directamente a casa, porque según papá el abuelo estaba atendiendo a algunos heridos. Heridos leves, esperé con todo mi ser. Mi madre apretó el freno del coche cuando estuvimos delante de casa sin vigilar cómo lo dejaba y yo salí del vehículo en cuanto noté que no se movía. Entré en casa como un rayo y de golpe una mezcla brutal de olores me hizo arrugar la nariz. Olía a sangre fresca, a Jacob, a mi padre y a muchas otras personas, muchas de las cuales no pude reconocer. De golpe mi padre me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome tambalearme ligeramente.

- Papá… Estás bien.

- Estamos todos bien, hija.

Mi madre entró en casa y mi padre me soltó. Seguí andando y les dejé tranquilos a ambos. En el salón de la casa había varias personas desconocidas que supuse que eran Macah. También estaban Seth, que me abrazó sonriendo, Quil, Embry y algunos de los pequeños de la manada. En la cocina oí a mi abuela y a mi tía Alice.

Entonces Jacob bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se lanzó contra mí, agarrándome y levantándome del suelo. Me apretó contra él y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo. Estaba bien, estaba entero, intacto y sentí que podría caerme al suelo si Jacob no me estuviera aguantando. Sentí tanto alivio que casi me pongo a gritar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté, porque no era capaz de pensar nada más- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí- me dejó en el suelo, pero no me soltó-. Estoy bien, tonta.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Caleb?

- Ha habido heridos- me explicó, apartándome un poco para mirarme a los ojos-. Al final Caleb ha pedido que paremos la batalla.

Caminé con él hasta el patio de atrás, donde me senté y Jacob me explicó todo poco a poco, supuse que evitando cuanto pudo las partes horribles y realzando las buenas. Caleb pidió que se parara la guerra y luego se desmayó. Aun estaba inconsciente con mi abuelo y esperaban a que despertara. Otros dos chicos de los Macah estaban heridos, los dos estaban casi recuperados ya. Y Jared.

- Uno de ellos le tiró por el acantilado- siguió contándome-, y la caída fue bastante mala. Se ha roto varios huesos y respiraba fatal cuando le encontré. Pero tu abuelo dice que quedará como nuevo.

- No ha muerto nadie- pensé en voz alta.

- Nadie, Nessie- me pasó una mano por los hombros y me besó-. Nadie ha muerto y nadie morirá por esta tontería.

En ese momento sentí unas ganas de llorar inmensas pero intenté controlarlas. Odiaba parecer una niña pequeña y tonta que llora por todo. Aunque ahora sintiera una felicidad enorme que me oprimía el pecho y me pedía a gritos que la dejara salir. Me tapé los ojos con las manos y oí a Jacob reír. No podía creerme el peso que acababa de quitarme de encima.

- ¡Jacob!- Gritó la inconfundible voz de Sam desde dentro de la casa- Tienes que venir.

Le miré y él se levantó de mi lado tan rápido que me asusté. Me miró un segundo y luego caminó hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Le vi entrar y quise seguirle, mientras seguía evitando que mis lágrimas corrieran mejillas abajo. Entonces mis tías salieron por la puerta frente a mí y me impidieron entrar, abrazándome las dos.

- Todo ha acabado ya, pequeña- dijo Rosalie, apretándome contra su pecho-. Estos lobos van a irse y podremos vivir tranquilos de una vez.

- El chico ha despertado- dijo Alice, apretándome una mejilla-, y ha pedido reunirse con el Alfa y con Carlisle.

- ¿Van a terminar con esto?- Pregunté cuando ambas me soltaron. Las miré llena de dudas.

- Espero que echen a esos perros sarnosos tan lejos de aquí como puedan- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero ahora es mejor que les dejemos hablar a ellos, Nessie- añadió la morena, acompañándome a sentarme de nuevo-. No haríamos más que molestar.

Me senté sin protestar, pero me sentía mal de repente. Cualquier cosa podía pasar ahí dentro, dónde tantos hombres debatían y decidían el destino final de una batalla. Los lobos Macah tal vez siguieran exigiendo muertes, o cualquier cosa a cambio de irse. Era impensable que todo acabara por arte de magia. No podía creerlo.

Mis tías intentaron distraerme con historias sobre lo fuertes que habían sido y luego se unió mi abuela, con unas galletas que no probé y una expresión de nerviosismo que sólo ella en mi familia podía tener. Adoraba a mi abuela, porque era la única de todos a la que podía leerle los pensamientos en el rostro. Esa mujer tenía verdaderos sentimientos humanos y contagiaba a todos los de su alrededor de alguna forma. La notaba conectada conmigo por esas sensaciones tan poco vampíricas que nadie más parecía tener entre los Cullen, ni siquiera mi madre ya.

En el aire había tensión, o tal vez yo estaba tan tensa que todo me lo parecía. Pero el tiempo parecía no pasar nunca y la espera se me hacía interminable. En mi opinión pasaron horas cuando la puerta se abrió y mi padre, mi madre y Jacob salieron por la puerta. Me levanté y caminé instintivamente hacia él y le agarré el brazo, mientras mis ojos se clavaban en los suyos buscando una respuesta. Necesitaba más saber algo que el aire para respirar en ese momento.

- No hay novedades por el momento- dijo mi padre, solemne como siempre-. El Macah sigue inconsciente y Carlisle dice que sólo podemos esperar.

- Y Jared está bien- siguió Jacob-. Por eso me llamó Sam, porque había despertado. Aunque tardará en recuperarse por completo y va a ser doloroso.

- Y hemos tenido una conversación con el líder de los Macah, es Joshua- habló mi padre-. Cree que Caleb entrará en razón y podremos terminar todo esto de forma civilizada.

- ¿Y los Macah?- Pregunté, después de escuchar todo pacientemente.

- Van a quedarme en La Push y alrededores mientras su alfa se despierta- me contestó mi novio-. Pero esperamos que no sea demasiado tiempo.

- Deberías ir a casa a dormir algo, hija- pidió mi madre-. No debes estar por aquí merodeando de todos modos.

- Yo…- empecé a decir, preocupada y sintiendo que sería incapaz de dormir.

- Yo la acompaño a casa, Bella- me ayudó Jake, sonriendo abiertamente-. Tampoco hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí de momento.

Sonreí en respuesta, pues me parecía una idea excelente. Mi madre asintió y me besó la frente, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo junto a mi padre. Yo corrí con Jacob por el bosque, como siempre, como cuando era pequeña y él me llevaba a cazar, cuando saltábamos entre los árboles. Y me olvidé de los Macah y de todo, y fui feliz. Todo había acabado y Jacob estaba conmigo, sano y salvo, tan guapo como siempre y haciéndome sentir la más feliz de la tierra.

Entré por la puerta de mi casa y me encaminé sin decir nada hacia mi habitación, subiendo las escaleras y caminando el pasillo. Él me siguió todo el rato sin decir ni una palabra. Le cogí de la mano y entré con él en la habitación, deseando volver a abrazarlo y sentirlo. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, me quité los zapatos y le esperé. Se tumbó a mi lado, del lado de la pared, y me hizo sitio entre sus brazos. No se me ocurría como podía ser más feliz.

A pesar de no quererlo, dormí muchas horas. Desperté porque la luz de la ventana me daba en la cara. Jacob estaba a mi lado tumbado y mirándome. Nadie había venido en toda la noche a vernos, al menos que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Entonces pensé en que, sin importar nada, mi padre sabía lo que había pasado entre Jake y yo. Era inevitable pensarlo cada segundo de mi vida. Tal vez me era imposible pensar en otra cosa en lo que me quedara de eternidad.

Fuimos a la otra casa, con la esperanza de que alguien hubiera preparado algo para desayunar y Jacob pudiera comer algo que le saciara. Entramos por la puerta de detrás y encontramos a mi abuela canturreando en la cocina, acompañada de una chica desconocida para ambos. Era alta, morena y con el pelo largo y tan negro como el carbón. Estaba de espaldas, friendo algo en una sartén. El abanico de olores que me invadió en ese momento fue alucinante, pues no acostumbraba a estar en cocinas que estuvieran siendo inundadas con comida de esa forma.

- ¡Jacob!- Exlcamó mi abuela, haciendo que la otra chica se girara hacia nosotros-. Justo llegas para el desayuno.

Miré a la chica y me estremecí. Su parecido con Caleb era alucinante, tanto que sólo podía ser su hermana o su prima, como mucho. Era preciosa y tenía los mismos ojos negros como un pozo del chico. Les sonrió y volvió a su sartén.

- Gracias, Esme- contestó Jacob, caminando hacia el comedor, desde el que se escuchaban sonidos de otra gente que comía.

- Esta es la hermana de Caleb, cielo- me dijo mi abuela, removiendo algo en un recipiente de cristal.

- Soy Nayeli- dijo ella, sonriendo y soltando un momento la sartén para saludarme.

- Soy… Nessie

- Lo supuse- contestó ella, apartando dos lonchas de bacon de la sartén y añadiéndolas a un plato a rebosar con más tiras-. Me dijeron que eras muy especial.

No contesté a eso porque no supe qué decir. Yo era especial por ser lo que era, mitad y mitad, pero por dentro era tan especial como cada uno de los seres de la tierra. Una chica normal, en un cuerpo algo especial. Eso era todo. Me senté y ella volvió a su sartén, y noté como en la habitación crecía algo de tensión. Ella era hermana de Caleb y yo era el motivo de toda la guerra. De forma natural estábamos en bandos opuestos pero ella freía bacon en la cocina de mi abuela con total tranquilidad.

- Nayeli ha venido a buscar a su hermano- me informó mi abuela, sonriendo como siempre-. Supo que estaba mal y vino a por él.

- ¿Caleb ha despertado?- Pregunté con un miedo raro que despertó en mí. Me daba terror pensar que ese chico se levantara y no se hubiera rendido.

- No, mi hermano sigue durmiendo- la chica apagó el fogón y me sonrió dulcemente-. Pero despertará. Es un chico fuerte.

- Cuando despierte…- empecé insegura.

- Cuando despierte me lo llevaré a casa aunque tenga que ser a rastras- sentenció ella, poniéndose seria de repente-. Siento mucho todo lo que ha hecho, chica, de verdad.

- No pidas disculpas. Por suerte no ha pasado nada demasiado grave- contesté, pero por dentro quise decir muchas cosas.

No era justo que ahora viniera ella a pedirme perdón por lo que su hermano hizo. Para empezar ella no tenía culpa y, además, ni en un millón de años iba a perdonar a Caleb por todo el malestar, la rabia y las heridas a mis seres queridos. No quise seguir hablando con esa mujer y me dirigí al comedor. Dentro Jacob y los demás lobos devoraban de una mesa que rebosaba de comida. Los Macah y los Quileutte comían de la misma comida en la misma mesa, como si todos fueran una sola manada enorme. No estaban todos los de la manada de Sam, pero unos cuantos estaban apoyando la causa e inflándose a comer. Jared comía sentado en un rincón mientras charlaba con Paul. Tenía parte del torso vendado y me pareció que no movía un brazo. Pero me dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que estaba ahí sentado. La curación mágica de los lobos no dejaba de maravillarme.

El ambiente estaba cargado y decidí buscar a mi madre. No estaba en casa por lo que deduje que estaría cerca. Intenté oírla, pero no tuve suerte. Dejé a los chicos comiendo sin control y salí por la puerta delantera de la casa. Me senté en el porche e intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos. Los Macah estaban rendidos, compartiendo mesa con sus enemigos. Mi abuela cocinaba para ellos. Todo era alegría, pero Caleb seguía inconsciente y nada estaba decidido aun. Cabía la posibilidad de que él quisiera no cesar en su empeño de matarme y acabar con todo el mal que tengo dentro, y que su manada no le siguiera. Pero no podía fiarme de nada, por muy lógico que me pareciera.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado sentada ahí sola, ocupada en mis pensamientos y en mis divagaciones. Estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no noté cuando mi abuelo se sentó a mi lado. Si yo hubiera sido un vampiro de verdad, lo habría notado a kilómetros.

- Me preocupa lo que pase cuando Caleb despierte- dije anticipándome a su pregunta.

- No te voy a negar que a mí un poco también, cielo- me contestó con su voz serena y su forma de hablar calmada-. No podemos saber lo que va a pasar. Pero apostaría por que todo esto ha llegado a su fin.

- ¿Así como así?- Inquirí nerviosa.

- No, claro que no. Haremos tratos y delimitaremos nuestro territorio mejor. Evitaremos que estas cosas ocurran de nuevo.

- Puede que Sam haga las paces con ellos y ambas manadas vivan en paz- apunté yo-. Pero no creo que los Macah nos acepten jamás.

- Puede que su naturaleza sea tan antigua como la nuestra- explicó mi abuelo-. Ellos existen por nosotros, para proteger a los humanos de nuestro ataque. Pedirles que nos dejen vivir a nuestras anchas es como pedirle a un vampiro que deje de beber sangre humana. Casi no hay vampiros vegetarianos al igual que apenas hay lobos dispuestos a hacer tratos con nosotros. Somos afortunados en cierto modo.

- Entonces tendremos que ofrecerle algo a los Macah que los convenza de que no somos peligrosos.

Mi abuelo me miró con sus profundos ojos amarillos y sonrió. Yo estaba segura de que él sabía exactamente qué hacer para que las cosas volvieran a su cauce. Siempre era así. Todo calculado y saliendo bien. Entonces, me pasó una mano por el pelo y me dijo:

- Creo que Joshua quiere conocerte

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno xD Cap de transición, tranquilito, donde hemos conocido a la hermana de Caleb y vemos que Nessie sigue rallándose sin control xD<br>**

**Contesto reviews:  
><strong>

**Marutobe: Luna de mi vida xDDD En fin, k ya sabes k Caleb está un poco loco xDD y eso te mola! gracias por todo 3  
><strong>

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Graciaspor el review! un embarazo? Eso es un poco de culebrón, no? No sé, acaban de empezar a acostarse y ya me kieres embarazar a la pobre! k tiene 6 añitos! xD Gracias por leerme!  
><strong>

**Malu: gracias por el review ^^ intenté k caleb no se viera tan el malo, y k se viera k sólo es un crío idita y asustado!  
><strong>

**Deangirl993: Jajajaja, como ves, he hecho nacer a la hermana de Caleb y akí está xDDD Me diste una buena idea ^^ Así k este fic tb es un poco tuyo :D Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme  
><strong>

**Venga! k la cosa sigue :P  
><strong>


	14. Mi hogar

**Creo que muchos de vosotros querréis matarme... no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar... me odiáis seguro!  
><strong>

**Pero el último capítulo tenía que quedar perfecto... por lo que he escrito y reescrito las cosas hasta que me ha gustado todo en conjunto. Además, he estado leyendo mucho y no tenía ansia de escribir.  
><strong>

**Os ruego que me perdonéis, please! que no soy mala chica, jajajajaja  
><strong>

**Bueno, os dejo con el desenlace del fic... no es que me encante coo ha quedado, pero... es lo mejor que sé hacer!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Eres una criatura fuera de lo normal- apuntó el chico tras observarme tanto cómo quiso-. Nunca había imaginado que alguien como tú pudiera existir.<p>

Me cogió una mano y tocó mi piel, como buscando algo raro en mi textura. Mi abuelo estaba detrás de mí y supe que no debía tener miedo. Mi padre estaba detrás del lobo, apoyado en el escritorio. Nada podía salir mal pero ese chico me intimidaba y mi estómago se contraía de nervios.

- Hueles como un vampiro y como un humano a la vez- siguió hablando él, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Nadie le interrumpió-. Es como si ambos olores se hubieran mezclado en perfecta armonía y no resulta desagradable del todo.

Quise decirle algo, abrir mi boca y que él dejara de estudiarme como si yo fuera una rana a la que había que disecar en clase de ciencias. Pero él siguió escrutándome y me rodeó andando mientras pensaba y me miraba. Sólo él y mi padre sabían lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza realmente.

- Sudas, tu corazón late, te cansas, duermes…- siguió. Me planteé que eso podía durar siglos, hasta que alguien lo parara- Eres como una persona normal, casi completamente- se paró frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos-. Tu piel es casi normal y tus ojos son humanos. Pero, ¿de qué te alimentas?

Tragué saliva y el silencio cayó en esa habitación como una losa sobre nuestras cabezas. Mi padre y mi abuelo no abrieron la boca y el chico me miraba con sus ojos castaños. Tomé aire y lo solté lentamente.

- Puedo comer comida- dije al fin.

- ¿Pero?

- También puedo alimentarme de sangre- no pude sostenerle más la mirada y me miré los pies.

- ¿Y qué prefieres comer?

Miré a mi padre alarmada. No estaba segura de si debía ser totalmente sincera o no al respecto. No podía decirle que prefería la sangre, a ser posible humana, y para que todo fuera perfecto que fuera de Jacob. No estaba tan loca, pero vi a mi padre asentir con calma.

- Prefiero la sangre- dije. Miré a Joshua nerviosa y él no abrió la boca, sólo me miraba-. Me alimento porque siento sed, no hambre. Además, la sangre me permite estar más tiempo sin comer. Puedo comer comida, pero no tiene el mismo sabor para mí que para ti.

- Entonces, ¿te alimentas menos que los vampiros normales?- Inquirió él, apoyándose en el escritorio al lado de mi padre y devolviéndome algo de espacio.

- Sí, además cuando voy al instituto intento comer- añadí.

- Ya la ves, Joshua- fue mi abuelo el que se metió al fin en nuestra conversación-. Es tal como te dijimos. Una niña inofensiva.

- ¿Inofensiva?- Clavó sus ojos en mí y los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi estómago- No creo que sea tan letal como un vampiro, pero no cabe duda de que puede matar fácilmente.

- Mata a las personas igual que nosotros- dijo mi padre-. Si a nosotros se nos permite vivir en estas tierras, a ella con más motivo.

- Caleb debería haberla visto antes de montar este escándalo- el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró-. No eres peligrosa, no más que los otros. Además eres excepcional. Una criatura increíble.

- Necesitaremos que Caleb entienda eso también- dijo mi abuelo, sonriendo.

- Tal vez sólo necesite conocerla. Yo haré que entre en razón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi abuela se asomó por ella, con una sonrisa preciosa que siempre la acompañaba. Con su voz melodiosa llamó a mi abuelo.

- Cariño, el chico ha despertado.

Y sin ofrecer respuesta alguna, mi abuelo y el macah salieron por la puerta con ella. Mi padre se acercó a mí y me cogió ambas manos con fuerza. Me miró y su expresión se relajó. Me sonrió.

- Tienes ese poder extraño de encandilar a todo el mundo sin esforzarte lo más mínimo- me dijo sin apartar sus ojos amarillos de los míos marrones-. No deja de sorprenderme.

- Los vampiros también podéis.

- Podemos con humanos- se apresuró a contestarme-. Pero contigo es algo especial. Los vampiros y los lobos sienten tu calidez y sienten lo que eres.

- Caleb…- murmuré, bajando la mirada- ¿Y si él no entra en razón y quiere matarme aun?

- Eso no va a pasar- aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Es imposible si te conoce.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y fue mi madre la que entró. En su expresión facial no se podía adivinar nada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza pero su voz se notó nerviosa.

- Edward, creo que deberías venir.

- Ves abajo, hija- me ordenó mi padre, después de salir con mi madre del despacho.

Caminé por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras lentamente. De abajo me llegaba el olor a comida y a lobo, y se escuchaban sus risas y su charla ruidosa. Por encima de esas voces yo oía la de Jake, y por encima de todo los olores del bacon y las tartas, su olor me golpeaba dulcemente.

Entré en el comedor y enseguida noté algo extraño. Fue un aleteo de pestañas, una sonrisa boba y dos miradas que no podían separarse. Nayeli, la chica macah, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina y en ese momento lo comprendí. Seth la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta. En sus ojos brillaba una luz que era inconfundible. Me quedé parada en la puerta del comedor, absorta en mis pensamientos. Mi cerebro procesó la nueva información e intenté sopesar si era algo bueno o desembocaría en desastre. Que Seth y la hermana de Caleb se imprimaran supondría que los Macah no pudieran hacer daño a Seth, y por extensión a la manada. Pero quizás el alfa de los Macah no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo fácilmente y eso abría de nuevo las enemistades en la manada.

Jacob me sacó de mi mundo agarrándome de los hombros. Su sonrisa se iluminó y nació en mi rostro una sonrisa en respuesta.

- Seth y ella…- empecé, en un susurro, aunque sabía a sabiendas que nos escuchaban.

- Sí, todos nos hemos dado cuenta- me sacó del comedor y caminamos hasta las escaleras-. Nadie habla de ello porque no sabemos cómo va a ir la cosa. Pero, sí.

- ¿Es bueno o es malo?

- No lo sé- se rascó la barbilla mientras hablaba-. Sam ha hablado con Seth tranquilamente del tema. Para todos es una sorpresa pero la imprimación es tan sagrada como caprichosa. Para Seth no ha sido fácil. Entiende el peligro que hay y de momento no va a pasar nada.

- Parece que todo se va a solucionar de forma demasiado fácil- dije-. No me lo creo. No puede ser que todo vuelva a la normalidad tan fácilmente.

- Pues si vienen más problemas los solucionaremos- me contestó, pasándome un rizo por detrás de la oreja-. Es lo que hemos hecho, ¿no?

Asentí, aunque no estaba segura de que todo fuera a ir bien. Era plenamente consciente de que él sabía que yo seguía intranquila al respecto. Al fin y al cabo soy una niña. Jacob subió arriba a enterarse de qué pasaba en cuanto le conté que Caleb había despertado. Su impaciencia no le dejó esperar pacientemente a que la información bajara. Así que entré en el comedor de nuevo y me pareció que los chicos estaban acabando de comer por fin. Había dos macah sentados a la mesa, dos muchachos morenos que no había visto nunca. Tampoco reconocí su olor.

Seth me sonrió desde la otra punta de la mesa y caminé hasta él, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos extraños. Supongo que querían examinar bien al monstruo.

- Es raro estar en calma- me dijo en cuanto me senté a su lado, con esa sonrisa típica de Seth que convertía sus ojos en dos rendijas.

- Es una liberación- contesté no pudiendo evitar que mis labios imitaran su sonrisa-. Los últimos días he vivido como si tuviera un yunque encima todo el tiempo.

- Algo me dice que no estás tranquila de todos modos- su sonrisa se borró y la mía siguió el mismo camino-. ¿Tienes miedo aun?

Asentí bajando la cabeza. Seth me conocía bien dentro de lo que cabía, o tal vez mi fingida calma no era tan buena como yo pensaba. Por dentro me seguía carcomiendo la duda. En ese momento Nayeli entró en el comedor y cogió una montaña de platos.

- ¿No subes a ver a tu hermano?- Le preguntó Seth, tras intercambiar una bonita y amplia sonrisa con ella.

- No- contestó-, debo dejar que hable las cosas con sus chicos, que decida y entre en razón. Luego tendré tiempo de verle.

La chica suspiró y se sentó frente a mí. Me miró a los ojos y dejó los platos en la mesa. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y grandes. En ese momento pude ver la preocupación en su expresión. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, que le caía sobre los hombros hasta casi la cintura.

- Yo también tengo miedo- admitió-. Conozco a mi hermano y no es mal chico. Es algo brusco y no piensa las cosas. Si pensara… si te viera… esta locura no hubiera ocurrido. Él pensaba que hacía lo correcto.

- Pero no ha sido así- contesté seriamente.

- Por eso te pido disculpas de nuevo y lo haré las veces que haga falta- siguió ella-. Seth y yo…

- Lo sé- me anticipé.

- Temo que eso complique las cosas con mi hermano. Que se enfade y no lo entienda.

- No puedes controlar una imprimación- asentí-. Si él está imprimado lo entenderá

- No lo está, no sé cómo…

- Es tu hermano y te quiere, lo entenderá.

- Pero… ¿con un quileutte?

- Jacob se imprimó conmigo, con una medio vampiro- expliqué sonriendo-. Y todos han acabado aceptándolo. No te preocupes antes de tiempo.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hasta salir al jardín. No me gustaba hablar con esa chica. Me miraba como si yo fuera un problema. Noté que intentaba aparentar calma pero se puso muy nerviosa mientras nos mirábamos. Su corazón se aceleró y los golpeteos rápidos de su pulso me retumbaban en la cabeza. Podía oírlos como si su corazón estuviera sobre mí. Era tan agobiante que necesité salir. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los latidos del corazón de la gente próxima a mí, pero en ese ambiente, esa chica me empezó a poner nerviosa a mí también.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, mis tíos Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie hacían algo así como entrenar, aunque no les fuera necesario ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Era su forma de pasar el tiempo, golpeándose unos a otros mientras dejaban a los demás ocuparse de los problemas. Mi tía saltó para evitar que Jasper la hiciera caer, esquivándolo con una furia que sólo ella poseía. La rubia cayó al suelo sobre ambos pies y adoptó enseguida una postura de ataque. Me encantaba mirar cuando estas sesiones tenían lugar porque veía cosas que de otro modo jamás presenciaría. Mi tía con los ojos llenos de energía, peleando como si le fuera la vida. Mi tío Jasper siendo duro y fuerte, controlando a mi tía sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Mi tío Emmett se colocó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados. Miraba la pelea ante nosotros al igual que yo. Él siempre me daba una visión de las cosas peculiar y simple, algo que necesitaba en ese momento como el aire para respirar.

- Pequeña- me sonrió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros-, mira lo que tu familia es capaz de hacer.

Rosalie cayó al suelo cuando Jasper bloqueó uno de sus ataques. Se levantó tan rápido que mi cerebro apenas pudo procesarlo todo. Era como ver a una tigresa pelearse contra un león. Eran golpes rápidos, caídas y vuelta a empezar. Esa fiereza era su protección.

- Si ese señorito lobo decide que aun le molestas, esto es lo que le vamos a dar.

- También están los quileutte aquí- añadí-. Es difícil que intente nada.

- Más le vale volverse a su pueblecito y descansar, o la próxima vez no podrá contarlo- se burló mi tía, sin desconcentrarse de su tarea.

- Jasper y Rosalie estaban bastante nerviosos ahí dentro, con tantos lobos a sus anchas y olor humano. Por eso llevamos horas aquí fuera, entreteniéndonos- me explicó Emmett-. Ver pasearse por tu casa a lobos extraños que hace unas horas intentaban matarnos no es agradable.

- Pero ya sabes como son Esme y Carlisle- me reí-. Puras almas caritativas. Además, así Caleb se siente presionado a ser amable.

- Si no éste y éste- alzó ambos puños delante de su cara- no van a ser amables tampoco.

Me hizo reír, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, alejando de mi cabeza las tonterías y dándome un momento de calma. En momentos así desearía que Jasper usara su magnífico don conmigo y se llevara toda la basura que tengo dentro. Pero estar nerviosa lo hacía real y me hacía tener los pies en la tierra y los sentidos alerta. Cualquier cosa podía pasar y no quería estar desprevenida. Entonces mi tía Rose se acercó a mí y Emmett fue a relevarla. Se colocó su rubia melena tras el ajetreo de la pelea y, insólitamente, parecía que acabara de peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse.

- La espera es dura, ¿eh?- Preguntó pasándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- La espera me va a matar- mi voz salió débil y floja, porque los minutos se convertían en horas y mi ansiedad se convertía en angustia.

- Necesitas ir a cazar- sentenció ella, cogiéndome de la mano.

- No… yo ahora…- balbuceé. Cazar, definitivamente no- no puedo…

- Debes alimentarte- ordenó la rubia-. Además, te relajará y la mierda seguirá aquí cuando vuelvas, cielo.

Rechistar no valía de nada cuando uno trataba con Rosalie Cullen. Los años me habían hecho aprender eso, pero siempre podía intentar salirme con la mía. No sirvió de nada esa vez. Dijo a los dos chicos que nos íbamos y no esperamos más.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, yo con mi vestido ligero y mis sandalias, ella con vaqueros ajustados y unos zapatos con los tacones altísimos. Corrimos por unos minutos, alejándonos a toda prisa de la casa, de los lobos, de los problemas y de Jacob. Internamente me regañé a mi misma por no liberar mi mente y entregarme a la caza completamente.

De repente un latigazo de olor nos hizo mirarnos la una a la otra. Un oso, quizás dos por la intensidad del olor. Genial, empezaba la competición. Miré a mi tía y le sonreí, y ambas empezamos a correr. Localicé a la bestia y moví mis piernas tan rápido como pude. Me di cuenta de que ya no podía ver a mi compañera de caza, así que seguí adelante. La falda del vestido se me enganchó en una rama y se desgarró cuando seguí corriendo. Me daba igual, realmente mi tía tenía razón y estaba sedienta. Me di cuenta al imaginarme la sangre del oso corriéndome abajo por la garganta. Caliente, espesa y sanadora, maldita sangre de oso. Ahora toda mi ansia estaba dirigida hacia la bestia, a la que entreví de lejos. Corrí y corrí y salté sobre mi presa cuando la tuve delante. Mi tía estaba allí también. Dos osos, perfecto.

La bestia cayó bajo mi ataque y me abalancé sobre ella. El oso intentó apartarme de un zarpazo pero fui más rápida que él. Cazar me nublaba la vista y me convertía en otra cosa, más primitiva, animal, bestial y letal. Cuando cazaba nada más importaba, solo clavar mis dientes en el cuello de ese enorme ejemplar de oso pardo y tragar su líquido de la vida compulsivamente.

El animla gruñó y peleó levemente cuando clavé mis colmillos. Conforme la sangre manaba y entraba en mi boca, mis preocupaciones se desvanecían. Ahora era la Nessie cazadora, la Nessie más vampiro, la que los macah temían. La que era capaz de matar a un oso que pesaba diez veces lo que yo. Era la Nessie que se sentía viva, realizada y feliz. Esta mierda es lo que yo soy.

Y bebí y bebí, y el espeso líquido apagó el dolor que la sed despertaba en mi garganta, esa aspereza tan molesta que me inundaba se fue. La bestia gimió de nuevo y de repente noté que había dejado de moverse. La sangre empezó a manar más débilmente del animal y yo dejé de beber. Estaba extasiada y completamente en paz.

- Has destrozado tu vestido- oí la voz de mi tía tras de mí-. Y tienes sangre en el pelo- agregó riendo-. Ha sido una buena cacería.

- Tenías razón- concedí-. Necesitaba esto.

Intenté alisar la falda del vestido con los dedos. Me di cuenta de que había sangre por todos lados, no sólo en mi pelo. Me lo recogí en una coleta y seguí a mi tía de vuelta a casa. Ahora corríamos más calmadas, hablando y riendo por todo. Como si nada ocurriera a unos metros de nosotras, como si todo estuviera bien. Fue liberador, correr, matar, reír, ser una niña por un rato. Corrimos un rato de vuelta a la casa y entonces les vi. Mi padre y mi madre me esperaban antes de llegar a la vivienda, como dos estatuas demasiado cerca la una de la otra. Con sus pieles marmóreas y sus expresiones neutrales. Parecía que brillaran.

Y la cruda realidad me golpeó de repente. Me miraban fijamente y me quedé parada a unos metros de ellos. Caleb, los lobos, mi vida, mi muerte, Jacob, los heridos, la guerra, los gritos, la escapada, todo. Las preocupaciones volvieron a mi mente como una tormenta y llenaron mi cabeza de truenos. Todo se amontonó en mi interior y noté el nudo en la garganta.

Mis padres caminaron hasta estar frente a mí y mi madre me sonrió. Eso bastó para relajarme un poco, pues ella no era de las que fingían las cosas. Estaba tranquila. Miré a mi padre y su expresión era tan neutral que parecía que su rostro estuviera esculpido en piedra. Suspiré y estiré mi cuello. Quizás la pesadilla llegaba a su fin. Las últimas horas de mi vida se amontonaban borrosas en mi cerebro y me costaba distinguir qué era verdad y qué era fruto de mi miedo y mis divagaciones mentales.

Mi madre me pasó un brazo por la cintura y empezó a caminar hacia los árboles. Mi padre nos seguía de cerca. Vi que nos dirigíamos a casa. No rechisté.

- Cielo- empezó ella, con voz dulce-, todo se ha solucionado. Los Macah se van a ir y van a firmar la paz con los quileuttes. Y han entrado en razón en cuanto a matarnos.

- ¿Pero?- Pregunté, porque estaba claro que había un enorme y doloroso "pero".

- Pero…- repitió ella. Si mi madre suspirara en ese momento lo habría hecho sonoramente- hemos tenido que dar algo a cambio de que se vayan sin más.

Algo a cambio, bien. No eran muertes, de acuerdo, pero mi mente se llenó casi al instante de otras opciones, algunas nada agradables.

- Nessie- mi padre me sacó de mi espiral del horror personal-. Vamos a tener que irnos de Forks.

¿Irnos de Forks? Esa opción no había pasado por mi mente. Yo había nacido en Forks, había crecido allí, cazado en sus bosques. Allí estaba Jake, allí estaba toda mi vida entera.

- ¿Irnos a dónde?

- No lo sabemos aun, cielo- explicó mi madre.

- Los Cullen de siempre hemos sido algo nómadas- siguió mi padre-. Ya lo sabes. Nos hemos ido moviendo por todo el país para no ser descubiertos. Ésta vez hemos estado tanto tiempo en Forks por ti.

- Por Jacob.

- Exacto.

- ¿Dónde está Jacob?- Pregunté entonces, después de rato de querer hacerlo.

- Fue a buscarte hace un momento- explicó mi padre-. Debe estar por aquí.

- No me molesta que nos vayamos- reconocí-. Me molesta separarme de él. Porque no lo pienso hacer.

- Es decisión de él si viene o no, hija- la voz de mi padre se volvió dura-. Él también ha aceptado las condiciones de los Macah. Ha aceptado que nos fuéramos.

- Pero él tiene aquí a su manada y a su familia- dije, alzando la voz demasiado sin querer- ¡No es justo pedirle que lo deje todo!

- Él sabrá lo que hacer con su vida. Nosotros nos vamos y no hay más cosas que pensar. Es el trato que hemos hecho.

Entonces se me nubló la mente. O yo perdía a Jacob o él perdía el resto de su vida. Era injusto pedirle nada, pero también era injusto que él lo hiciera por su voluntad. Y él había estado de acuerdo. Tendría que decidir entre yo o toda su vida. Y yo me iba a sentir mal decidiera lo que decidiera.

- No le des más vueltas ahora- pidió mi padre-. No vamos a irnos mañana y él tendrá tiempo de pensar lo que quiera.

Caminamos hacia nuestra casa, a pesar de sólo haber andado cinco minutos me parecía que habían sido un viaje eterno. Me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando noté el olor de Jacob cerca, dentro de la casa. Ahora no necesitaba palmaditas en la espalda de papá, ni que mamá me dijera que todo iba a ir bien. Necesitaba que Jacob me dijera que no me iba a dejar sola. Dejé a mis acompañantes en el jardín y entré a mi casa a toda prisa.

Subí las escaleras de mi casa como si mi cuerpo pesara una tonelada. Noté que las lágrimas estaba dispuestas a salir por mis ojos y caerme por las mejillas de un momento a otro. Intenté aguantar las ganas hasta que llegara a mi habitación al menos. Apreté los dientes y caminé deprisa. Abrí la puerta blanca y le vi, sentado sobre mi cama.

Y las lágrimas decidieron por fin brotar y llenarme la cara de agua salada. Cerré la puerta y le abracé, apretándole tan fuerte que casi me dolía.

- ¿Qué haces, tonta?

- Llorar…

- ¿Lloras porque no quieres irte de Forks?- Me preguntó, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Lloro porque no quiero separarme de ti, idiota.

- ¿En serio?- Se rió de mi respuesta- ¡No seas tonta!

- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

- ¿Por un momento te has pensado que no iba a ir a dónde tú vayas?

- No digas las cosas a ligera, Jake- le pedí, intentando dejar de llorar-. Es una cosa seria que debes pensar.

- A ver si lo entiendes- empezó-. Ya está pensado.

- ¿Estás seguro? Aquí está tu casa…

- No- me besó fugazmente-. Mi casa está dónde estés tú.

* * *

><p><strong>El cap ha sido larguito! porque ya que era el último y encima he tardado lo hice largo. Espero que os haya gustado mi fic, este cap y todo. Miles de gracias a todos por haberme leído y haberme comentado, vuestros reviews son mi alimento!<br>**

**Me ha surgido la idea de escribir un fic lemmon hardcore de Emmett y Rosalie xD que me decís? os apetecería leerlo?  
><strong>

**Contesto reviews:  
><strong>

**Marutobe: Gracias a ti por ser mi corrector particular (mejor que word eh!). Gracias por leerme, apoyarme y darme consejos e ideas te adoro!  
><strong>

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Gracias por leerme, por comentarme y por todo! has estado siempre akí! Mil gracias :D como ves no he incluido el embarazo porque no me venía a cuento! pero espero k te haya gustado todo de todos modos! besos!  
><strong>

**Deangirl993: Si! tu idea me encantó y creí que podía suavizar las cosas millones de gracias por todo, por leerme, por comentarme, por las ideas :D eres genial! espero que te haya gustado este final!  
><strong>

**Bueno, esto llega a su fin. Os espero en algún otro fic que escriba!  
><strong>


End file.
